


【联文】Guten Tag , Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】《Guten Tag，Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生》 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 征得其他两位作者同意，将《GTHM》全文归档（包括预告、番外、科普、声明）搬到AO3平台，感谢所有爱着这个故事的天使们。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】《Guten Tag，Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643194
Kudos: 15





	1. 预告、Staff表与声明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此文所在的所有平台：  
> 1、网易LOFTER  
> 2、猫爪  
> 3、AO3
> 
> 请勿擅自转载，请勿擅自转载，请勿擅自转载！

作品：Guten Tag , Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生  
CP：Draco·Malfoy X Harry·Potter  
背景：二战AU  
设定：德国党卫队队长X英国战地记者  
字数：7w  
Staff：  
文手：@Aprila Sannia @巴赫 @Grace粽子  
画手：@我胖虎这一锤下去你可能会死。@yuimikasa @白芷  
翻译：@基础德语3 （德文）@H.S.Malfoy （英语）  
作词：@H.S.Malfoy （英语）（原曲：《Through the Fire》）  
概念视频：《Der Tag bricht ein 》（av29506695，翻译：《天光乍破》） （BGM：《Lithium》）

相关歌单：网易云音乐搜索歌单【drarry】forever

文案：2004年，一个名叫德西奥·希尔兹的人从德国一个废弃的地下室里发现了一本疑点重重的工作笔记。第二年，他与希里尔·波特一起探寻出这本工作笔记的真相。  
真相深藏地下，沿着树根延伸，六十年前，在德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特之间发生的故事随着调查的深入而逐渐浮出水面。  
二战时期，在那个战火纷飞的年代，泥土被战车碾磨过，日升日落的余晖成了幻影。  
“我多想你再回头看我一眼。”这句话深藏在德拉科·马尔福心底深处。而最令人动容的，是哈利·波特，他在同时选择了回头。  
——《无名英雄赞礼》希里尔·波特

写在最前面的声明：  
1、《GTHM》此书版权归Staff组所有，HP中的角色归J.K.罗琳所有，其他相关二战内容遵从历史。  
2、此为联文，是所有参本成员的成果，并非个人的作品。  
3、不考虑二刷，请勿盗印和高价购买。  
4、本子&周边配置参考：  
①特典版（123r）：本子+特典（牛皮纸信封*1+马尔福家徽火漆*1+彩插明信片*4+牛皮信纸*2）+极光书签  
②普通版（123r）：本子+极光书签  
③单购明信片（5r）：特典中包含的彩插明信片*4  
④其他抽送赠品：哈利相片*20、小T签绘*5、Staff的签名若干

——————————  
图：  
P1外封 绘师：玻月  
P2内封 设计： @武宁路麻辣小龙虾  
彩插&明信片：  
1、林间牵马 绘师： @白芷  
2、生前定格 绘师： @yuimikasa  
3、挪威极光 绘师： @我胖虎这一锤下去你可能会死。  
4、挪威梦境 绘师： @我胖虎这一锤下去你可能会死。  
5、哈利相片 绘师： @T式黑洞 

文：  
1、《Guten Tag，Herr Malfoy》——您好，马尔福先生  
作者： @巴赫 @Aprila Sannia @Grace粽子  
2、番外《In der Welt 》——在人间  
作者：Grace、Sannia  
3、感谢为我们写序言的阿玖： @玖級樂色人 

repo：  
感谢各位天使的神仙返图！爱你们！  
——————————

说在最后的话：  
当初写这篇联文的时候没想到要出本的，但后来脑袋一热就联系封设、画师和工作室了。由于第一次出本很没经验，为了做特典也压不来成本，这样子都能印200本，多亏了各位的支持，谢谢你们！（鞠躬）  
工作室的种种私人原因也给各位造成了许多麻烦，希望各位能谅解！（土下座）  
能因这个故事跟各位相遇真是太好了（比心）。不知不觉《GTHM》已经陪了大家快一年，有缘分的话，我们下一个故事再见！


	2. 【序言】一首史诗和一封情书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Guten Tag,Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生》：一首史诗和一封情书。  
> 作者：阿玖

读完这一篇文章的时间是下午三点左右，我年幼的弟弟妹妹就睡在我的旁边，我的父亲在工厂里上班，他刚刚偷闲同我打了一通电话，母亲因事回乡，我留在家里帮助照看孩子，收件箱里仍躺着她刚刚发来的“他们睡着了没有？别让他们感冒了”的信息。  
我起身离开卧室，去厨房倒水，楼下传来小孩们一同玩闹时候的笑声。甚至等我端着水走到书房，打开电脑写下这段话时，他们的声音仍源源不断进入耳内。此时风透过纱窗吹进来，桌上的袋子因此发出响声，就是在这一瞬间，我突然产生了一种失真感。  
我现在享受着的一切是何其幸福？

正如我在《Guten Tag,Herr Malfoy——您好，马尔福先生》刚刚发出来之时同该文作者之一Grace说的那样，我不惧怕悲剧，从某些层面上来说，我甚至热爱悲剧胜于喜剧，也热衷于从喜剧中寻找它们的悲剧核心。是的，我不惧怕它，但这无法阻止我为之流泪。  
我从未因为阅读同人作品流下眼泪，但在第一次读此文时，我便分了两次才将它读完，第一次读完了Chapter2，第二次一次性将剩余的篇目读完，我仍记得这中途鼻酸了无数次，流泪了两次。在阅读过程中我没有听任何一首作者们精心为之选择的曲子，音乐常能给人带来情感上的渲染，但在我没有依靠它们的情况下，这篇佳作依然让我体会到其中的情感。读完第一遍后再去听歌单里面的曲子，所有的情感更加剧烈。  
这是我第一次为同人作品流泪。我觉得我可以记得这篇文很久。  
我想到我事后同Grace聊到这篇文，她说“阿玖当时说自己吞刀杠杠的”，我回复她“我这个人是很难接受战争时期的刀子的，身为一个看战争史实科教书都可以哇地一声哭出来的人，更何况你们还写的这么好”。  
我其实很害怕看关于一战以及二战相关的作品，但是同时它们对我有致命的吸引力，我忍不住地去查询相关的资料和书籍，然后一次次为那些白纸黑字流泪，我想很多人应该都与我有同样的感受。说实话，这是我第一次看哈利波特相关的二战背景文章。感谢各位老师带来这么优秀的故事。我爱它。  
读完这篇文让我这几天都没有缓过神来。我时不时回想起来，所有的片段都像是我亲眼所见一般，又像是影片，一帧帧投放。  
我为德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特在二战时期以敌对国国民身份相识感到难过，又为德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特爱着对方直到死亡感到心存慰藉。  
我仍记得他们第一次相见时的模样，仍记得德拉科带哈利骑马，仍记得哈利在窗前画下德拉科和自己的图画却在脸上留下空白，仍记得他们隔着一个战俘的通讯器都可以感受到的箭弩拔张，仍记得他们在苏联再遇时候德拉科对哈利说“我在这里，哈利。你不要怕。”，仍记得他们在挪威房屋的阳台上挤在一起等待极光，哈利说“德拉科，我看不见了。”，德拉科就做他一个人的双眼，为他刻下世上最美丽的景色之一，仍记得他们一起想战争结束后的日子，他们对未来怀着一丝丝小心翼翼的期盼，期盼活着，一起活着，一起活着直到老，直到死亡。我仍记得德拉科·马尔福一生的唯一爱人是哈利·波特。  
我记得德拉科和哈利隔着那堵门道别，记得哈利为德拉科二十五岁生日时候照的相片，2005年的希里尔和德西奥看着那张六十年之前的照片说“他在看镜头背后的这个人”，记得德拉科和哈利共同留下字迹的日记本，记得即将抵达弥留之际的希林·布劳恩流着泪说：“这一刻，我等了一辈子”，记得哈利对自己亲手从废墟里挖出来的金发男孩说：“我叫哈利·马尔福”。  
我看着这篇文，像是读着一个个真实的故事。它向我娓娓道来曾经的故事，比利时的晚风，伦敦上空的炮火，莫斯科的雪，挪威的夜晚，温斯顿·丘吉尔的演讲，年轻的戎马将军在爱人的掌心留下的泪水，战地记者在纷飞战火之中奔跑，六十年前的情书最终在一对年轻人的手中慢慢展开，诉说一段曾只有两个人知晓的过往，六十年过去，却仍能从每一个字，每一句话里面看出德拉科对哈利深入灵魂的爱。  
它在我的心里已经不能局限于同人文的形容，它是作品，是看书人心中世界历史的一个小小插曲，却珍贵无比。  
覆巢之下谈何完卵，但他们却坚定地将自己编织成与对方交织缠绕的两条线，固执地构想着战争结束后的未来。  
哈利·波特对德拉科·马尔福情感的纠结，在为对方感到愧疚和犹豫的同时，首先放在第一位的是他的国家。德拉科·马尔福直到最后一刻仍选择和毁灭在即的帝国一同死去。  
他们何其相似。哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福都是骨子里的军人，他们会败、会输、会流泪、会因为痛苦而嘶吼，但不会低下头。  
哈利·波特对地下室里的人们说：“祖国有你们怀着如此热忱的人就绝不会失败！”  
德拉科·马尔福对布雷斯说：“我德拉科·马尔福带出来的军队，没有叛徒也没有降军！”  
战争对每一个人都有着巨大的伤害，谁也无法幸免，每一个从战争中挣扎着活下来的人都会带着烙印走下去。战争留下了什么？留下了断壁与残垣，留下了无数痛苦的人，留下了满目疮痍的世界。但同样的，它留下了这过程中反抗者们的呐喊，留下了无法磨灭的不屈精神，留下了警醒，留下了一段段已经被发现或仍等待现于阳光之下的往事，留下了所有人对未来的希望。  
故事里非常吸引我的一个片段是哈利从德拉科身边逃回英国的那段历程，他的夜盲频频发作，有过瞬间的崩溃，苦难并未成功阻止他回到祖国。在卢娜和纳威的身上我看到法国投降被占领时期依然有人没有放弃，他们是这些人的缩影。像塞德里克这样的英国年轻飞行员，像赫敏和罗恩这样和哈利一样奔波于战场的报社人士，像卢平这样在炮火下于各国辗转回到祖国的人民，像哈利从一个母亲手里接过的婴孩，许许多多的他们构成了整个故事。真的是十分大的背景，每一个人都有血有肉，每一个小小的温馨都能让我落下泪来，每一个激励而又充满鲜血的字句都令人为之哽咽。  
他们背后站着的是整个国家，他们想要国家，也想要爱情。他们想要抓住自己的挚爱和挪威的唯一的家。哈利打电话给赫敏透露军情是我个人觉得相当凸显他的性子的一个地方，无论德国胜败与否，德拉科所处的位置都会让他们之间为难。回过头来看，这一切似乎早已写好了结局，从德拉科在敦刻尔克战俘里看到哈利的第一眼，他就已经越过了这一条界河，我忍不住想德拉科即使活下来也即将面对国际法庭的审判，但他的性子注定他不会退缩去做一个懦弱的将军，和陨落帝国一同毁灭反而是最适合他也最完美的结局。

随着希里尔和德西奥，时间在六十年前和六十年后切换，后人沿着他们走过的路，一点点将故事完整。  
我总感觉德西奥和希里尔还互相相爱。如若真是如此，我愿他们一起走。  
哈利抓住德拉科的手对他说：“德拉科，听话。和我走。”这一幕总在我脑海中反复回放。  
可他们没能一起走。  
我不知道哈利·波特后面的人生中是不是会常常回想起他们离开挪威的那个早晨，就像是从偷来的时光里回到现实，在地球的高纬度地区的屋子里，金头发的年轻人拥他入怀，对他说：“马尔福先生，马尔福先生，马尔福先生……”  
那是不是那人第一次这样称呼他，又是否是最后一次？  
他在1945年离开挪威，此后再也没回去过，直到他死去。他们一同离开，最后却只有他一人回到原点。  
他和爱人隔着一道该死的门进行永恒道别，他嘟哝：“你就不回答我。”  
他感受着满世界废墟中穿透而过的风带着他无疾而终永远无解的爱情一道远去，他大吼：“你就不回答我！”  
“多么幸运，我们错失彼此。何其不幸，我们彼此相识”我爱惨了这句话。

他们都是战争的受害者。德拉科·马尔福是战争为哈利·波特留下的永恒的烙印。  
我多想进到故事里面，乘着2005年的火车抵达1945年的挪威特罗姆瑟，对他们说：“嗨。马尔福先生。”  
可我知道我不能。

真诚地建议各位读这篇佳作的朋友去听作者们放出来的歌单，每一首曲子都使之更有情感。真诚地建议各位读这篇佳作的朋友用两个多三个小时的时间慢慢看过去，一点一点咀嚼，体会这场带着夏日海风和硝烟的盛大爱情。尤其是那篇德拉科的日记，英文版读起来也相当有感觉。  
后面回头再看配图有一种难以言说的心情。  
文中还有许许多多小细节，细细读过余味无尽，读后一种无力和复杂的情绪从心脏里一点点蔓延到骨缝里。无法一一打出来表达我对此文的爱意，请原谅。  
这是我见过最优秀的联文，每一个章节的连接都如此自然！每一个细节都打磨得完美，每一个部分都十分认真。  
再次感谢各位老师的努力，让我读到了这么美的故事。  
无限感谢及爱意。

阿玖


	3. 【正文】Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许，我们都应该回到原点。

[Chapter 0]  
我最接近死亡的时候是在我四岁那年。  
那天我被我的父亲抱在怀里，有什么东西滴滴答答地落在我的领口。  
房间是白色的，床是白色的，甚至连人也是白色的。  
我父亲一只手抱着我，让我对着床上的人说话。  
讲实话，我并不记得我父亲让我说过什么，我只记得，那时候我并不想说。  
但我还是支支吾吾着说了。  
我的父亲将我抱得更紧，床上躺着的那个人对着我们笑了笑。这个笑容我记得尤其清楚，因为那一瞬间我觉得我像是从这个笑容中得到了什么东西。  
——他是我的爷爷，二战时期一个英国的战地记者。   
名叫哈利•波特。  
他有一个故事，藏了很多年。  
——希里尔•波特《无名英雄赞礼》

[Chapter 1]  
2005年3月7日·伦敦  
希里尔从床上坐起来，眼前浓郁的黑暗和敲打在窗玻璃上的雨点都在暗示他现在还是半夜。  
门被人敲得“咚咚”响。  
他焦躁地揉了揉头发，恼怒是哪个不长眼的蠢货在半夜来敲他的门。他下床，走到门边掀了个门缝。  
“请问谁？！”他语气不善。  
来人戴着一顶黑色的圆帽，一件很长的复古风格风衣围在他身上，也是纯正的黑色，在漆黑的雨夜中仿佛与黑暗融为一体。  
那个人微微抬起头，露出那双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
——“嗨。”那人说。  
雨夜的寒风一股脑吹了进来，扑进来的雨点粘在他的眼睫毛上。希里尔在看到这双眼睛后怔住了。这是一双他再熟悉不过的眼睛，三年前分手的时候，他就是一拳揍在这双眼睛上——他从没想过他会再次见到他。  
他顿时戒备地瞪着面前这个男人，冷声说：“……你来干什么？你不是去德国了吗？”  
德西奥•希尔兹取下头顶的帽子，“我半个小时前刚刚下了飞机——希里尔，我有事找你。”  
希里尔瞪着他。“现在是凌晨三点，混蛋。”  
“非常抱歉。”德西奥表情十分虚假。  
希里尔咬牙切齿地瞪着他。半分钟的僵持过后，他咬着牙拉开门。  
“谢谢。”德西奥礼貌地点点头，将雨伞扔进门口的收纳桶。  
“咖啡？”希里尔没好气地问道。  
“不用。”德西奥冲他假笑，“我怕你下毒。”  
希里尔一手捏扁了包装纸。  
德西奥将帽子和大衣都脱下来，挂在门口的衣架上，然后从大衣内衬摸出来一个密封好的牛皮纸袋。  
“砰——”一杯咖啡砸在他面前的茶几上。  
德西奥抬头看着面前这个金发青年。  
“天冷，我怕你冻着。”希里尔笑起来，“——必须给我喝。”  
德西奥嘴角抽搐了一下，他端起面前这杯咖啡。奶沫是桃心的形状，希里尔喜欢弄成这个形状，但是现在——  
他看看希里尔，“你放了多少糖？”  
“不多，”希里尔坐到对面，“就两包。”  
德西奥决定放下它。  
壁炉的火扑腾着舔舐着岩壁，寒冷和风雨都被隔绝在墙壁之外。两个人在沉默中坐了一会儿，尝试着说点什么。

最先是希里尔开口——  
“……你找我到底什么事？我不觉得我们还有再次见面的理由。”  
德西奥盯着他，“你还记得我只喝黑咖啡。”  
希里尔顿了一下，发红的脸像是一瞬间蹦出来的，“当然，我印象深刻！”他大叫，“没哪个正常人喜欢喝这个。”  
“好吧，希里尔，我们俩都冷静点儿——”  
希里尔怒视着他。  
“这次的事情，我们放下以往的一切成见，好好聊聊好吗？”德西奥轻声说。  
壁炉的温暖一点点浸透进皮肤，咖啡依旧摆在茶几上，散着热气。  
希里尔没有吭声。德西奥将那个牛皮纸袋递出去。他犹豫了一下，伸手接了过去。  
那个牛皮纸袋鼓鼓的，里面装着的东西起码有两英寸高。  
德西奥看着他，“我和我的团队在德国考察二战时期遗留下来的资料。在一间废弃的地下室里，我们发现了这个——”  
希里尔打开纸袋，“一本笔记本？”  
“是的。”  
那是一本工作笔记，棕色的皮质表层，表皮很多已经脱落了。“这个跟我有什么关系？”希里尔挑眉。  
“你仔细看看，”德西奥不急，他端起咖啡，“答案在扉页上。”咖啡没加糖，德西奥嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
希里尔将笔记本靠近壁炉，火光将扉页照得更加明晰，他看到笔记本的右下角写着一串模糊的名字  
——哈利•波特。  
他猛地抬起头，震惊地看着德西奥，“哈利•波特？我爷爷的笔记本？”  
“没错。”  
“你们在德国的一间地下室发现了这个？”  
“相信我，当时我也很震惊。”  
“哦，天哪！”希里尔跳起来，他兴奋地大叫着，“这是我爷爷的遗物！”  
“波特先生在不列颠之战过后就去了苏联，没想到他之后会去德国。”德西奥盯着他，“你知道这件事吗？”  
“噢——”希里尔仍旧看着笔记本，“我父亲就是在柏林会战结束后被哈利带回了英国，你知道的，他们是养父子。”  
德西奥沉默下来。  
“你怎么了？”  
“这个笔记本的内容，我们已经差不多看完了，”德西奥凝视着他，“希里尔，我得告诉你，这里面有非常多的疑点。我希望你能把你知道的都告诉我，这非常重要。”  
“疑点？”希里尔皱起眉，“什么疑点？”  
德西奥深吸一口气，“据我所知，波特先生只是一个英籍战地记者，但是这个笔记本里，出乎意料地记载了非常多德国机密。——这是根本不可能的。”  
希里尔愣愣地看着他。  
“这些机密都安好地记录在这里面，在当时却没有任何泄露的消息。——希里尔，我很抱歉，但是我们必须得怀疑波特先生的真实身份。”  
“不可能！”希里尔震惊地大喊，“这不可能！他不可能做间谍！他参加了敦刻尔克大撤退，参加了不列颠之战，甚至参加了最后的柏林会战！他活着回来了，他为英国做了多少，你知道吗？！他不可能背叛国家！”  
“希里尔！”德西奥也站起来，“你冷静点，所以这就是我来找你的原因！为波特先生正名，你懂吗？！”  
雨点仍旧密集地拍打着窗户，燃料在壁炉里燃烧发出“噼啪”的声响。它们即将燃尽，火光逐渐暗淡。  
希里尔几乎是脱力般的坐回沙发上，他的脸变得惨白。德西奥走过去，握住他的手。  
“一切都会好的，我们最终可以知道真相。”  
夜还在持续，历史的齿轮终于开始缓慢转动起来。在这个深夜，有什么东西正在悄无声息地露出它真正的面貌。——是历史、是真相，或者只是一个尘封多年的故事。  
当壁炉真正燃尽的时候，天亮了。

[Chapter 2]  
希里尔盯着脚底下的地板，喷头涌出来的热水将他眼前的景象变得模糊。他已经很久没有动作了，准确来讲，他在思考。  
水流顺着纹路汇聚，在他的脚底下迸溅。  
六十年前到底发生了什么？关于哈利•波特、自己的父亲，还有那个厚厚的工作笔记。  
他突然想到了一个东西。  
德西奥正在客厅里抽烟。  
他不停地翻阅着他从德国带回来的资料——这个尘封许久的笔记本在暗示着世人，六十年前，在德国，发生了一些鲜为人知的事。他团队里面的人已经在申请调查哈利•波特的真实身份了，几乎所有人都开始怀疑这个曾经在不列颠之战中做出杰出贡献的年轻人其实是一个德国间谍。  
他们必须要赶在他们前面。  
希里尔突然从浴室里冲了出来，德西奥惊讶地看到他只围了一件浴袍就冲进了卧室。  
“你在找什么？”德西奥走到卧室门口。  
“哈利留给我的东西……”希里尔有些含糊地回答道。不一会儿他从衣橱最底下翻出一个拳头大小的盒子。他打开看了一会儿，然后递给德西奥。  
德西奥并没有直接接过，他将外套披在希里尔肩上。  
“一块表？”他接过盒子。  
希里尔耸耸肩，“已经停止转动很多年了——这块表受到过一次非常严重的伤损。重点是它的牌子。”  
“……朗格？德国牌子。”  
“对。”  
德西奥盯着这块表，表带是皮质的，有磨损，显然表的主人戴了很久。上面有一条裂缝，贯穿了整个表盘。  
“朗格表是非常昂贵的手表品牌，在二战期间只接受定制。这一块虽然有些损伤，但放在现在仍旧三百万英镑起价。”  
德西奥皱起眉，他的手指轻轻抹过那块手表的纹路，觉得像是一段历史正在他的指尖流淌。  
这里绝对有一个故事。  
“关于这块表的具体情况我并不是很清楚，所以我们必须去一趟法国。”希里尔在边上说。  
“去法国干嘛？”  
“我父亲在那里。”

他们在第二天就搭上了去法国的飞机。  
蒂娜小姐早早地在机场等候着，她见到德西奥从出口走出来，急急忙忙走上去。  
“都准备好了，”她笑着，“波特老先生正在兰斯公馆内等候着。”  
德西奥点点头，拉着还有些呆愣的希里尔坐上轿车。蒂娜坐上副驾驶，对驾驶座上的司机说，“开车吧。”  
发动机在座椅下轻微震动了一下，车窗外的景色开始慢慢向后移。巴黎是个浪漫之都，当他们开始驶进卢森堡公园，道旁的法国梧桐正是生长的时候。新叶挂在树枝上随着微风摇曳，天上的微云浮动。  
希里尔上一次来这里是两年前，他的父亲被诊断出患上了阿兹海默氏症，送到了法国来疗养。后来因为学业和工作原因，他一直没能有几乎再来看看他。  
德西奥捏了捏他的指尖，“别紧张。”他在他耳边轻声说。  
希里尔呼了一口气。  
“真奇怪，”坐在前排的蒂娜突然笑着说，“竟然是波特先生紧张，紧张的不应该是希尔兹先生吗？”  
“噢，蒂娜小姐……”德西奥无奈地摇摇头。  
蒂娜发出一串笑声。  
汽车继续行进着，蒂娜放起了一首歌。她在前面轻轻哼着——

We both know how this will gonna end,but in this cruel world,  
我们都知道这将怎样结束，但在这残忍的世界里  
I have drowned in the light in your eyes.i thought ¡ can be here all alone,but when ¡ first saw you,   
我溺在了你眼中的光芒里。我以为我可以孤身一人，但当我见到你时  
I knew i want you to stand by my side.waiting for you, with all my life,   
我希望你能在我身边。用我的一生，等待着你  
You are the only one love of mine.   
你是我今世唯一的爱  
Through the fire, in this world of living hell,let us kiss in the night,forget about the world.  
穿越枪林弹雨，在这地狱般的世界中,让我们在黑夜中亲吻，忘却周围的一切  
Through the darkness, til the light drives away the night,i will hold your hands tightly,keep your shadow in my eyes,   
穿越黑暗，直至光芒驱散夜晚，我将紧握住你的双手，将你的身影镶嵌在眼中  
Forever with my life, even with my soul.   
用我的一生，甚至我的灵魂  
Loving you.  
深爱着你  
Through the star light, will be your eyes forever,tell you all that you cant see,share the world with you.   
穿越星河，我会永远成为你的眼睛，讲述你所看不见的东西，把世界分享给你  
Through the smiling, at the end of the last day,i will look into your eyes,devote you all my love,   
穿越笑容，在这末日的终结。战争结束的时刻，我将看着你的眼睛，献上我的爱  
Stay by stay with you, all my lifetime with.  
陪伴在你身边，一生有你

我们似乎都回到了原点。

车最终在一个前院停了下来，那个前院是一个平坦的草坪，零星地栽着几株法国鸢尾。  
“跟我来吧。”蒂娜愉快地甩了甩她的棕色卷发，走在前面开始带路。他们穿梭在兰斯公馆里，在一间走廊尽头的房间，他们找到了波特老先生。  
那个老人正坐在窗边，闭上眼正在沉睡着。  
蒂娜小声地惊叫一声，然后说：“波特老先生正在睡觉，我们应该先等一会儿。”  
希里尔静静地看着那个沉睡的老人，没有动。  
“希里尔？”  
“你们先离开吧，”希里尔冲德西奥笑笑，“我想陪陪他。”  
午后的阳光和煦，照在老人越发花白的头发上，从窗口吹进来的风带着草的清香，让整个房间变得更加温暖。毯子有一点滑下来了，希里尔走过去将毯子轻轻拉上来。  
“李尔王的第三个女儿是最不听话的……”椅子上的老人突然睁开了眼睛，看着希里尔，“你来啦，考狄利娅*。”（*注：考狄利娅为李尔王的第三个女儿）  
希里尔的眼眶突然湿润了，他握着老波特的手，拇指轻轻地在他的手背上摩挲。“爸爸……”  
“嗯……我的第三个女儿也是最疼我的。——你还好吗？”  
“我很抱歉，爸爸。”希里尔轻声说。  
老波特笑了笑。  
他转头看着天空，“我看见月亮出来啦……考狄利娅，你能看见吗？”  
希里尔的手握得更紧了一些。  
他早就听说了他父亲现在的情况：他的父亲现在很多时候都是迷迷糊糊的，说一些别人压根听不懂的话，也记不清面前的人是谁，一天中清醒的时间变得越来越短。他害怕，父亲的时间不多了。  
“……我，看见了。爸爸。”希里尔笑起来，眼角还带着一点泪花。  
他把眼睛擦干，“要不要回床上休息？”  
老人苍老的手突然抓住了他的手臂，“我知道你有事问我，我的儿子。”老波特突然就像是清醒了一般，他有些浑浊的灰眼睛牢牢地盯着他，“一些……已经无人知晓的事。”  
希里尔愣住了。  
德西奥在外面来回转圈，蒂娜仍旧笑嘻嘻地看着墙壁。  
“蒂娜，我觉得你这人有时候真奇怪。”德西奥说。  
蒂娜摆摆脑袋，没有说话。  
门突然“砰”地一声开了，希里尔从里面冲了出来，他拉着一脸震惊的德西奥再次冲进房间。  
老波特已经完全清醒了。他背靠着阳光坐着，两只手摆放在扶手上。  
“六十年前——”老波特静静地说，“你们想问我六十年前的事……”  
希里尔和德西奥都紧张地看着他。  
这个老人笑起来，额头和眼角的皱纹加深了纹路，他笑起来的时候，像是从骨子里透出的笑意——  
窗帘散下来，被突如其来的风吹得“哗哗”响。远处零零散散地几只白鸽迎着风飞到空中。  
“我那时候四岁，”老人渐渐收了笑容，沙哑的嗓子开始说，“柏林会战打响了……同盟国的军队像铁牛一样冲过来，所以人都杀红了眼！这场仗——打了整整六年！六年……我那时候只有四岁。  
“家——没了，到处都是残垣断壁，等我醒来，才发现这场战争已经结束了。而我的母亲——断了呼吸——就死死地抱着我。  
“说实话，我那时候不懂这是什么。战争！战争！我也只是听到我爷爷在经常提这个词，我的父亲和哥哥早就离开了家，就是去了战争。  
“我……就是在那个时候，遇见了哈利•波特。”  
老人搭在扶手上的手拼命颤抖着，希里尔走过去紧紧握住它。  
这次停顿了很久，老人的情绪逐渐平复，他的手不再颤抖了。他凝视着希里尔，声音带着沉重，“哈利•波特，他葬在挪威——挪威的特罗姆瑟。因为、因为，这个人——”  
他颤抖着从柜子里拿出一张照片。  
照片是一张黑白照，已经发黄，有些地方十分模糊。  
希里尔接过照片，小心翼翼地递给了德西奥。德西奥在接过那张照片的同时瞪大了眼。  
即使照片已经模糊，上面的人影并不那么清晰，但是德西奥还是一眼认出了这个人——  
德拉科•马尔福。

“先生！您从哪里来的这张照片？”德西奥赶忙问道。血液冲击着他的耳膜，他意识到这是一个非常重要的线索，这是隐藏在历史下的重要信息，这让他几乎跳起来。  
波特先生却闭上了眼，不再愿意说话。希里尔拉住他，“我父亲需要休息！”  
“可是——”  
“出去再说。”  
两人走出门，蒂娜小姐仍旧在外面站着。“你们得到线索了？”  
“是的，蒂娜小姐，非常感谢你的帮忙。”德西奥礼貌地回答。  
蒂娜笑起来，“不客气。——不过，你们看起来似乎更加苦恼了？”  
德西奥和希里尔面面相觑。   
蒂娜晃着头，“或许，我们都应该回到原点，不是吗？”


	4. 【正文】Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是初恋，不会错的。

[Chapter 3]

1940年6月·敦刻尔克  
德拉科坐在专机上闭目养神，前几天他刚刚操办了母亲的葬礼。他没料到自己那矜持的母亲会这么快追随父亲的而去，看他们平素相处的方式，怎么也和恩爱搭不上边。  
参加葬礼的人数众多，有的是慕名马尔福家因为旧容克贵族的身份积累下的财富，有的是看重了他党卫队队长的地位，更多的是因为希特勒让亲信希莱姆过来主持了整个葬礼。  
德国元首对马尔福家的青睐从未掩盖。他知道外界对此议论纷纷，有人甚至扬言马尔福家的儿子将会是帝国元首亲定的继承人，戈林像犯了癫痫一样笑了整整十五分钟。  
他在葬礼现场礼貌而疏离的招待客人。把一个葬礼变成了交际晚会，德拉科内心讽刺的笑了笑，他甚至觉得整个葬礼用真心哀悼的除了他没有别的人。  
感谢党卫队只是负责国内治安和情报收集。现在整个德意志在希特勒的几次演讲后显得万众一心，民众对他的崇拜达到了空前的高度，纳粹的卐字旗帜悬挂在大街小巷，每一位带着袖章的人都受到极大的尊重，他根本不需要花大力气去进行治安。  
德拉科睁开眼，盯着舷窗放空大脑。德国从波兰开始在北欧一路驰骋，前几天戈林还和他抱怨空军司令部的忙碌，为了突破比利时的防线，元首特地让他组织了滑翔兵的训练。他一点也不惊讶战争的爆发，二十年前的巴黎让德国付出了血的代价，世界性的经济危机更是促进了战争的爆发。凭他的直觉，北欧的战场只是小打小闹，这迟早是场燃遍全球的战火。  
结果不出他的所料，敦刻尔克开始了。  
他复又合上眼，离到达目的地还有一段时间，他还可以休息一阵子。到达机场后，德拉科一行人驱车前往暂时作为指挥所的废弃公寓楼。

他刚刚下车就有士兵小跑来汇报情况，他行了一个标准的军礼，“报告马尔福副官，敦刻尔克有四万多法军未来得及撤离，俘虏已基本上运往战俘营。”  
“只有四万俘虏？”男人拿下军帽，整理自己的发丝，“也罢了，至少还是让联军留些东西下来。全部运到战俘营里去了？”  
“高尔和克拉布上士还在清点最后一批俘虏。”  
德拉科把军帽递给跟随他的警卫员，“和我去瞧瞧，希林。”他走了几步，然后停下来，“将军呢？”  
“古德里安将军把自己关在房间里生闷气。”  
他笑了笑，“不怪将军生气，元首那道指令说来也奇怪，敦刻尔克明明唾手可得却下令停止。也许元首有他自己的打算。”

高尔和克拉布在战俘里挑选合适的人，打算留下他们投入当地生产军火的工厂里。他们看见男人走过来，便停下工作行了礼。  
德拉科在战俘间穿梭，他端详着那些被绑起双手跪在地上的人，然后他在一个人面前停下来。那人脊梁挺得笔直，一头黑发十分凌乱，他低着头，让人看不清表情，却在一群毫无生气的人里格外突出。  
“把头抬起来。”男人背着手，居高临下的俯视着他。  
那人只是低着头，背脊笔直得仿佛一把钢剑。高尔闻声过来，正要呵斥他，德拉科挥手阻止他。他单膝跪地，饶有兴致的看着面前的人，手掌托住那人的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。  
然后他撞进一片湖绿色的世界里，他觉得，这双眸子应该是像午后的原始森林一般，静谧又宁静，所有的时光都像融化的黄油一般，缓缓的流淌。  
但这片世界支离破碎，每一块碎片都不是原来的样子。它们折射出怒火、憎恨、不屑、鄙夷和一点点微不足道的困惑。他没从中看出一点畏惧与怯意，那目光像是一团火，一把带着弯钩的刀剑，凌厉而又倔强。  
“看啊，高尔。”德拉科自嘲的笑了笑，“这位不是士兵的先生却比那些士兵更像个士兵。”他起身，整理身上衣服的皱褶，“把他带去我办公室。”

他带着希林回到公寓楼，“副官，刚才元首打电话过来要和您通话。”  
男人上楼梯的脚步一顿，“党卫队出事了？”  
“听口气应该不是。”希林替他推开门，将电话拨通。  
“德拉科？”  
“是，元首。”德拉科不自觉的握紧了电话柄。  
“我听说敦刻尔克俘虏了四万多的法军？”  
“是。”  
“古德里安是不是不满意？”  
“是，将军心情不太好。”  
希特勒在电话里笑了笑，“我希望你能明白我的意思，德拉科。”  
“是的，元首。”  
“明天比利时投降文件的签署，我希望你能去主持。”  
“这似乎，并不属于我的负责范畴内，元首。”德拉科扬了扬眉毛。  
“你要知道，你不应该像你父亲认为的那样，仅仅做一个党卫队队长。我对你抱有很大期望，德拉科。这也是我让你去古德里安手下做副官的原因，你要知道总有一天，你会和他们并肩。”  
“遵从您的指示，元首。”  
“明天专机会到达敦刻尔克，你要为自己的未来打下基础，不要让我失望，德拉科。”  
德拉科放下电话，看见高尔带着那个战俘来到房间里。他靠在办公桌前，双手抱臂上下打量那个人。  
“什么名字？”  
那人抬着下颚，目光直视前方。  
德拉科知道那人不是在看着他，因为那双湖绿的眼睛没有聚焦在他身上。  
那个俘虏从容地拒绝与他对视。  
德拉科走近，扣住那人的下颚，迫使他与自己对视。俘虏冷冷地看着他，牙齿抵在下唇上，在红润的唇色上留下突兀的白色。  
他挥手打掉德拉科的手。  
风将未关严的窗户“砰”的一声撞在墙上，楼下空地的嘈杂声穿来。德拉科的视线转移到窗外，看见一个士兵揪住战俘的衣领，那个法国人冲他怒吼，抬起手臂想要狠狠地给他一拳，德国士兵拿起配枪就扣了扳机。  
德拉科余光看见那个人在枪声响起后颤了一下，然后转身面向窗户。  
德拉科转向高尔：“通知部队，谁再未经允许射杀俘虏，就按军规处置。”  
看着高尔出了房间，德拉科嘴角轻佻地笑了笑，“你似乎很在意他们。”  
“下地狱去吧！你们这些人渣！”俘虏终于开口了。  
“你是一个英国人？”德拉科眯了眯眼睛，用英文问道：“还是一个懂得法语和德语的英国人？你刚才的话，是在说谁？我还是那个士兵还是所有德国人？”  
战俘露出一个轻蔑的笑，“是刚刚那个法国士兵说的话。至于这句话的对象，你心里清楚的很。”  
“我想你可能对我有什么误会，”德拉科慢条斯理的拿起茶杯喝了口水，“战争的策划者不是我，发起者也不是我，说实话从我成为军人开始，我还没有杀过人。”  
战俘的眼光钉住他，“你穿着一身党卫队的军服来告诉我你手上没有沾过血！水晶之夜的事需要我一字不落的复述一遍吗！”  
“水晶之夜有党卫队参与这不假，我负责党卫队，作为一个军人，既然接到上级屠杀犹太人的通知，就要把命令下达并执行下去。但是过程不是我拟定，我也没有参与屠杀。你对我的敌意只是——”德拉科指了指袖章，“因为这个。”  
战俘没有吭声。德拉科对他笑了笑。  
“我曾经在英国的桑赫斯特皇家军事学院留学，所以有一口还算流利的英语。我不是被军国主义思想洗脑的人，我知道是非，也明白对错。”德拉科注视着那个人，“你懂吗？”  
战俘一言不发。  
“告诉我你的名字和你的职业。你不是一个军人，绝对不是。”  
那人还是没有开口，他抿着双唇，目光在四处游移，拒绝说话。  
“告诉我你的名字，我会释放一个俘虏。”德拉科的手落在那人的肩上，他垂下头，呼吸轻而绵长，落在那人的耳畔：“考虑一下吧。我说到做到。”  
“哈利•波特”他的声音有些沙哑，“英国战地记者。”  
“很好，一个战地记者。”德拉科走到窗边，“高尔，上来。”他坐回桌前，对匆匆赶来的高尔说道:“把要运往战俘营的人挑一个出来放了。”他斟酌了一下，“挑一个没有到二十岁的孩子。别让我知道你放了他走后，又把他杀了。”  
他抬头对有些愕然的哈利说道:“可能你不知道，我从来不虐待俘虏。有时候我开心了还会放几个人走。我有这个权利。  
“我和他们，不一样。”  
哈利带着探究的目光打量着他，就像打量一个闯入自己领地的动物，谨慎又带了点好奇。德拉科轻轻笑了一声，将目光移向窗外。  
敦刻尔克的天，蓝得似乎有些过分了。  
德拉科这样想。

第二日。  
“你这是什么意思。”哈利看着桌上的一套衣服。  
“字面意思，穿上。”  
“你是不是疯了。”哈利冷声道：“我为什么要穿纳粹的衣服？”  
“你要穿着身上乞丐不如的衣服去见比利时大使？放过他们吧波特，比利时已经投降了，你没必要再去羞辱他们。”  
“我不想和你多费什么口舌。”哈利打断德拉科的话，“我不知道你把我从战俘中挑出并且给我留出一间屋子的目的，当然我也不想知道。现在，你要么重新送我去战俘营要么放我走。而且，我没有说过要和你一起去参加比利时的投降仪式。”  
“战俘已经全部运走了，我不可能为了你一个人再派人送你去。”德拉科倚着门框，“我少一个警卫员，希林一个人不够，你可以来补。”  
“你让我成为纳粹的一员？”哈利难以置信地看着他，“如果你想羞辱我你没必要这样做！德拉科•马尔福！”  
“原来你知道我的名字。”  
“党卫队的队长，希特勒手下的红人。”哈利冷笑道:“你知不知道在那些被占领的北欧国家里有多少人想刺杀你？”  
德拉科歪了歪头，银色的腰扣闪烁着凛冽的寒光，“决策权不在我这里，所以他们刺杀我也没用。而且他们也只是想想而已，犯不着为了一个定局而刺杀纳粹高层，从而惹怒整个德国。”  
“你别和我兜圈子，我只给了你两个选项。别的你想都不要想！”  
“和我这样说话的，你还是第一个。送你去战俘营那不现实，放你走，”德拉科上下打量了他一下，“你要知道我现在心情不好。”他走过去，制式马丁靴落在地板上，发出铿锵的足音，德拉科拉住哈利的衣领，“我又不吃你，离我这么远干什么。”哈利想要推开他，德拉科袖子上枪色的纽扣蹭过他的脸，带着刀光剑影的寒意。  
“你要知道，”德拉科扣住他的后脑，嘴唇翕动微风一般擦过他的耳畔，“你要知道，如果你留下来，也许可以救更多的人。”哈利一脚踢向德拉科的小腿，左手按住他的肩头将他推开。  
“离我远一点！”  
“你还真是手下不留情。”德拉科轻佻地笑了笑，“但是你最大的错误就是和一个军人动手。”  
“滚开，德拉科•马尔福！”  
“先别冲我脸红脖子粗的乱喊，波特。”德拉科掐住哈利的下巴，“抬头看着我。”  
哈利下巴被人掐着，脖颈向后弯曲成一个脆弱的弧度，像是一只垂死的天鹅。“你有什么资格让我看着你说话？你不配！”  
德拉科手掌捂住他的嘴，“听我说波特。”他灰蓝的瞳孔凝聚着暴风雨前若影若现的痕迹，所有的灰色合拢起来，是肆虐而起的飓风，是雪狼锁定猎物那一刹那心中腾起的渴望。“想想那个被放走的男孩吧，我听高尔说那才是个刚刚成年的孩子，他连枪的保险都拉得很费力。他们放他走的时候，那孩子高兴坏了，高兴到直接摔到了地上。  
“你作为一名战地记者，难道不就是关注这些吗？战争对百姓的残害，战争对生命的屠戮，所有战争发动国的罪恶。那你为什么不发挥一下你那救世主的精神，多救几个人呢？  
“那些被送往战俘营的人，最终的目的地是集中营。我想你不需要我为你描述集中营到底是个什么样子。  
“我可以放你走，但你是选择一走了之还是选择泽被苍生呢？  
“考虑一下吧波特，我可以退让一步，不让你带上袖章和帝国鹰徽。”  
德拉科拉开他们的距离，笑吟吟地看着他。  
他一点也不着急，因为他知道哈利一定答应他。  
就在昨天哈利将他在乎的事情彻底暴露在他的面前，德拉科就扼住哈利的咽喉。  
人只要活着，就有所求，那你要做的就是掩盖所有的痕迹让自己变得看起来无欲无求。  
德拉科一直感激卢修斯对自己为人处世方面的教育。  
然后他听到哈利近乎挫败的声音。  
“我答应你。”

[Chapter 4]  
哈利坐在专机的最后，他垂着眼睛，盯着座椅的边缘发呆。座椅上的布料有一块小小的黑斑，他一直盯着污渍看，看到甚至出现了污渍变大的错觉。  
他眼角扫到自己衣袖上枪色的纽扣，他成立德国纳粹党卫队队长的警卫员，这也是错觉吗？  
当然不是。

“放下，希林，不用你做。”  
希林迟疑地停下动作，他看见自己的上司坐在专机的座椅上，叠着一双长腿，灰蓝的眼睛从报纸的边缘处露出来，“让波特去。”  
希林看向坐在最后的那个男人。他是德拉科昨天从敦刻尔克战俘里挑出来的一个，仅仅只是过了一天就从最卑微的俘虏做到了党卫队队长的警卫员。希林知道有太多的人想要爬上这个位置，企图入了德拉科的眼从此飞黄腾达，但他没想到德拉科就把这个位置随随便便给了一个战俘。  
希林偷偷的打量着他，男人的眉眼不是多么英俊，只能说是清秀，但他身上积累下的一股独特的气质却十分吸引人，听到自己的名字，那人抬起头。  
哦，他有双非常漂亮的湖绿色的眼睛，希林这样想，可惜戴了副眼镜。他看哈利没有动，德拉科又不允许自己动，这让他有点为难。  
“把水给我，波特。”  
希林注意到哈利露出了一个明显的咬牙切齿的表情，然后他走过来，接过了他手中的水壶，扔在德拉科怀里。  
“服务态度真差，波特。”德拉科放下报纸，“重来。”  
“你成心为难我是吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”德拉科放下双腿，“我只是让你做好一个警卫员该做的事。”他眼光瞥到了希林，“你站着干什么，坐下。”  
“我不是你雇来的仆人马尔福！我不觉得一个警卫员需要做这种事！”  
“感谢上帝你终于把自己看做了警卫员，你去问希林，他平日里是不是也干这种事。”  
希林在一旁坐立难安，尴尬的点了点头。  
“动作快点。”德拉科闭上眼睛，“别让我再让你做一遍。”  
哈利憋着一股气，将水壶拿回来递到德拉科面前，德拉科眯着眼睛，“我又不想喝了，拿走。”  
“你他妈是不是有病？你留着我就是想戏弄我？”希林惊恐地看着哈利冲德拉科吼了一声。  
“你是不是有什么焦躁症？”德拉科蹙了蹙眉，“脾气真差。”  
“是个人都不会忍受你那有毛病的吩咐。”哈利看见一旁的希林，补了一句“抱歉。”  
哈利说完就准备回到自己座位上，德拉科抓住了他的手。  
“过来。”德拉科冲他眨眨眼，哈利看着他那双藏着戏谑的眼睛，想甩开他的手。德拉科收紧手指，将他拉过来，“警卫员这么对上司可是非常无理的。”  
“你有事说事，离我远点！”  
“给我挡着点光，”德拉科嘴角翘起一个柔软的弧度，“太亮了，睡不着。”  
“那你就别睡。”  
“我想睡为什么不睡。”他把哈利拉到面前，抓着他的双臂调整角度，“可以了，波特警卫员，麻烦你就这么站着吧。”德拉科懒洋洋的说了这句话就闭上眼睛。  
哈利恶狠狠地盯着地面。德拉科睁开一只眼，看着那个黑发的警卫员咬牙切齿地盯着地面。平流层晴朗的天气在机舱里投下澄清的日光，哈利的侧脸对着他，五官泡在细腻的阳光里，在鼻梁处落下浅浅的阴影，碧绿的眼睛流动着实质般的光线，像是夏日暴雨后沾染水珠的饱满的绿叶，经络分明。  
“喂。”  
“我不叫喂。”  
德拉科抓住哈利的衣摆。  
“你又动手动脚的干什么！”哈利大叫。  
“飞机在晃，我怕摔地上。”  
“摔死你才好呢。”  
德拉科笑了笑，闭上眼没再说话。  
其实这样睡觉他一点也不舒服。

比利时大使一脸愤慨的签署着条约，他冷笑道：“真是麻烦马尔福先生亲自来一趟，实际上，贵方让任何一个会写字的人签署条约，比利时都不会有所抱怨，您完全可以避免这一痛苦的旅行。”  
德拉科把文件收好，云淡风轻的回了一句，“谢谢您的关心大使先生，但我不觉得一个战败国有这样的资格来和我说话。”  
“看见了吗波特，”德拉科把文件交给哈利，“活的现实一点，不要把你的圣人情结带进来。”他抬头看了看天色，“回使馆吧，我们明天才有的回去。”

晚餐之后德拉科问哈利：“出去走走？”  
“你是打算当个活靶子出去给人打？”  
“我可以把这句话当做你在关心我吗？”  
“你是不是应该去医院看看你的脑子？”哈利翻了翻眼睛。  
“跟上来波特。”  
“你为什么不让希林过来！”  
“有你就让他歇歇吧。”  
他们俩就沿着大使馆的小路漫无目的地乱走。“你为什么要当记者？”德拉科突然问。  
“关你屁事。”  
“我是你上司。”  
“你真有脸。”哈利冷淡地回答道：“我从没这么认为，也希望你适可而止，少来点无聊的把戏。”  
比利时六月的风在他们之间穿过，温柔地舔舐过哈利的发丝。他看着路上昏黄的灯光逐渐模糊起来，黑暗像是被晕染过后的墨水，由四周向中心逐渐蔓延。  
他停下了脚步，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，目光所到之处仿佛落下了天灰，漏斗似的倾斜着黑色的光。  
哈利突然意识到什么，他低低地咒骂了一声，小心翼翼地朝前走。德拉科发现了他的异常，“怎么了波特？”  
“没事。”哈利回答得很谨慎，他装作平时走路的样子朝声源处走去。  
“你真的没事吗？”  
“你烦不烦马尔福！我就算死了也和你没关系！”德拉科的问话让他无法集中注意力。  
“你在朝东走，”德拉科声音十分平静，“而我在你的西面。”  
哈利猛地一颤，被脚下凸出的一块砖头绊了一下，他做好了脸朝下的准备，但是迎接他的是冰冷的军装纽扣，狠狠地刮蹭过脸颊。  
比利时的风是薄荷味的。  
哈利愣愣地想着。  
德拉科蹙着眉看了看怀里的人，下意识地扣住他的腰。他实在是太瘦了，瘦到他仿佛一使劲就能折断他的腰。  
但他那么倔强。  
像是铁铸的骨，怎么也不愿意低下头，即使这个低头会让他少吃很多的苦。哈利不知道，德拉科注意到他的原因，正是他的倔强、他钢铁一般笔直的脊梁。  
“你的眼睛怎么回事？”  
哈利推开德拉科，身子一个踉跄，德拉科一把抓住他的小臂，“你到底是怎么回事？”  
“和你没关系。”  
“哈利•波特！不要让我问你第三遍！”  
哈利犹豫着，“……夜盲。”他最后撇过头低声道。  
这个回答让德拉科愣了一下，“我晚上看不见，只有模模糊糊的影子。我曾经在英国治疗过，不知道为什么它又复发了。”哈利甩开德拉科的手，挺直身子，声音有些发颤，“满意了吗？”  
德拉科试探地朝他走了几步，“你看得见吗？”  
“我说我夜盲晚上看不见，需要我再重复一遍吗？”  
“你能走路吗？”  
“我眼睛看不见不是腿断了，你是耳朵不好还是脑子有病。”  
“无礼的属下。”  
“我不是你属下！我和你没有任何关系！”哈利突然冲他吼了一句。  
德拉科没搭理他，走到哈利旁边，拉起他的手，牵着他原路返回。  
“别和我拉拉扯扯。”  
“我如果不牵着你，你明天就是一个猪头脸！”  
“关你什么事！”  
“我会瞎！”  
哈利还想吼他，德拉科用对战俘的威胁让他闭了嘴。  
“你真是个圣人，波特。”德拉科拉着他的手，慢慢地向前迈步，“注意脚下，波特！”  
“那是因为你从未去过战场，也不知道一瞬间失去亲人的感觉。”  
“你怕黑，波特。”  
“少放屁马尔福！”  
“你在发抖。”  
“你没权利知道我的过去。”  
德拉科停了下来，松开哈利的手。哈利面朝正前方，眉眼平静，就像当初他在战俘群里看见他那样，从容不迫。  
德拉科觉得，他可以对所有人八面玲珑，但是对哈利，不可能。  
他有些想生气，这股怒意莫名其妙却来势汹汹。  
晚风在树林间穿梭，留下又动荡又缥缈的声音，像是一条河流，从亘古流淌至今。被风吹落的树叶落在树的根部，树叶在暗黄的灯光下透出明亮的金绿色。叶脉向四周扩散，叶柄还残留着树汁青涩的气味。光影横斜，寂静海水般咸湿，带着朦胧的雾气，润湿人的眉尖。  
这是个好风景，但是哈利看不见。  
他的神情平静又柔和，像是一个平常人。他将所有的苦果一一吞下，让苦涩在周身一遍遍环流。  
他倔着性子，一个人扛在肩上。  
他从不让别人知道。  
德拉科突然就不愿意生气了。  
他重新拉起哈利的手，合拢他的手指，然后攥进掌心里。哈利的手指远不如看起来那样细腻，常年在外的奔波使得这双手变得有些粗糙。哈利的指尖贴着自己的掌心，德拉科能感觉到他的指纹和薄茧，像是蝴蝶落在花蕊上一样，静静的栖息在自己的掌心里。他的手指在狭小的空间里动了动，指尖一点一点触碰着手掌的中心，仿佛无数个细微的吻，连成一串温柔的旋律。  
德拉科下意识的握的更紧了一些。他以为哈利会甩开他的手，呵斥他，但他只是安静的被他牵着。  
在叆叇的晚风里，他们都似乎变得不太一样。  
“我回去会放掉一些人。”  
他看见哈利掩在灯光里的下颚线条变得柔和了许多，但很快就恢复了原样。  
德拉科觉得，那或许只是他看错了。

[Chapter 5]  
哈利最近被德拉科弄得很暴躁，暴躁到了看见他就想扯嗓子吼他一声的那种。但德拉科永远有对付他的办法，他有些后悔早早地把软肋暴露在德拉科的面前。  
关于德拉科私放俘虏这件事，哈利一直认为那是德拉科在耍他，只是做个表面工作。但是他前几天跟着德拉科去工厂里视察时，却在街上看见了那个孩子。  
四肢健全，肤色健康，还是原来的样子。  
这让哈利有些愕然。  
他知道纳粹的残忍，也知道党卫军的罪恶。从水晶之夜那晚开始，身穿黑色军服肩佩红袖章的党卫队在他眼里就成了深林里夜嚎的狼。  
但是德拉科，这个总领党卫队的人却活得像是个另类。他不羞辱俘虏，不折磨俘虏，他把他们视作蝼蚁，却从未去踩上一脚。  
更别提对他的态度。  
哈利不知道德拉科对他抱了什么心思，他那些半分真情半分假意的暧昧动作总能让他手忙脚乱。  
哈利不喜欢这种无措的慌乱感，但从昨晚德拉科牵着他回到使馆来看，他或许真的和别的军官不一样。  
这也是他最终没有甩开德拉科手的原因，哈利的直觉告诉他，也许他可以不用那么讨厌德拉科。  
但德拉科依然很讨厌。  
比如把他的三餐换成了胡萝卜。  
“你是不是傻？”  
“医生说你缺维生素A。”  
“我缺维生素A就要天天吃胡萝卜？你缺脑子也要天天吃猪脑子吗？”  
德拉科坐在他房间里唯一一个沙发上，叠着腿双手抱臂靠着背垫，淡金的发丝压着眼睫，“你先吃，回来再吃别的。别搞得我像是虐待你一样。”  
“你等会儿要干什么去？”哈利敏捷的抓住了一些词眼。  
“这个啊，”德拉科咬着淡粉色的唇歪头冲他笑了笑，瞳孔里掠过一阵明媚的风，“保密。”

“你说的秘密……就是去骑马？”哈利瞪着眼前打着响鼻的马匹。  
“今早希林在一家废弃的农舍里发现了两匹马，就牵了回来。”德拉科拍了拍马背，踩上马镫利落地上马。他笔直地立在马上，优雅的线条镀着耀眼的金边。他戴着干净的白手套，攥紧手上深色的缰绳，黑色的军装笔挺，笑的灿烂又纯粹，“和我找乐子去，波特。”

“什么啊波特，你一个英国人居然不会骑马！”  
“我不是军事学院毕业的谢谢。”  
“这是基本的素质！”  
“对不起我家不是容克贵族。”  
德拉科松了缰绳，不满道：“为什么我一个副官要给警卫员牵马？”  
“谁让你出来找乐子的。”哈利坐在马上，非常惬意地看风景。  
“那是我以为你会骑马。”  
“可惜我不会。你不牵那就回去，你可以自己骑，我自己走回去。”  
“不行，万一你跑了呢？”  
哈利的眼睛里闪过一丝莫名的光，但他很快恢复到原来毫不在意的样子，“快点走。”  
“你下来，我不牵了。”  
“不存在的，我才不会给你牵马，别做大梦了马尔福。你还真把我当你警卫员了。”  
“你是不是晚上就看不见这些东西了？”  
德拉科突然扬起脸，深邃的眸子注视着他，天光劈过树的罅隙，在他的瞳孔深处游动。哈利没来由一慌，点了点头，然后他又像撑起气场一样怼了德拉科一句：“你家夜盲隔天就好了？”  
德拉科除下手套扔到哈利怀里，小声地抱怨了一句：“居然连马都不会骑。”但他还是顺从地牵起了缰绳，慢慢地向前走。

法国的六月和这个国度一样浪漫又明媚，树林里氤氲着泄露的日光，在无数苍翠的绿叶中重重反射，最终停留在面前人的发丝上。明亮的、浅淡的发色，在眼前静静地摇曳。  
哈利移开眼光，看见德拉科执着缰绳的手背，在深色的掩映下显得愈发白皙。衣袖处露出纤细的腕骨，手指微微蜷起，曲出皮肤下优雅的骨节。哈利低头看了看自己的手，就是那样优美的手，在昨天小心地拉起他的，像是黑暗中指路的明灯，带着他走向光亮的彼岸。  
失去一种感官的人，其他的感官会变得出奇的敏感。在昨晚黑夜铺天盖地席卷而来后，他通过德拉科的手，敏感地捕捉到对方掌心的细纹和血液中流淌的暖意，以及话语中掩埋的、别扭的在乎和关心。  
他不明白一位纳粹军人为什么有这样柔和的心思，也许德拉科说的对，他走进了一个思维定式的怪圈；也可能，只是德拉科和别人不一样罢了。  
他同样不明白德拉科对他的态度为什么转变的如此之快，从刚开始迫使他答应成为警卫员，到现在处处容忍他。  
德拉科•马尔福，你真是个奇怪的人。  
马蹄落在厚密的草地里，遮住了细碎的足音。风穿过树叶，带起大雨般磅礴的叶响，光线被切割，随着叶片的摇晃而滚滚流淌。飞鸟的剪影一闪而过，啼鸣声从远方层层传递而来，像是被水冲淡，耳畔只留得一声短促的银铃般清脆的响声。  
“马尔福。”  
听到哈利的声音，德拉科抬头示意他什么事。哈利看着他安静的凝视着自己，有些额发被汗水打湿，颜色显得略深，在一丛淡色中格外显眼。德拉科的鼻尖上覆着薄汗，闪着影影绰绰的光，下颚线条流畅，棱角分明。他瞳孔的颜色不是纯粹的灰，也不是纯粹的蓝，是两者混杂的漂亮的颜色。他高兴的时候，眼里会有光，眼波里流淌着瑰丽的诗篇；他生气时，灰色会遮盖蓝色，是海上诞生暴风雨时的模样。  
而现在，他的眼眸里倒映着风、倒映着树、倒映着蓝天白云、倒映着金色的日光。  
同样的，也倒映着自己。  
哈利感觉到有什么开始不对劲起来，不管是德拉科还是他自己，都似乎开始背离当初的自己。现在的德拉科不是当初第一次见他的德拉科，那么他自己呢？  
哈利突然有些慌张，但他不知道自己在慌张什么。那种没来由的慌张像是一张网，将他网在正中，他恐惧，他无措，但他不知道怎样从网里出去。他慌忙的撕扯着网，却越来越无助的发现自己被缠的越来越紧。  
哈利审视着自己，用最严苛的标准审视着自己对德拉科的态度，他要知道自己到底处在怎样的边缘。是否越过了他的底线，是否与他的立场相违背，是否，还可以悬崖勒马。  
他淡淡道：“我不需要你牵马，停下来吧。”  
德拉科回过头，继续朝前走，“你就呆马上吧，别废话了。”  
“我让你停下来！”  
德拉科对哈利的怒吼感到一头雾水，他的眼底闪过一丝愠怒，但他所做的仅仅是拉住缰绳，让马儿停下脚步。  
哈利从马上下来，落脚不稳差点摔下来。德拉科想去扶他，哈利拍开他的手，有些狼狈地扶了扶眼镜，“你先走吧，我自己回去。”  
德拉科注视着他，灰蓝色的瞳孔被日光照耀到透明，浅淡得仿佛易碎的琉璃。他的嘴唇动了动，像是要说什么，但他最终也只是笑了一声。他翻身上马，在马上俯视着哈利，他背着光，眉眼淹没在阴影里，让人看不清他的表情。德拉科没有动，整个人仿佛木泥雕塑一般立在马上，正在哈利准备催他时，他挥起马鞭，马嘶鸣了一声，朝远方奔去。  
哈利闭上眼睛，阳光让他觉得无比刺眼。他靠着一棵树，慢慢地蹲下来，然后深深叹了一口气。

昨晚战时指挥部灯火通明，哈利这层一直有人在走动，军靴的声音重重落在老旧的木板上，吵的哈利几乎一晚上没睡得着。第二天他吃早饭时被敲门声一吓，一口咖啡差点呛死他，他打开门，“希林？”  
“波特你能不能去隔壁叫醒副官？他平时起的很早但昨晚和将军商量事情快凌晨才睡。”他向哈利示意了自己满怀的文件，“我还要去将军那里，实在没空去叫副官。”他说完就朝楼上走去。  
“出什么事了？”  
希林头也不回地走，“法国战败了，明天要签署停战协议。元首亲自赴法，党卫队需要做好安保工作。”  
哈利的手握紧了，古铜的门把上有凸出的花纹，它们死死的硌着他的皮肤，将那片区域硌出惨白的颜色。他缓慢的眨了眨眼，像是在消化这个消息。  
法国败了，那德国这只凶猛的鹰隼下一个目标是谁？  
他关上门，向德拉科的房间走去。哈利猛的推开门，木门撞到墙壁上发出痛苦的呻吟声，木屑在空气中起伏，轻飘飘落在地上。  
——英国，他的祖国。  
“马尔福。”他站在床边，低声叫着德拉科的名字，声音嘶哑，像是声带被人狠狠地碾压过。  
德拉科整个人缩在被子里，哈利伸手去推他，德拉科翻了个身。他一把掀了被子，“大早上干什么波特！”德拉科一脸不爽，“我昨晚上睡得很迟，别来烦我。”  
哈利被法国投降这个消息刺激的一肚子火，他就知道这该死的绥靖政策总有一天会出事。他一巴掌拍到被子上，“快点起来马尔福，我他妈没工夫在这里陪你浪费时间！”  
“你自己出去玩去。”德拉科的声音模模糊糊的穿过被单，他还说了什么话，但说着说着就没声音了。  
哈利觉得自己已经快被气死了，现在一股莫大的慌乱和耻辱攫住了他，让他变得像是一个易炸的炮弹。他单膝贴在床上，费力的去拉德拉科身上裹着的被子，德拉科揪着被子不让他抢过去。  
“你给我起来！德拉科•马尔福！你已经二十几了，不是两岁了！你能不能像个成年人一样不要有起床气！”  
哈利爬到床上，把德拉科从被子里挖出来，不无讽刺的说：“法国投降了，你怎么还睡得着？你难道不应该像其他人一样高兴的整夜睡不着觉吗？”  
德拉科费力的睁开眼，非常迷蒙的看了哈利一眼，又闭上了眼睛。  
“德拉科•马尔福！”  
“先放开我波特，”德拉科挫败的睁开眼，“我起还不行吗。”  
德拉科撑起身子，靠在身后的软垫上。哈利把叠好的衣服扔给他，“你手又没断，自己穿。”德拉科顶着一件白衬衣半天没动静，“你他妈的不会坐着也能睡吧！”哈利处在崩溃的边缘，他一把掀起衬衣，果不其然的发现德拉科闭上了眼睛。  
哈利还想推他，德拉科抓住他的小臂，“我困死了波特，再让我睡五分钟。”德拉科靠着哈利，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。  
哈利的手蹭过德拉科的头发，是意料之中的柔软细腻。哈利看着德拉科，他靠着自己的腹部，睡的十分安静。  
就是这一幕，让哈利突然冷静了下来。法国战败，其实在他的意料之中，他不应该把气撒到德拉科身上。绥靖政策只会助长侵略者的贪婪而无法得到任何实质性的保护。  
——他只是，有些过度担心了。  
但这确确实实和德拉科无关。  
但却也不是毫无关系，因为他是德国军人，因为他是纳粹高层，因为希特勒的赏识和他的自身能力将来极有可能让他上战场，成为一个指挥官。  
哈利盯着德拉科，拍他的手停在半空。  
他真的会成为一个指挥官吗？  
他真的会成为侵略者中的一员吗？  
那到那时的他，还会是现在这个样子吗？  
门外希林问道：“副官醒了吗？再过一个小时我们就要出发了。”  
哈利咬咬牙，把德拉科摇醒，把贴身的衬衫和裤子递给他，“穿上再睡。”  
睡意朦胧的德拉科非常听话，等他换好衣服后，哈利拿着黑色的军装外套给他穿上，替他翻好衣领，系上绑带。  
“你干什么！别靠我这么近！”德拉科把头埋在哈利颈窝里，额发蹭着领口露出的一小块皮肤，让哈利心里有些发虚。  
“这衣服真繁琐。”当哈利最后替德拉科围上袖章时，德拉科已经醒过来了。他安静的看着哈利替他围好袖章，系上扣子，再抚平衣服上的皱褶，他嘴角翘起一个小小的笑，温暖又柔和。  
“你笑什么笑！”哈利凶他，“那么大的一个人还有起床气！免费帮你穿衣服，便宜你了！快下去吧你，希林已经催了不知道多少次了！”  
德拉科一手勾住哈利的手指，一手整理自己的发丝，“你还挺能干。”  
哈利被他说得脸一红，他让自己平复下来，郑重其事地对德拉科说道：“我希望你能自重。我不知道你到现在不放我走的原因是什么，但我希望，在你放我走之前，能够有个正常的相处模式。”他的心里有些堵，“不要对我动手动脚的。”  
德拉科像是什么都没听到那样捏了捏哈利的脸，然后转身下楼了。  
他到楼下空地时，古德里安正在和人说话，看见他来，古德里安温和的笑道：“明天要辛苦你了，德拉科。”  
“这是我分内的事，将军。”  
“你很有天赋，德拉科。”古德里安拍了拍他的肩，“你父亲去世时将你委托给我，希望我能把你调教成一位高素质的军官。我想，你已经成功的做到了这点。”  
德拉科笑了笑，没有说话。  
“我听说，工厂里做工的战俘少了一些？”  
“是。”德拉科点头，“我给放掉了一些。”  
听到他们谈话的内容，哈利竖起耳朵。  
古德里安笑了笑，“放掉几个也就罢了，我还以为是他们逃跑了。”  
德拉科发出愉快的笑声。  
古德里安皱起眉头，“那个黑发的士兵，是你新的警卫员？”  
“是的，将军。”  
“那他没什么没有带帝国鹰徽？”  
发现古德里安的视线聚焦在自己身上，哈利打了个激灵。“那是我新任的警卫员，他是个英国人。”  
“英国人？”古德里安愣了一下，然后反应过来，“你从战俘里挑了一个英国人作为你的警卫员？这有些胡闹了德拉科。”  
“没关系将军。”德拉科看了看有些紧张的哈利，笑道：“我们关系很融洽。”  
古德里安点点头，“我相信你，你一向是个有分寸的孩子。不过，法国签署条约的时候，不要带着他。元首看见了，怕是会不高兴。”  
德拉科退到哈利身边，在他耳边悄悄地说：“你看，我有权利释放俘虏。”他调皮地眨眨眼，“不过看你刚才将军问我话时紧张的样子，你那是在关心我吗？”

哈利在远处冷眼看着那个德意志帝国的元首得意洋洋的走进列车车厢里。他被德拉科勒令留在车厢外，“你不能进去。这不是你戴不戴帝国鹰徽的问题，以你这不怕死的自我牺牲精神，我觉得你最后可能会忍不住行刺。”德拉科把他推给两个党卫队队员，“看住他，如果我出来他不在原地，我就要你们俩的命。”  
哈利收回目光，开始盯着地面发呆。很好，现在法国败了，德国下一个目标是英国，这差不多已经是定局了。哈利毫不怀疑丘吉尔的能力，他只是担心英国孤立无援，是否经得住德国强盗般的狂轰乱炸。  
还有另一件事，他必须得回到英国。这么长时间与报社失联，罗恩和赫敏估计快要急疯了。他这十几天一直在偷偷摸索敦刻尔克到英国的路线，没想到这该死的法国投降的那么快，也没想到德拉科也要来法国，其实他最没想到的是德拉科把他绑在身边。  
一想到这个哈利就头疼，他现在如果要回到英国，第一件事就是要躲过德拉科，但照现在德拉科找他的频率来看，基本不可能。  
但离开德拉科是迟早的事。  
他必须要离开他。  
英国遭受德国的进攻，而他身为英国人却不能回国，反而在敌人身边过着苟且活命的日子。而且，他愣了愣，看向了那个被临时拉来的车厢，还和一个纳粹高层纠缠不清。  
到底纠缠不清到什么程度，他自己也有些糊涂了。到底是什么时候，万丈深渊般的分明的界限变得如此模糊？他被名为暧昧的花吸引，一点一点朝着毁灭之墟靠近，那是一条路，没有可以后退的余地。当他摘到那朵花时，便只有两个选择，拿着花跳下去，亦或是，呆在原地等死。  
哈利摘掉眼镜，把脸埋在掌心里。  
冷静下来，哈利。  
他反复告诫自己，当断则断。  
良久，他呼出一口气，重新戴上眼镜。他环视着贡比涅森林，这个生机勃勃的地方正举办着一场耻辱的签约仪式。风水轮流转，二十二年之前法国人扮演的得意洋洋的角色现在由德国人代替。  
真是讽刺。  
德拉科百无聊赖地站在车厢里，狭小的车厢里站满了人，室温在阳光的直射下逐渐变高。他看了看正襟危坐的双方代表，然后悄悄地走到了人群的最末端。德拉科靠在墙壁上，他的右边是车窗，透过车窗，他可以看到不远处被两个党卫队队员看守的哈利。  
德拉科眼光缓慢地移到了窗外，他看见那个警卫员倚着树在发呆，军靴无意识地摩擦着草地，像是在想什么事情。他发了一会儿呆就开始四处走，因为角度原因，德拉科有时候看不到他脸上的表情。德拉科侧过脸，看着哈利无聊地踢了一会儿石子，又蹲在地上拔草。  
那样子可真蠢，德拉科有点想笑。他还打算继续看下去，身边的布雷斯咳了两声，冲他使了使眼色。德拉科像是被发现了什么秘密一样，有些尴尬的扭回头。  
哈利看见一行人从列车里出来，他眼尖的看见了德拉科，那人正笔直的立在希特勒的面前，恭顺的听他讲话。  
“那么，”哈利和德拉科回到下榻地方的途中装作毫不在意的问道：“条约签署好了？”  
“没有，凯特尔将军留在那里和法国代表谈判。他们嫌条约太过苛刻，这场谈判估计明天才会结束。当然，”他笑了笑，“结果只有一个。”  
“那么接下来的行程呢？”  
“元首先回去，我们要等明天凯特尔将军结束签约仪式再回去。”他耸了耸肩，“明天我不大愿意去，我想留在公馆里补个觉，反正布雷斯可以接管。”他凑到哈利这边，“我们明天去练枪吗？”  
哈利直接推开了他。  
第二天早上，哈利坐在桌边思来想去，还是拿出一本硬壳的黑色笔记本出来写工作笔记，这对他回到英国之后的报道还是有些益处的。  
“你在写什么？”  
哈利吓得合起本子，对身后挑眉的德拉科怒目而视：“你妈妈难道没教你进别人房间前先敲门吗?”  
“你门是开着的。”  
“你又有什么破事？”  
“和我出去练枪去。”  
“我不去。”  
“你该知道这次条约有一项规定，具体内容我不方便告诉你。但是里面，有你在乎的东西。”德拉科偏了偏头，“你知道我有放走他们但是元首不会生我气的权利。”   
希林在公馆一颗比较结实的树上挂了枪靶，“这地方居然连个靶场也没有。”德拉科拿着手帕擦拭着枪身，哈利看着那把外形优雅的手枪在德拉科指尖翻转。德拉科端详着手枪，他举起枪试了一下又收回来，“布雷斯他们全都换了瓦尔特PPK那种类型，”德拉科伸出左手，希林在他手上放了一个弹夹，他右手握着握柄顶部，左手将弹夹装进握柄里，“咔嚓”一声拉开保险，“可我还是喜欢鲁格P08。”他把手枪递给哈利，勾起嘴角，“试试么？”  
“对不起我想打的是你而不是靶子。”哈利抱臂立在一边，军靴漫不经心的摩擦着草地。  
“告诉我波特，”德拉科弹了弹枪身，“你会用枪吗？”  
“我再说最后一遍，我不是军事学院毕业的。”  
“你应该学会用枪。”德拉科把哈利拉过来，“拿着。”哈利狐疑的看着他，“我让你拿着。”哈利接过枪，德拉科站在他身后，手臂环上他的腰。  
“你干什么！死远点！”  
“闭嘴波特！听我说！”德拉科覆上哈利握枪的手，抬起臂膀，“身子站直了，手臂要伸直。”他带着哈利调整手臂方向，“眼睛对准靶心，准星也要对准。记住了，三点一线。”德拉科的手指环住哈利扣在扳机上的指节。  
“准备好。”  
哈利全神贯注的盯着靶心。  
“三、二、一。”  
他们一起扣下了扳机，手枪的后坐力让哈利整个人贴在德拉科身上，“怎么，吓得投怀送抱了？”  
哈利恶狠狠地给了他一肘子，拉开与德拉科的距离。  
希林跑去树前摘枪靶，德拉科拉好保险，“我教你用枪，是想让你知道，枪这种东西，是把双刃剑。用完枪就要拉上保险，这是我在英国留学时教官教我们的。因为它会走火，你不知道什么时候为你所用的东西，下一秒会要了你的命。”  
“但它同样也是个好东西，因为它可以救命。”  
“我要让你知道，开枪意味着取人性命，但它同时也意味着救人一命。”  
“可能是你自己的，但更多的时候，是你在乎的人的。”

[Chapter 6]  
虽然德方开下的条件十分苛刻，但是法国政府依然选择屈服。法国北部的富庶地区被占领，贝当傀儡政府也建立起来，这个欧洲头号陆军大国输了，彻彻底底的。  
“我们要去哪里？”哈利在专机上询问德拉科。  
“德国。”德拉科扶正军帽。  
哈利脸上闪过不可置信的光，“你说去哪里？”  
德拉科被他语气里的惊怒弄得有些摸不着头脑，“德国。怎么了？”  
哈利察觉到自己的失态，连忙恢复到平时的样子，“没什么。”  
“你不想去？”  
哈利没有说话。  
德拉科好笑地看着他，伸手去拉他的袖子，“可是我在那里啊，”他嘴角勾起小小的笑，“你真的不考虑一下吗？”  
哈利脸一红，连忙甩开他的手，偷偷看四周，发现没人注意到他们，“你能不能别动手动脚的？旁边有人呢！”  
“那没人的时候我是不是就可以动手动脚了？”  
“闭嘴睡觉去吧你！”  
德拉科发出一阵愉悦的轻笑。  
哈利埋着头，不让德拉科看见他现在满脸通红的样子。  
他为什么要红脸，该死的！  
他们刚一下车就受到了希特勒派来的代表团的欢迎，希姆莱和他们握手，“凯特尔将军，你这次让整个德国为之骄傲。”他又看向德拉科，“你做的也非常好，古德里安一直在我面前夸奖你。你要知道，能得到古德里安赏识的人并不多。”  
德拉科礼貌地颔首，“过奖了，海因里希。”  
希姆莱看了看手表，“元首为了庆祝法国投降举办了宴会，专车都去接送客人了，大概还有五分钟就到。”他指了指哈利，“那个士兵，身上为什么没有帝国鹰徽？”  
德拉科顺着希姆莱看向哈利，“他是我新任命的警卫员，昨天他徽章上的别针掉了，徽章也就没了。我都忘了这个事了，多谢你提醒。”  
他看着哈利在和希林说话，两人不知道说了什么，哈利就笑了起来，弯起一双翡翠般的眼睛，湖绿色的眼波流转，揉碎了眼底溅起的光亮。德拉科叫来随行的德国战地记者，他低声说道：“看见那个士兵了吗？黑发绿眼，带着眼镜的那个。偷偷拍一张他照片给我，别让他发现。”德拉科抬起眼睑，看着和希林谈笑的哈利，薄唇挑起一个若有若无的笑，“他这个人，有些警觉。”  
德拉科看着战地记者拍完照，“什么时候能给我？”  
“晚上就可以，副官。”  
德拉科点点头走向哈利，希林看见他过来就走远了些，给了他们些空间。“你似乎和希林关系不错。”  
“那是因为人家比你讨喜。”  
“我就这么不招你待见？”  
“是啊。”  
德拉科手指碰了碰哈利的，“你这人，没意思。”  
“你这样不怕被人看见！”  
“我上头有人。”德拉科压低声音：“我是军队里少有的以容克贵族嫡长子身份参军的人，元首尚且要卖我几分面子。”他轻蔑地笑了笑，“这些人算什么？”  
“车来了，少臭屁了你。”  
车停在一栋别墅面前，德拉科带着哈利进门，“这是我住的地方，二楼有客房。”  
“你一个容克贵族就住这么小的地方？”  
“你想去我家庄园看看？”  
“没兴趣，谢谢。”哈利停了下来，“希林住哪里？不在这里吗？”  
“他有自己的公寓。”  
“你呢？”  
“我在你隔壁。你可以随时来找我。”  
哈利朝他翻翻眼睛。  
“我其实不大回来，有时忙起来直接会睡在办公室里。”  
“我同情希林。”  
“你怎么就不同情我。”  
“你怎么就好意思说这种话！”  
快五点时德拉科来到哈利房间，带来一托盘的点心，“钟点工六点才会来，你先吃点垫垫吧。”  
哈利放下书，“你不在这吃？”  
“今晚元首举行宴会，我晚上估计要迟点回来。希林已经在楼下等了。”德拉科关上门，“早点睡。”  
哈利合上书坐在床上发呆。  
他今早听希林说了柏林一家水果罐头厂司机的笑话，这家水果厂每天都会运新鲜水果到柏林，在六点前出柏林。  
现在刚刚五点，如果现在出去，可以赶在卡车出柏林之前偷偷溜上去。他不能招摇过市的出柏林，德拉科知道他走了肯定要找他。  
德拉科。  
哈利思路突然断片。他看向书桌的抽屉，里面静静躺着那把鲁格P08，上次打完枪，德拉科把枪交给他，美其名曰给他保管。哈利不知道他上次说话的用意，但他仍然记得德拉科“在乎的人”这四个字的语气有多重。  
他在变相地暗示着他。  
哈利发出一声模糊的叹息。  
他不知道是什么时候德拉科对他有了这种想法，而他对德拉科，也不知道什么时候开始会有了脸红、迁就以及犹豫。  
乱了，全乱了。  
从德拉科从战俘发现他的那一刻，就全都乱了。

他来到书桌前，拉开抽屉，窗外路灯渐次亮起，像无数漂浮在空中的晶莹的水母。  
水母告诉他，时间不多了。  
哈利拿起背包，顺手将枪放进包里。他不能从正门出去，卫兵一定会去通知德拉科的。他推开窗子，大概估测了一下高度，楼下是一片浓密的草地，哈利咬咬牙，踏上一边凸出的墙壁，尽量降低自己与地面的高度，然后一跃而下。  
哈利站起来，发现自己手腕这里还是擦破了一点皮。他翻过栅栏，朝罐头厂方向奔去。他刚刚溜到卡车上，司机就开动引擎。哈利缩在一堆篮子里长吁了一口气，他隔着背包触碰到手枪的轮廓，哈利突然想知道他走了之后德拉科的感觉。德拉科如果知道他走了会怎么样？愤怒？难过？心酸？自嘲？还是有些意料之中？他疲惫地闭上眼睛，既然错了，就不要再错下去了。  
当哈利被晃醒的时候，天已经黑了下来。他眨了眨眼睛，发现并没有出现夜盲的征兆。他心里窃喜了一下，哈利看向外面，发现车停在一个酒馆门口，司机正朝那里走去。  
他急忙跳下来，他不能跟着司机到达目的地，这样容易被发现。哈利点了一杯咖啡，长时间未进食让他的胃有些发痛。  
“请问一下，这里是什么地方。”  
服务生放下杯子，“这里是迪德斯多夫，先生。”  
哈利点点头，他快速解决咖啡，刚准备起身。酒馆的门被人粗暴的推开，玻璃震碎的声音让这个不大的酒馆瞬间安静下来。哈利僵住了身子，他听见身边人颤抖的声音，“党卫队来了。”  
士兵整齐的声音落在酒馆门口，像是死神挥起镰刀时凌厉的破空声，撕开哈利极力伪装的镇定。然后他听见马丁靴不紧不慢落在地板上的声音，和主人平时漫不经心的作风如出一辙。但哈利知道，那人从来不是漫不经心的人，他有手腕，也冷酷无情。  
他只是习惯性地对他露出温柔无害的样子。  
收拢起爪牙，摆出万般无奈的妥协。  
但那前提是，他还留在他身边。  
哈利背对着他，冷汗一点一点覆满额头。那人漫不经心地在门口来回踱了几次，然后他听见希林的声音：“大厅里的所有人都不许动！等到党卫队搜查过才可以自由走动。”  
大厅里已经有妇女惊恐的啜泣声，哈利听见那人开口了，“请帝国的人民不要惊慌，党卫队只是来，找一个人，一个喜欢乱跑的人。”哈利紧紧扣住桌边，他有一种被人扼住咽喉的窒息感，他发誓他听见那个人笑了一下，声音陡然降至冰点，像是被淬上森然的寒意，“进去查！给我把人找出来！”  
哈利大脑急速转动，他逼迫自己想出一个逃脱的办法，但这除了增添他那仿佛溺水般的窒息感外，并无多大用处。他眼角看见墙角处堆起一堆酒桶，这或许可以暂时遮住他。哈利也不管有没有人看见他动，他豁出去一般慢慢蹲下去，挪到酒桶之后。  
“没有找到那人，队长。”  
“他该死的到底去了哪！”德拉科饱含怒意的声音让哈利打了个颤，他又等了一会儿才悄悄出来结了账。  
外面下着瓢泼似的大雨，哈利回头和服务员借伞，却被告知没有准备伞。哈利叹了口气，当他踏出酒馆时，一束强光直直照射着他。哈利惊愕的看向光源，德拉科撑着伞站在不远处，身后停了几辆车，车灯都打开着，汇成一束强光照亮了他整个人。  
他下意识往后退了几步，德拉科撑着伞，一步一步地朝他走过来。他的眼睛是灰盖着蓝，哈利知道这是他不高兴的表现。但那种灰现在变得像银色般透明，他已经不敢去想象德拉科现在的愤怒。  
从天而降的雨水仿佛银针一般一下一下钉入他的关节。哈利转身就跑，周围店铺的灯光逐渐从视线中被剥离，哈利被不平的路面绊了一下，他在大雨中勉强稳住身子。  
夜盲又来了。  
哈利怕黑，这是真的，德拉科猜的一点都不假。  
他在十岁那年，在某个漆黑雨夜，他爸爸曾经在战场上俘虏的一个军官的儿子，在多年的蛰伏后，找上了门来。那时的他，刚刚去杂货店买来妈妈做蓝莓派的果酱，回家时，温馨的港湾已经变成了人间地狱，他的父母，连同他养的那只小白猫，都没能逃脱厄运。  
而过了几天，他的教父同样惨遭杀害。  
哈利从此不再拥有无忧的童年，来到姨妈家，过起了奴仆一般的生活。黑夜夺取了他的所有，包括他那双湖绿的眼睛，他那完完全全继承母亲的眼睛，也无法在黑暗中看见东西。  
他憎恶黑夜，但却更加惧怕。  
哈利在雨夜里摸索着前进，夜盲毁了他仅有的机会。但哈利心知肚明，毁掉他的其实是他那时在德拉科别墅里的犹豫，他浪费在德拉科身上的时间，终究成了德拉科找到他的机会。  
从眼睫出留下的水渍，是雨而不是泪，他的泪很早就流干了。  
他想要逃离德拉科，但冥冥之中有一种渴望，让他停留下逃亡的脚步。  
他不能向那种渴望屈服，他甚至都不能有那种可怕的想法。但是感情如决堤之水，他早已无力回天。  
哈利拼了命一样的往前走，他不知道前面还有没有路，他只知道，再与德拉科纠缠下去，他就要疯了。被他的立场和渴望，理智与感性，活活撕成两半。  
一半对他说，快点走，别被他抓住;一半对他说，留下来吧。  
他的喉咙里发出模糊的哽咽。  
该怎么办？  
“你这家伙。”他的手臂被人拽住，踉踉跄跄地被人圈进怀里。  
“哈利•波特。”那人咬牙切齿地开口：“你这狠心的家伙。”  
但他的动作依然轻柔，就像他一贯对待他那样，无微不至的呵护与无底线的包容。  
“你知不知道你穿着一身军装却不戴徽章会被认作反纳粹的人？”德拉科搂着他，“你这家伙，该死的你从来不为我考虑一下。我宴席参加到一半就带人急匆匆地跑来，明天元首一定要问我话了。”  
德拉科贴着哈利的脸颊，睫毛轻轻刷过哈利的眼尾，“你这家伙！”他似乎也就只会骂这些话，“我就知道你怕黑，你看你抖得像是得了癫痫一样。我在这里，哈利，我在这里。”  
哈利揪着德拉科的衣摆，黑暗化作实质落在他的身上，他觉得自己就要被拖进深渊了。  
有柔软的触碰落在他的嘴角，沾染着雨水的冰凉轻轻地落了下来，停留的时间并不长，但是足以让哈利明白德拉科在干什么。  
德拉科的嘴唇贴在哈利的耳廓处，“我以前看到两个孩子争辩一个问题。他们指着一株细弱的幼苗，幼苗上有一只虫子。”  
“一个孩子说是虫子在动，一个孩子说是因为有风才动的。”  
“我觉得，那不过是我心动罢了。”

他们俩在士兵来临之前匆匆分开，回去的途中，两人一句话也没有说过。希林坐在前面，内心有些莫名其妙。他对德拉科兴师动众带了党卫队出去找人表示不理解，虽然德拉科对哈利的偏爱人人都知道，但是离开宴会亲自找人似乎有些太过了。  
他又偷偷回头看了看那俩人，还是觉得不可思议。  
德拉科换好睡衣打开哈利房门的时候，哈利已经睡着了。台灯亮着，照亮房间的一隅，他走过去，注视着哈利，看着他五官舒展，安静地熟睡着。他抬手轻轻拨开他额前垂下的发丝，发现那里有一块闪电形的疤痕，他的手指停留在那里。  
他是心动了。  
从天空到大地，心脏持续着令人晕眩的摆动。  
那是初恋，不会错的。  
德拉科俯下身子，将一个吻落在哈利的额头上，然后起身离开房间。  
门关上的那一霎那，那双湖绿的眼睛睁开，带着难以置信的目光盯着门缝看了良久。  
哈利一直都没睡。  
他一直清醒得很，就像他一直清醒地知道德拉科对他的感情。  
他抬起手臂盖住眼睛。  
乱了套了。

[Chapter 7]  
哈利在熹微的晨光中醒来。  
他看着模糊的天花板，缓慢地眨了眨眼，让自己消化掉没能逃回英国这个消息。  
他翻了个身，将头埋入被子中。被子里盈满了柠檬的香气，混杂着阳光干爽的味道，像母亲的羊水一般包裹住他。  
那是他自己的味道，他似乎也就只剩下这个了。  
哈利掀开被子，黎明的光从窗帘的罅隙中探出，在地上留下一地水似的波纹。他摸索到床头柜上眼镜，戴上后看了看写字桌上的时钟，时间刚刚过了六点。他拉开窗帘，柏林城还未彻底苏醒。对面街道上的面包房已经营业，店门上挂着小小的木牌，上面用花体写了“open”的字样。街道只有寥寥的行人，哈利把脸贴在玻璃窗上，仿佛这样就能听到自行车清脆的铃声。  
他离开玻璃窗，下楼倒了杯水。  
回房间时哈利路过了德拉科的房间，他停在门口，估摸着德拉科应该还没去国会大厦。他的手落在门把手上，在要打开时，又迟疑地停了下来。  
那种要把他撕成两半的感觉又一次出现了。  
哈利端着水，在德拉科的房门口纠结了好一会儿，才轻轻地打开门。他掩上门，将玻璃杯搁在桌上，一步一步放轻脚步走过来。  
德拉科睡得不算安稳，他一直蹙着眉，被子被掀开一半，腰部以上都露在空气里。哈利站在床边看着他，微不可闻的叹了口气，轻轻拿起快要滑到地上的被子，小心地替他盖上。  
哈利的指尖触碰着德拉科的头发，像是四月的雨，轻而柔的落在他簇起的眉峰上。德拉科动了动，哈利仿佛烫了手一般惊慌的收回手，他难以置信地瞪着眼睛看着自己的手，半晌后狼狈地离开德拉科的房间，又不着痕迹地关上门。  
德拉科的生物钟一向非常准时，在哈利逃回房间的十分钟后他揉了揉眼睛，起身换衣服。他注意到自己桌上多了一杯水。  
他记得自己昨晚并没有拿水到房间。  
那这杯水是谁的？  
德拉科扣上衣领，轻轻笑了笑。  
偷偷来别人房间还要留下幌子。  
真是个傻子。  
戈林今天非常的清闲，自从闪击波兰开始他就没有过过一天清闲日子。如今他不仅清闲，还得到了一个好消息。他到德拉科那里串门，得意洋洋地和他谈论“海狮计划”。

德拉科一脸震惊： “你说什么？”  
“元首拟定了进攻英国的16号指令‘海狮计划’。其实这7月16号就定下了，元首一直没宣布，还是刚刚他把我叫到办公室我才知道的。七月底才让我知道，这就很没意思了。”戈林兴奋地说道：“法国已经倒了，只要拿下英国，欧洲就是我们的！我听说戴高乐那个老家伙逃到了英国，靠着丘吉尔成立了自由法国。哼！不撞南墙不回头的老家伙！”他又冲德拉科笑笑，“哥们，我听说这次的副参谋元首点名让你担任呢。正好咱哥俩一起把英国给揍趴下。”  
“等等！”德拉科打断戈林，恐惧填满了他的呼吸，“你是说，元首让我配合你组织这次计划？”  
“是呀，你还不知道吗？”敲门声传来，戈林朝着门口抬了抬下巴，“看啊德拉科，这不是来了吗？”  
德拉科站在希特勒面前，他内心有些发慌。于私他必须推掉这次行动，他和哈利的关系好不容易有些进展，如果不推掉，就全都完了。但是于公，他是绝不能推掉的。  
“德拉科。”  
“是，元首。”  
“我想戈林已经告诉了你‘海狮计划’的事情。我有私心，想把你提拔到将军，但是一直没找到合适的机会。但是现在有了，所以，抓好这次机会，不要让我失望。”  
“元首。”德拉科努力不让自己的声音发颤，“我觉得自己，还不够胜任这个职位。我才二十一岁，如果当上了将军，就很难服众。”  
“如果你做的足够好，就没人会质疑你，德拉科。”  
“不，元首。”德拉科的声音急促起来，“我跟随古德里安将军，在陆军装甲师方面比较拿手，空军，我不太擅长。并且，我觉得我需要学习的地方还很多。所以，请您换一个人吧。”  
希特勒靠在椅子上沉思，“既然这样，那我也就不勉强你。但是德拉科，你要知道，在‘海狮计划’结束之前，副参谋里一定有你的位置。好好考虑一下吧。”  
德拉科回到自己办公室，他立在窗前，看日轮一点一点沉下去，火烧云燃烧着整片天空，妖冶赤红的光芒逼人眼球，艳红的锋芒像是鲜艳的血，一点一点，滴滴答答的流淌而下。  
德拉科拨通了电话，他听到电话里的声音翘了翘嘴角，“想我了没？”  
那人的口气毫不客气，“你打电话来就是为了这么个破事？有要紧事就说，没有我就挂电话了。”  
“就是想问你想不想我。”  
“滚蛋。别问这种毫无意义的问题。”

“我这几天可能要出差，”德拉科的眼光移向窗外来往的车辆，“晚上就不回去了，你早点睡。”  
“我又不是小孩子。”那人一下子挂了电话。   
哈利平时不怎么出来，所以他现在，只能瞒一时是一时。  
德拉科想让自己笑一笑，但发现自己怎么也笑不出来，他坐在沙发里，将脸埋在双手里。  
8月2日戈林接到了发动‘不列颠战役’的命令，“鹰日计划启动”（为了剧情需要，实际时间8月13日）  
在丘吉尔的号召下，英国艰难地抵抗德军强盗般的轰炸。戈林原本信心满满，但却发现英国空袭了柏林。希特勒大发雷霆，戈林为了安抚他，下令飞机轰炸伦敦。  
戈林来德拉科这里闲谈的时候，无意中说出了这条指令，德拉科诧异道：“你居然让空军去袭击伦敦！”（实际时间9月7号）  
戈林烦躁地在房间里走来走去，“元首因为英国空袭柏林这件事发了好大的脾气，我必须得安抚他。”  
“不能去空袭伦敦！你难道没看出英国的空军完全抵挡不了德军吗？如果空袭了伦敦，英国会得到更多的国际援助！你别忘了，美国到现在还没有参与进来，英国很有可能得到美国的援助！”  
“我心里有数德拉科！”  
“你心里有数你就不会光顾着元首而没有考虑战争的胜算率了！”德拉科冲戈林大吼，“英国不能丢掉！它是个老牌的工业国家，武器制造率不比我们低！如果我们失掉了对英国制空权，那它迟早是个祸害！戈林！你仔细想想！”  
“我觉得你需要冷静下来德拉科，”戈林冷冷地说：“你不是副参谋，所以你没权在这里和我就这件事大吵大叫。”  
戈林走后德拉科缩在沙发上发呆，他心里一直悬着一阵不安，但他不知道这种不安来自哪里。他打通了家里的电话，然后是长时间的无人接听。  
平时这个时候哈利应该躺在床上看着书，电话应该是可以接通的，不会是这种长时间的无人接听。  
德拉科立即起身来到隔壁希林的办公室，“备车。”他脸色变得煞白，眼眸里惊慌失措的光让希林也有些慌张起来，“我要回家。”  
当他慌慌张张来到二楼，一把推开哈利的房门时，里面的东西还保留着他在时的样子，甚至连茶杯都是满的，唯一有变动的，是这个房间的主人。  
房间的主人不见了。  
“副官。”德拉科的脸色让希林有些害怕。  
“出去。”  
希林赶紧关门出去了。  
德拉科在房间里站了良久，然后从军装贴身的口袋里拿出那张他让人偷拍的照片。  
照片上的人笑意晏晏，眼神明亮富有光彩。  
他从没对自己露出过这样的笑。  
德拉科笑了一声。  
他抓住照片的边缘，将照片撕成两半。  
你曾说过不会走，也曾别扭地表达过想我的意思。  
德拉科面无表情地将照片再次撕成两半。  
我到底在奢望什么，奢望你对我笑，奢望你会主动凑过来吻我，奢望你会每天呆在家里，等着我回来。  
一下。  
两下。  
三下。  
他将照片撕得粉碎，然后掏出打火机，看着它们从固体变成纷飞的碎屑。  
就这样吧。  
火焰灼伤了他的手指。  
但他毫无知觉。  
他们的结局从一开始就已注定，他早就通过一系列毫无意义的日常生活里知道最后的结局。  
但他还是想要靠近，像上了瘾一样欲罢不能。  
说到头，他不过，还是一个人罢了。  
他来到电话旁，拿起听筒，“元首，”他的声音平静如无波的古井，“我申请加入‘海狮计划’的参谋组。”  
“哈利•波特，”他搁下电话，轻轻说道：“你这个骗子。”


	5. 【正文】Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他对他用尽全力，但又胆战心惊。

[Chapter 8]  
2005年2月·德国柏林

当他们出门的时候，天空下起了雪。  
这场雪下得很大，将街道再一次盖上银霜。商铺关门很早，才晚上八点，街上就已经没什么人了。  
希里尔用围巾裹住头，匆匆从一家即将打烊的超市出来，他手里提着两盒牛奶，还有一盒子丹麦饼干和两罐黑啤。  
他走到一处公园边上，里面只有寥寥几个看雪的人。他看到有两个小孩子，穿着厚厚的棉衣和羽绒服，头上戴着用毛线编织的帽子，在一片雪白里格外显眼。  
风猛烈地吹了过来。  
远处隐隐约约传来大人呼唤小孩的声音，两个孩子应了一声，走开了。  
希里尔停在一处花台边上，他看了看表，还有半个小时会议才结束。他百无聊赖地开始盯着头顶上的树枝。树枝是光秃秃的，上面垂着几根冰柱。积雪全被风吹跑了，有的迎着风上了天空，有的掉在了地上和石板融为一体。  
“在看什么？”一把伞盖在他的头顶，把树枝遮挡住了。

“怎么这么早？会议不是还有半个小时吗？”  
“我提前走了。”德西奥将伞交到希里尔手中，“这场会议简直糟糕透顶。同盟派和德国派吵起来了，他们可能觉得相比于探究笔记本的内容，哈利·波特的族谱对他们更有吸引力。一群蠢货，他们竟然怀疑哈利是不是一个真正的英国人。”  
希里尔接过伞，顺便将超市袋递出去，“是这个牌子的黑啤？”  
“噢是的。——怎么感觉你并不是很关心？”  
“他是我的爷爷，我关心得要命。”  
两人迎着风雪开始走着。  
希里尔转过头说：“我只是相信你。”  
德西奥怔了一下，“荣幸之至？”  
“噢得了！”希里尔笑起来，“你知道我为什么这么说。”  
德西奥耸耸肩，“因为我是唯一一个‘波特派’？”  
两人相视一笑。  
一会儿，德西奥收了笑容，他深吸一口气，盯着天空，“现在整个研究所都将注意力放在了这件事上，我上次将原本偷出来给你已经坏了规矩，他们早就把全部火力对准了我。我现在，已经是孤注一掷。”  
“我爷爷绝对不会是一个间谍的。”  
“我明白。——嘿，不过我在想，你为什么会这么相信他？”  
希里尔愣了一下，说：“不知道。我小时候就见过他一面，还是在他即将去世的时候，我爸带我去了医院，然后我见到了躺在病床上的他。  
“这是一种很奇怪的感觉，我觉得他藏了一个故事，但是我那时候太小，根本就没什么意识，所以现在唯一一个可能知道真相的，只有我父亲。”  
沉默在两人间蔓延了两秒，德西奥向希里尔走得更近，伞撑在两人的头顶，雪仍旧纷纷着落下。  
“我们会知道真相的。”德西奥看着希里尔紧绷的下巴，“我们来跳舞吧。”  
“什么？”  
“跳舞。来吧。”希里尔手中的伞被德西奥夺过去，他的右手在下一刻被抓住。“我记得以前我教过你。”德西奥拉着他，“记得吗？”  
“为了该死的圣诞舞会？”希里尔哼了一声，说。他脚下一顿，身子微微晃了一下，被德西奥一把扣住。  
“好吧，你的舞技还是很差。”德西奥笑起来。希里尔抬起头瞪了他一眼。  
天幕漆黑一片，橘黄色的灯光从公园的路灯上散发出来，雪随着风在空中旋转着，抬起头就能看见路灯下飞舞的雪一点一点落在他们的头发上。  
希里尔的头发是金色的。德西奥凝视着他，像是两年前那样凝视着他。他从未觉得这两年让他对眼前这个人的记忆有了丝毫淡薄，所以直到现在，他都还记得他的一切。  
——他的金发，他的蓝绿色眼睛，他的笑容，他的手，他的话……  
他对他用尽全力，但又胆战心惊。

“‘海狮计划’制定于1940年，之后的不列颠之战里，哈利·波特就已经出现在英国，就算他之前失踪过一段之间，但这并不代表波特在此期间成为了德国的间谍。这是不可能的！”

德国柏林·二战研究所

“我想各位都非常了解哈利·波特在不列颠之战为英国做出的贡献，他在当时  
通过各种途径去鼓舞英国人民的志气与勇气。相信看过波特先生文章的人都能从这些文字中感受到哈利波特先生高尚的人格。波特先生之所以被称为救世主，还有他在战后，为英国，甚至是为整个反法西斯联盟做过的匿名捐款与资助。摧毁他就是摧毁了英国人的精神。  
“所以我想我们现在应该把重点放在那本工作笔记上的内容，而不是去纠结波特先生敦刻尔克大撤退后去哪儿了这样无关紧要的话题。我的观点陈述完毕。”  
德西奥冷哼一声坐下来，他这句话意有所指，直击那群同盟派的中心。他的面前坐着的是二战研究所的所有成员。这场博弈是艰难的，他的手在桌子底下捏成一个拳，如今已经过去两个月，他仍旧没有得到丝毫更多的线索。但是他面前的一些成员已经得到了关于哈利·波特的一些重要资料，他们揪出了哈利·波特在敦刻尔克大撤退之后失踪的证据，并且在怀疑之后哈利·波特是去了德国。这是一个非常严重的问题。  
“我想我说过了，”一个棕色头发的男生站起来，“他曾经出现在德国。”  
“你没有证据。”  
“我会得到的！……我听说哈利波特有一个孙子在英国。”  
“你敢打他的主意。宾利。”  
“好了！”一个穿着黑色风衣的女人站起来，她拍了拍桌子，“都冷静一点。你们气势汹汹地样子像一个学者吗？”  
会议厅安静下来。宾利死死瞪着德西奥，咬着牙但还是没有吭声。  
德西奥扬着头，最后他站起身，拍了拍他身上的黑色大衣，“告辞。”他冷声道，然后转过身，走出会议室。  
他转过街道转角，风吹得猛烈。  
希里尔站在一个花台边，手里提着一个口袋抬头看着头顶的树枝。

他们在接近九点的时候回到家，两人将那两罐黑啤拿出来，碰了个杯窝在沙发里。  
雪将窗棂冻住了，在窗玻璃上结了厚厚的一层冰霜。希里尔将壁炉的火点燃，房间里的温度渐渐上升，但黑啤还是冰冷的，拿在手里像一个冰团子。  
他们很长时间都没有说话，只是肩并肩坐着，半阖着眼睛看着窗外凝结成冰的雪。  
已经过去两个月了，他们仍旧没有丝毫线索。六十年前发生的事仿佛化成了一个虚无的影子，朝着他们招手，却越走越远。他们需要一个线索，一个媒介。他们深知这一点，然而却毫无办法。  
希里尔喝了一口啤酒之后站起来，跑到房间去拿出了他的吉他。他坐在地毯上，朝德西奥咳了两声。  
“干什么？”  
“唱唱歌。”  
希里尔拨动了两下琴弦，德西奥听出了，是上次去法国的路上，蒂娜小姐放的那首曲子。  
“你什么时候学会的这首歌？”他问。  
希里尔冲他眨了眨眼睛，“很早之前。”  
德西奥浅浅地笑了一下。  
窗户上凝结的冰随着屋内温度的上升而渐渐融化，在玻璃上结了一团雾气。隐匿在背后浓浓的黑暗之中。  
希里尔突然换了曲子。  
他们对视一眼，同时开口，“原点。”  
希里尔因为他们的默契笑起来，“噢这真是一首充满着哲学理论的曲子，不是吗？”  
“上次蒂娜小姐说的那句话，我们都应该回到原点，你是怎么想的？”  
“你们这群怪人总喜欢说话留一半。”  
“澄清一点，这并不是我的风格。”  
“是的是的，你更喜欢先斩后奏。”  
两人的视线在言语中摩擦出一串火花。“两年前，是我没有来得及告诉你。”德西奥说。  
“没错，所以我就损失了一个男朋友？”  
德西奥眨眼，“我保证你现在可以把他得回来。”  
希里尔翻了个白眼，他将吉他放在一边，说：“我们言归正传，蒂娜小姐的话到底是什么意思？  
“我最开始认为她是在暗示我们来德国，但如今看来，似乎‘原点’并不是德国。”  
德西奥微微含着头，“我想，我们的重点应该放在德拉科·马尔福身上，这是我们为数不多的了解的线索。”  
“还有那块表，也是需要我们研究的对象。我是不愿意猜想这一块表是我爷爷偷来的。”  
两人对视一眼，都同时笑起来。  
希里尔抓住德西奥的手腕，“我明天需要和你一起去研究所。”  
德西奥愣了一下，“为什么？”  
“噢够了，”希里尔抱怨，“我受够了只能谷歌搜索的日子，给我点更加真实详细的资料吧，百科全书大人。”  
“你会后悔的。”德西奥威胁，“你会见到世界上最可怕的藏书室和团队。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“我明天可以带你去。”德西奥说。  
希里尔期待地欢呼了一声。  
“但你得听我的话。”德西奥盯着他。  
希里尔绷紧了身子，“……比如？”

[Chapter 9]  
第二天，他们顶着大雪站在研究所门口。  
希里尔冲德西奥喊：“你确定我要这么走进去？”  
“没问题，你现在漂亮得像个女王！”  
“去你的混蛋。”  
“如果你不想被那群人认出来，就给我好好闭嘴。”  
德西奥走上前去推开大门，一个两层楼高的大厅显露出来。希里尔匆匆跟在德西奥后面，捂紧了脖子上的围巾。大厅里面正坐着几个人，见两人进来，抬起头看着他俩。  
“希尔兹，你身边的这个女人是谁？”一个人问。  
德西奥看了他一眼，没有回答。他拉着希里尔的手就往电梯走去。  
“研究所里不允许其他无关人员进入，希尔兹。”那人继续说。  
“我当然知道，宾利。但这并不关你的事。”  
德西奥无视了宾利的怒视，拉着希里尔走进电梯，希里尔在电梯门关闭前看见宾利和其他几个人都站起来，朝他们说着什么。  
声音被阻挡在关闭的电梯门外。希里尔看着德西奥，“看来你已经和其他人公然对立了？”  
“为了你，亲爱的。”  
希里尔忍不住面部抽搐了一下。  
电梯在顶楼的资料室停下。“叮咚——”门打开后，希里尔先一步走出电梯。  
现在资料室里没人，只零星亮着几盏昏黄的灯光。窗户是关闭着的，灰暗的窗帘耷拉着垂下。希里尔直接朝德西奥开口问道：“德拉科·马尔福的资料在哪里？”  
他们穿过了几个高高的堆满资料的书架，德西奥拿出口袋的钥匙打开了一扇门。  
灯在下一秒打开，冰冷的白色光落下来，把房间内的陈设照亮。  
“第三排。”德西奥指着一个柜子。他们走过去，把资料从书柜里抽出来。

姓名：德拉科·卢修斯·冯·马尔福  
国籍：德国  
民族：日耳曼  
出生日期：1919年6月5日  
逝世日期：1945年3月27日  
军衔：将军  
职业：第十八集团军总指挥、德国党卫队队长  
称号：“铁血将军”、“帝国雪狼”

这些资料的边上贴着一张泛黄的照片。角落写着“拍摄于1944年6月5日”。  
照片上的德拉科坐在一个椅子上，头顶的帽子和臂上的袖章都整整齐齐。背挺得很直，对着镜头露出一个浅浅的笑容。浅浅的，但是甜蜜。  
“真想知道他是对着谁露出了这样的笑容，”德西奥盯着这张照片轻声说，“我从看到这张照片的第一刻起就这样想。”  
希里尔偏过头看着他。  
德西奥笑了笑，“你该看看世人对马尔福的评价，残忍、冷酷、薄情，他的恶行可以盖过他的所有荣誉。就是这么一个人，对着镜头露出了这样的笑容。你难道不觉得吗？他并不是在看镜头，而是在看镜头背后的这个人。”  
“我有强烈的预感，”希里尔看着他，“这个人是我的爷爷。”  
“震撼世界的猜想——”德西奥耸耸肩，“但我同意。”  
他们一起把照片撕了下来，背后模模糊糊地写着一行字：#arry Po##  
两人确认了。  
“希尔兹——”  
背后突然传来一个女人的声音。两人猛地转过身，看见一个穿着黑色风衣的女人正一脸愠怒地瞪着他们。“我真该好好整顿一下研究所的规矩了是吗？”  
女人说的德语，希里尔迷惑地看着她。  
“她说什么？”希里尔小声问道。  
女人的眼睛停在他身上，那是一双纯正的蓝色眼睛，尖锐的视线让希里尔忍不住别过头。  
那女人抬手制止了德西奥，换用英语说：“你好，波特先生。”

趁雪小一点的时候，三人找了一家咖啡馆坐着。  
布劳恩女士抿了一口她面前的拿铁，抬起头看着面前的希里尔。  
“我知道你有很多疑惑，”她说，“比如我认识你这件事。”  
“不，这并不是令我最疑惑的，”希里尔拨了拨仍戴在他头上的假发，“我在想你到底是怎么认出我的。”  
布劳恩笑了一下，“这没什么大不了的，我认识你父亲。”  
希里尔和德西奥同时震惊地抬起头。  
“我在十多年前见过他一次，那时候他还很健康——并且热情。他告诉我一些事，是我想知道的，但并不是全部。实话说吧，两位，我在十多年前就已经在研究德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特的关系。他们之间远没有我们想象中的那么简单。——能给我看看那块表吗？我相信你有带着它。”  
布劳恩露出一个温和的笑，希里尔犹豫地看了德西奥一眼，德西奥对他点点头，他才从带着的那个女士包里拿出了那个黑色的表盒。  
布劳恩伸手接过去，她打开表盒，盯着这块表看了很久。  
不知道是不是错觉，希里尔总觉得在那一瞬间，他面前的布劳恩女士露出了一个心痛的表情。  
他忍不住开口：“您认识这块表吗，女士？”  
布劳恩沉默着用手指仔细抚摸着这块表，很久才终于缓慢地点了点头，“是的，我认识。”她抬起头，“我想你们并没有仔细去看那张德拉科·马尔福的照片——更准确来说，他的手腕。”  
这场雪停了，这是柏林的最后一场雪。太阳透过云层，鸟群从巢穴中探出头，树根复苏预示着万物生长。  
布劳恩女士抬起她蓝色的眼睛，看着她面前坐着的两个年轻人。  
“我的爷爷叫希林·布劳恩，是德拉科·马尔福的警卫员，也是为数不多的在柏林会战活下来的德国人。顺便，你们现在有半个小时的时间赶到布劳恩老宅。”

[Chapter 10]  
德国柏林·布劳恩宅

阳光照着的庭院中央坐着一个老人，他的手边是一杯冒着热气的红茶，树枝上还挂着一些残留下来的雪，在温和的日光下闪着光。  
他闭着眼睛，轻和的微风伴着阳光温柔抚来。柏林的最后一场雪后，一切都开始融化。  
——他预感到，他的生命即将走到最后了。  
但他明白他还得等着。

一串轻柔的脚步声在庭院里响起，等到脚步声靠近些，他睁开了眼。  
他看到一个人影站在他眼前，逆着阳光站着，可是那头金发却无比耀眼。  
他的手指微微颤抖了一下。  
“你好，希林先生。”那个人影轻声开口：“我是希里尔，希里尔·波特。”  
老人的下巴抖动了一下，他缓慢地抬起头，露出他灰色的眼睛。“……波特？”  
希里尔蹲下来。“是的，先生。”  
老人眼眶里突然涌出了泪水。他颤抖着伸出手去抓着希里尔，紧紧抓着。  
时光像是一条长河，隔着有半生之久。当茶凉了的时候，他终于说，“——这一刻，我等了一辈子。”

“医生说我爷爷他，活不长了。”庭院外布劳恩女士靠在圆柱上，对着边上站着的德西奥说道，“他这辈子就这一个愿望，从柏林战役之后，他就在拼命寻找证据证明哈利·波特先生对于整个战争的价值。因为这是马尔福先生的遗愿。”她冲德西奥笑了笑，“你们来得正好。”  
德西奥没说话，他的眼睛一直停留在希里尔和那个老人身上。  
隔了很久，他突然说：“夫人，你知道‘原点’吗？”  
布劳恩愣了一下，“原点？”  
“是的。”  
她疑惑地皱起了眉，“为什么突然问这个？”  
德西奥耸耸肩，“这说不定是我们最后的线索。”  
布劳恩奇怪地看着他，两人陷入了长时间的沉默，直到布劳恩突然想到了很多年前，她的爷爷对她说的一句话——  
“很多人说死亡是终点，爱莎莉亚，但其实不是。死亡应该是一切的开始，生命完成一个轮回需要经历从出生到死亡。死亡，其实就是一切的原点。”  
……  
“你的意思是让我去死？”德西奥一脸惊愕。  
布劳恩翻了翻眼皮。  
庭院中，希里尔突然站起来，慌慌张张地跑到德西奥身边，“我们马上去挪威！”  
“怎么了？”“死亡，德西奥，死亡就是原点！还记得在法国时我父亲最后说的那句话吗？——哈利他葬在挪威，我们会找到原因的！”

2005年2月·挪威特罗姆瑟

当飞机降落在机场的时候，天还没有亮。高纬度地区的冬季夜晚总是长得离奇。他们出了机场之后，坐了四个小时的车来到了一处宁静的郊外，越过树林后是一栋废弃的别墅。那房子辟邻着一面结了冰的湖泊，看起来像是从冰雪里走来。  
柏林迎来了它最后一场雪，但对于挪威，这还是冬季。  
由于常年的荒废，这栋楼已经变得破旧不堪。听说，这栋楼在六十多年前转手给了一对年轻人，但是在1943年2月之后，他们就再没回来过。

希里尔踏碎了一地冰雪，慢慢朝那栋房子走去。他手里捏着一把已经有些生锈的旧钥匙，铁锈的味道可以从他的指间传来。他将钥匙尝试着对准了门锁，一声“咔哒”声后，门慢慢开启了。  
晚来的黎明虽然带着寒气，但仍旧是温暖的。他们通过这一点黎明的微光看清了房子里的样子。  
它是旧的，带着时间陈腐的气息，但在这些灰尘之下，藏着一段不为人知的往事。  
——他们明确地知道这一点。  
那本日记本是在一间卧室里发现的，记录人的名字涂涂改改了好几次，但他们知道，他们找到了最后的证据。  
——真相就要大白于世间，灵魂终不用无处安放。最后的最后，他们都得偿所愿。


	6. 【正文】Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——那是他们注视的同一片天空。

August 2nd 1940 Cloudy  
我必须逃离。法国已经沦为德国的俘虏，纳粹的下一个目标必定是我的祖国。或许明天伦敦就会受到空袭，我无法忍受祖国受到攻击时我却不能与之共存。  
夜盲是我无法避免的疾病和绊脚石，但我必须克服恐惧。刻不容缓，无论如何我都得离开这里，哪怕党卫队又把我捉回去，哪怕赌上我的性命。

1940年8月19日·法国  
哈利再次醒来的时候，卡车外面的阳光刺目，让他几乎睁不开眼。他适应了好一会儿。四肢百骸都传来难以忍受的酸胀感，哈利皱着眉头去扶正自己几乎破碎的眼镜，又因为牵扯到某些伤口而疼得呲牙咧嘴。  
而现在经过半个月的时长，他终于从柏林逃到了法国境内。欧洲大部分都被德国攻陷，他必须穿过有德国士兵把守的每一寸土地。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这些天他的夜盲夜夜发作，大大限制了他的行动。  
在德国境内的时候哈利几乎没合过眼，听见车轮的轰鸣或者军人整齐划一的脚步声就被惊得跳起来。在夜里，就算一切在他的眼里都是模糊的残影，他也把眼睛瞪着直到天明时分视力回归之时。他无比害怕再被抓回去一次，第二次的逃跑用尽了他所有的勇气。  
让他的心里充斥着对德拉科的愧疚。  
他几乎每一刻都在行走，偶尔饥饿难忍才去路边里破烂的酒吧里买点干粮充饥。太过劳累就在偏僻的巷子里靠着墙壁休息几个小时，然后再次咬着牙前进——时间不允许他有任何一分一秒的懈怠。  
他在夜里躺过草地，粗糙的草叶蹭过他的脸颊。躲在灌木丛的时候，尖锐的树枝差点戳瞎他的眼睛。他在叶片的罅隙里看着太阳落下，黑夜降临，楼房里却没什么温暖的灯光亮起来。  
温带海洋气候的变幻莫测让人难以忍受，这几天哈利也受到了大部分雨水的洗礼。他也不敢找家店铺进去避雨，这很容易留下踪迹最后被德国士兵捉回去。有一晚下起夜雨，他不得不在一扇门前坐下等雨停下，却被这家人误会。那个女人疯疯癫癫地大叫着把哈利推到地上，还在不断地咒骂他。  
哈利低声道着歉，狼狈地从石面路上爬起来，依靠模糊的光继续往下跌跌撞撞地跑下去。沉闷的雷声在他的耳边回响，淅淅沥沥的雨声带着哀伤的情绪，它们激发了哈利内心的无力，年轻人在灰暗的雨幕里倏然红了眼眶，他用牙齿咬住拳头强迫自己打起精神继续往前。  
那本是一条繁荣的小街，那一刻只有一个瘦削而虚弱的背影在踉踉跄跄。  
最后只有对回归祖国的向往在支持着哈利迈出每一步，没有时间观念又口干舌燥，在他印象中的第十来个夜晚，他爬上了一辆贴着“法国”一词的卡车，往巨大的木箱里缩了缩，立刻失去了所有意识。  
再次醒来便是现在，哈利不断地在胸口画着十字。他认得出来，现在他已经在法国境内了，他的逃亡之旅已经成功了一半。他慢吞吞地从卡车上爬下来，在车后面谨慎地打量着前方的道路。  
阳光懒散地落在宽阔的道路上，但人很少，偶尔经过的几个都是行色匆匆。哈利看见不远处的凉棚下面有几个德国军人在说笑，房屋上方有不少法国的居民害怕地从窗户后面张望。毫无疑问这里已经被牢牢掌握在德国人手里了，哈利吐出一口浊气，大脑飞速运转想着要如何躲过那几位德国人的视线。  
突然一声泼水声吸引了哈利，他立刻回过头，看见有一节白皙的手腕拿着一个小花盆在一扇打开的门后往外泼水。哈利脑袋一热朝那里跑过去，住户感受到了哈利的脚步声立刻去关门。哈利连忙挡住要关上的门，用英语说道：“我不是德国人！”他的嗓子被压得又沙又哑。  
正在大力往里面关的门猛然没了力道，哈利也松开手看着门又打开几公分，然后一绺淡金色头发露出来，再是一个小胡萝卜耳坠，最后是一只漂亮的蓝色眼睛，只是略微有些凸出，当她看上去是一副惊讶的神情。哈利看着那淡淡的视线，也找不出什么说辞，“我是从德国逃过来的——我，我是英国人！”他避开女生的目光，不知道如何说下去。  
与哈利年龄相仿的女孩把脸再往外探了探，露出整张白皙到透明的脸来，她用有些不标准的英文问道：“你是想回英国吗？”她的声音模模糊糊的，但又很空灵，这让她有着怪里怪气的气质。  
“德国随时可能轰炸我的国家，我必须赶回去！”哈利紧张地四处看，那边几个德国军人似乎往这边走了过来。  
女孩也注意到了，她沉默地往后退了一步，哈利连忙钻进门里，他不断地嘟囔着“谢谢”。没过几秒钟，门外就响起了巡逻队的脚步声。哈利听着那近在咫尺的声音，感到心里的巨石终于落了下来。  
女孩往楼上叫了两声，一个年轻的男生风风火火冲下来。女孩用法语和那个男生交谈了一下，男生便开始用英语和哈利对话，“你好，我是纳威·隆巴顿。”他和哈利握手，“卢娜刚刚跟我说过了，你要回英国？”  
哈利用力地点点头，“刻不容缓。而且我是从德国人那里逃出来的，我不能再被抓回去。如果可以的话，能不能立刻告诉我怎么去最近的交通枢纽？我必须尽快赶到沿海的码头……”  
卢娜·洛夫古德打断了哈利的话，“现在一切出行都是很困难的。各地受到戴高乐将军的呼吁，都在兴起自由法国运动。德国人的镇压也很厉害，每天几乎没什么列车班次。”她打量着哈利满是血和灰的脸，“现在先和纳威去楼上洗把脸，休息几个小时。”  
哈利还想说什么，就被纳威拽走了。“我们这里有关系，”纳威压住哈利不安分的胳膊，“我和卢娜会商量着把你送到别的据点的。”他对上哈利惊讶的视线，“别小瞧我们，我们在这场运动里帮了不少忙！”  
纳威把哈利拉上二楼的一间干净的小房间里，给他端了热水。哈利用毛巾抹了把脸，干净的水立刻变得脏兮兮的，里面还混着一丝鲜血。哈利去照了照镜子，看见自己的额头上有两道被利器划出来的伤痕，还在往外渗血。  
哈利简单处理了一下伤口就倒进了床铺。虽然他已经在车上睡了一晚，但都是浅显的睡眠，更何况他断断续续逃亡了半个月。现在他可以说是暂时脱离了威胁，紧绷的弦完全松弛下来。哈利觉得自己的心跳都慢了许多，他把脸陷进柔软的枕头，不再提心吊胆的他很快就再次困意沉沉。  
他向上帝发誓，就算刚刚的二位把他送回德国人手里，他现在都要先好好睡一觉。  
哈利再次醒来的时候已经是夜色深沉。他忧虑地看着夜色，翻身下床的时候看见了床头柜上还热着的饭菜。他带着感激的心情解决了第一顿可以称得上是晚饭的晚饭，然后托着干净的盘子走下楼。  
卢娜和纳威都坐在餐桌边上，似乎等候哈利多时，他们都穿着黑色的连帽风衣。纳威递给哈利一件相同的衣服，“由于你是要逃回英国，我们最多只能把你送到最近的据点，这里不能没有人。要是没记错，近几天有一艘开往英国的船只，是运载在法国的英裔，以及去英国泰晤士河边的指挥总部会见戴高乐将军的法国战士。我想那是你唯一的机会，你要抓紧时间。”  
卢娜安静地看着门外沉寂的街道，“时间差不多了，我们走吧。”  
“不好意思，但是……”哈利叫住两位，“我其实患有夜盲症。”  
女孩有些惊讶地看过来，犹豫了一番才道：“不碍事，如果真的看不见我会让纳威扶着你。”  
三人借着夜色在扭曲的楼房巷子之间穿梭，哈利很快就被迂回的巷道给绕得晕头转向。夜盲很快发作，四周又漆黑一片，哈利走了几步就一个趔趄倒下去，幸好纳威拉住了他。男生看着哈利失焦的眼睛低声道：“真亏你能从柏林逃过来，伙计。”他拍拍哈利的肩膀，“辛苦你了。”  
哈利朝头顶回以一个有些苦涩的笑容，“作为一个战地记者，这是我应该面对的。”  
他们似乎走了一两个时辰，哈利有些自责，他想或许没有夜盲他们都会更加轻松。最终视野里出现了零星的亮光，他们到了。卢娜去那扇门前有节奏地敲了十来下，门才慢慢打开。  
有了灯光哈利的视野慢慢恢复清晰，他环顾四周，除了纳威、卢娜还有几个人，他们都朝他友好地微笑。“卢娜已经都跟我汇报过了。”一位穿着军装的法国军人走上来和哈利握手，“那条船在二十三号清晨出发，还有几天的时间，我们会尽力将你送去码头。”  
哈利给了帮助他的两位法国人各一个紧紧的拥抱，卢娜打住了哈利感谢的话头，“现在你要做的就是安全回到祖国，这是最好的谢礼。”她淡淡地微笑，“如果以后还见得到，我会给你讲讲蝻钩的故事。”她用那双凸出的大眼睛看着哈利，胡萝卜耳坠一晃一晃。

August 19th 1940 Sunny  
今天，我在法国。  
所幸我遇见了像卢娜和纳威那样正直、勇敢、友善的法国人，我才能得以完好地站在这片土地上。在我写下这些日记的时候，他们已经原路返回了，希望他们安全到达。  
马丁将军详细地给我讲述了这段日子里发生的事情。法国沦陷后，戴高乐将军在英国发出演讲鼓舞法国人勇敢反抗，现在有不少地区白天都有大型的游行，甚至有不少邻国人民跑来支持。  
据说戴高乐将军在英国设置了指挥部，几天后的游船就是为了运送最后一批要回英国的移民和应征去参与战斗的法国士兵。这是我唯一的机会，我必须牢牢把握。  
……

巴黎的自由法国运动最为猛烈，许许多多的人来到凯旋门之下进行声势浩大的游行活动。哈利看着情绪激昂的他们也不禁受之鼓舞，但由于时间紧迫他无法在任何一个地方停留过久，不然以他的个性也会加入为自由而奋战的群体之中。  
哈利是在二十二号夜晚到达了沿海码头，他看着那艘在平静海浪上漂浮的船，仿佛已经看到了胜利的曙光。有不少要回归祖国的英国人都在候船室里坐着，一批法国军人整理着自己的着装，他们已经迫不及待想要去见戴高乐将军。  
很快太阳从海平面升起，哈利坐在自己的位子上没动，他等着那些平民先上船。几乎没有人后他才走过去，跟在一个头发有些花白的人身后。哈利眨眨眼打量了那位男人一番，有些犹豫地开口问道：“卢平？”  
那人惊讶地回过头来，看了哈利很久才露出喜悦的微笑，“哈利，真的是你！我们多少年没见了！”他用力地抱了抱哈利，“我上次见你，你还是个小孩子呢！”  
哈利和父亲生前的友人一起走到船上，站在夹板上看着太阳越升越高。海平面渐渐亮起来，蔚蓝的颜色开始四处渲染。哈利慢慢讲述这些年来经历的事，卢平为他的父母感到惋惜和悲痛，而哈利这段日子的勇敢又让他赞赏。  
“战争会有头的，哈利。”卢平最终拍了拍哈利的肩膀，转身走进了船舱。  
海上有浓重的雾气，哈利望着天边的云彩，它们翻涌着浓郁的灰蓝色，氤氲着淡淡的缱绻、温柔。哈利把视线从那片云朵上移开，压抑着心里莫名的波动，呢喃道：“是啊，一切都会结束的。”

1940年8月23日·英国  
船在一个比较隐蔽的港口停了下来，走下船时不少人欢呼这比平日都漫长的旅程终于平安结束。由于天气的影响，这几天德国和英国的空战暂时平息了，着实为这一个半小时的航行帮了大忙。哈利和卢平一起回到伦敦时天色有些晚了，就在哈利思忖着今晚去哪里时，卢平先开口了，“我附近就有一套房子，我们先去那里休息一天吧，每天就各奔东西。”  
哈利看了看天色，点点头。他们又费了两小时才到达卢平所说的那间房子。哈利觉得光是坐着也没有任何办法，于是他下楼去借了一部电话打给自己工作的报社。这个点大概员工还没有下班，果不其然，电话很快就接通了。  
“你好？”  
听见熟悉的声音，哈利松了口气，无法抑制地露出了笑容，“嗨，赫敏。”  
电话那头传来咖啡杯倒翻的声音，听上去赫敏·格兰杰是在一边擦倒出来的咖啡一边在大叫着罗恩的名字，嘈杂声持续了十几秒，赫敏的声音才重新响起来，“哈利·波特！我给你一分钟时间解释这段日子去哪里了！我，我们以为……”女生抽了下鼻子，“你死了。”  
哈利听着赫敏的哽咽声，眼眶也有点酸涩。他深吸一口气，把这段自己的事情提炼了一下讲述给赫敏听。虽然隔着一根电话线，哈利还是能想象赫敏目瞪口呆的表情。很快罗恩·韦斯莱抢过了电话，哈利又耐心地说了一遍——如果没有罗恩啃鸡腿的声音，这场对话会更加严肃。  
自然而然地，哈利省略了自己和德拉科的事情，只是简单概括成自己被俘虏后费劲心思从党卫队手中逃了出来。赫敏和罗恩都在对话那头倒吸冷气，恨不得立刻飞过来给这个不顾生命安慰的人狠狠一拳。  
“总之就是这样，我明天就回回来上班了——如果报社还要我这个失踪了几个月的记者的话。”哈利故作轻松地结束话题，“今天我现在熟人这边住一晚，不打扰你们工作了。”  
回到房间里后，卢平刚泡出两杯咖啡。哈利道谢后接过杯子，喝了两口后他感觉精神又振奋起来。他把咖啡放下，又拿出自己的笔记本，一页一页慢慢翻着。  
笔记本可以称得上是饱经风霜，有些纸张皱巴巴的，有着直接被撕掉了一半。不少字迹被雨水模糊了，哈利暗叹一声，一定是在德国的时候被雨淋的。他的指尖摩挲着蹭过那些凹凸不平的纸张，像在和一位战争中陪伴他的挚友打招呼。  
被德拉科锁在身边的时候，哈利一直没敢掏出自己的笔记本，而现在他想要好好重新记录一下那段日子经历的事。哈利看着被战争蹂躏的笔记本，悬在纸页上空的笔却迟迟落不下去。  
太难了，哈利望着窗外有些阴沉的天空，苦恼地蹙起眉头。在这种时候还会想起德拉科的脸孔一事让他又纠结又尴尬，想要撇开私人情感和与德拉科在一起的经历来写日记可以说不可能的，如果硬生生拆分出来，就像把骨头直接从皮肉里剥离出来，几乎只剩下没有声息、支架的生肉了。  
哈利盯着纸页发呆，思绪飘开去，但灵活的手指却慢慢动作起来。等哈利回过神，夜色已经笼罩了伦敦。他如梦初醒地揉揉眼睛，把视线落回纸页上，上面被自己涂得乱七八糟，但还是能勉强辨认出来画的是一个人。哈利的心咚咚挑了几下，他几乎是愤怒地撕下了那张纸，然后将它撕成好几片。  
每根血管里的血液都开始像沸腾的温泉咕嘟咕嘟上涌，告诉着他一些呼之欲出的事实。哈利按着乱跳的太阳穴，咬着唇看着被丢到地上的纸屑残骸，慢慢将他捡起来。  
他真想对这段记忆屈服，或者直接认输。  
哈利呆了呆，又抄起笔来。他的表情依旧是无比怪异仿佛糅合了万种思绪，手指也是停停动动，但很快一副生动的图画跃然纸上。  
是一双握着枪的手。一分钟后，哈利又画了一双包裹上来的有力的手掌。他以前有学过很久的素描，可以把很多场景再现出来。虽然感觉现在用在了错误的地方，哈利无奈地想着，就当是那段日子的记录，没什么好纠结的，哈利·波特，你是个战地记者。  
哈利把那幅图画扩大到画完两个人的上半身，但头没有画任何一笔。他把铅笔放下拿起水笔在边上标注：  
他教我打枪。他的胸口很温暖。  
他把后面那句话给死死涂黑。  
手指克制不住地继续往下画，德国军官复杂的军服，他们的集中营的样貌，贡比涅森林的枝繁叶茂——最后，他画了一匹马。这只马的惊悚抖擞被他活灵活现地再现出来，但重点可不是这匹生物。哈利抿着苍白的唇，慢慢画上人。  
画完的时候哈利觉得自己都有点喘不过气来，铺天盖地的记忆充斥着空间，似乎夺走了他的氧气，让他呼吸急促，手忙脚乱。  
留白的只有两个人的脸，上面一笔都没有画，像两个没有镂空的白色面具。哈利刚要画眉毛，就被夜空上方的轰鸣声给吸引了注意力。他把本子一丢来到窗边，天空上方略过的轰炸机让他的心沉浸胃里，他甚至来不及祈祷，一颗致命的弹炮就被投了下来。  
那一刻仿佛所有都停滞了，只有那颗弹炮缓慢坠落、坠落。漆黑的金属皮带着呼啸的风落在一片居民区之间，化合原料互相混合爆发出巨大的威力，火红和橘黄色从金属外壳里面骤然冲出，带着可怕的爆破声席卷了周围的建筑。  
“轰——！”近在咫尺的爆破声几乎震聋哈利的耳朵，炮弹可以说是就爆炸在他百来米外的地方。  
哈利的吼叫被尖叫和哭喊声给淹没了，他冲出这栋楼朝不远处的火光跑去，身边有无数惊慌失措的人们往相反的方向跑，哈利的肩膀被撞了无数次。但他烧红了眼，根本顾不得这些。  
乱七八糟的脚步声，年轻人的喘气声，照亮夜空的火光，遮盖视线的浓烟，无辜受害者的哭喊。废墟里伸出几只没有生气的手来，还有人艰难地从钢筋混凝土底下爬出来，连带着满身的鲜血和灰尘。  
几乎没有人停下来帮助他们，所有人都担心有第二颗弹炮落下。开场许久的不列颠空战刺激着所有平民脆弱的神经，让它们持续处在即将崩断的地步。本来这几天因为天气空战暂时停下了，而现在这颗迷途的德国轰炸机失手投下的炸弹无疑成了那一把挑断弦的尖刀。  
它同时也是一把火，完完全全点燃了哈利·波特心中潜藏的仇恨和愤怒。  
“没事的，你会没事的。”哈利一边喃喃自语一边去挖一片废墟，底下有人在痛苦地惨叫。  
夜盲很快就发作了，明亮的火光也变得模糊了，哈利只能辨别着声音去搬开一块又一块石头。感官在这几分钟似乎都失灵了，他仿佛在靠着最初始的感觉搜索周围可以感觉到的事物。  
心脏感受到了恐惧、伤痛、悲哀、绝望。哈利只痛恨自己没在鹰日开始的那一刻就陪在祖国边上，现在的英国已经被轰炸了这么久，不少地区应该都已经陷入水深火热之中。最终，受袭比较轻的伦敦也成了希特勒的目标。  
哈利被消防人员拉下废墟的时候还没有完全回神过来，工作人员的话他几乎没听清楚。愤怒渐渐平息下来，取而代之是一种责任感。  
走回那幢楼的时候卢平正在门口焦急地等待他，哈利迈着沉重的脚步走过去，卢平给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。他们什么都没说，但是眼神表明了一切。哈利朝卢平点点头，回到自己的房间里锁上门。  
晚风带着硝烟的味道，将那本笔记本的纸页吹得哗啦哗啦响。哈利拿起它，在黑暗中将它狠狠关上。

次日哈利直接从这里赶回了报社。他跑进偌大的办公室时所有人的注意力都被他吸引，不少人的反应和赫敏、罗恩昨天下午的反应如出一辙，但哈利无暇顾及这些。他冲到赫敏的办公桌边上，“赫敏，我们必须把昨天的事情登在今天的报纸上，呼吁全国。”  
女生惊讶地看着他，“可是这样的报道已经持续多日……”  
“算我求你，现在就得写，赶紧把版面临时换一下。”哈利急急地说，“听着赫敏，我昨天就在旁边，近距离观察到了现场。法国沦陷了，现在英国被轰炸得这么厉害，伦敦也即将不保，我们必须帮着丘吉尔首相一起振奋全国。”哈利一字一顿地道，“让民众深切意识到我们面临的处境，鼓舞有能力的人参军反抗，我们只能这样做。”  
赫敏被哈利说服了，她叫来罗恩和哈利一起编辑新的文本，一边打电话去印刷室联系相关人员，简明扼要地说明了情况。很快她就带来了肯定的答复，哈利只觉得有这样雷厉风行的朋友是一种幸运。

We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost I may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and even if, which I do not for a moment believe, this island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the new world, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old.  
——Winston Churchill

[Chapter 12]  
不列颠空战第一阶段暂且告一段落。英军多个机场、飞机制造厂遭到不同程度破坏，多个雷达站一度失去作用，1个指挥中心被炸，1座弹药库和10座储油库被毁，但德军选择目标不集中，一定程度上分散了兵力，降低了突击效果，再加上英军顽强的抗击，没能达到预期目的。  
8月24日开始又是一个新的阶段，真正的恶战可以说是开始了。  
德军铁定了心要将英国拿下，每天出动的战机都在一千架以上，炮弹像是免费的弹珠一样落在伦敦，炸起一片又一片的火光和蘑菇云。  
德军对英军第11大队的主要基地和英格兰南部的飞机制造厂进行了大规模空袭轰炸一个波次接着一个波次，空战连着空战。  
由于敌方疯狂的轰炸，英军飞行员始终处在高度紧张状态，一天几乎不能合眼，有时刚刚回到基地又得驾驶着飞机重新登空战斗。  
哈利痛恨自己因为视力上的问题而不能参军，否则他现在不会还留在地面上，而是在英吉利海峡上空和纳粹战斗。现在的他只能坐在自己的办公桌前焦急地听着前线传来的电报，又是一位战士的牺牲，又是一架飞机的坠毁。  
103名飞行员阵亡，128名重伤，伤亡总数占全部飞行员的四分之一。  
……  
前线的消息源源不断传过来，虽然捷报也不少，比如损失飞机比德军少很多，但想着那些消逝在爆炸残骸中的飞行员，哈利内心就一阵阵抽痛。  
……空军开始出现人员紧缺的困境，尤其是富有经验的飞行骨干大量伤亡……  
在知道这条消息后，哈利拿上自己的包直接往办公室外走。“这里交给你们了，有什么大消息尽快联系我。”哈利打住罗恩的话头，“我去最近的机场帮忙几天，现在人手肯定不够。”  
“可是哈利……”  
哈利朝赫敏笑着摇摇头，“小时候我就喜欢捣鼓东西，我想我能帮上一些维修人员的忙。不要担心我的安全，”他开玩笑道，“我可是从柏林逃回来的人。”  
到了机场后哈利还是感受到了形势的严峻。富有经验的飞行骨干大量伤亡直接导致的就是要派更多的年轻飞行员上战场，年仅二十岁左右的青年现在就已经算是老手了。哈利看着不远处待命的一排年轻人，知道他们和自己一样的年纪，心底狠狠发酸起来。  
一位满脸疲色的工作人员把哈利领到自己的工作间，那里有不少人在一架破损的飞机上修理着。哈利看着那架飞机，犹犹豫豫地开口：“如果可以的话，我想问问那位飞行员的情况……”  
“能飞回来的都是好样的，他没受什么伤，正在外面准备下一次飞行。”工作人员头也不抬地说，语气里是掩饰不住的骄傲，“据我所知他一个月前才刚刚成为正式的飞行员，年纪轻轻才二十出头。”  
“是啊，他是好样的 。”哈利由衷地赞叹道，接过那人递过来的螺丝刀和零件。  
哈利在机场工作了一日一夜，眼睛酸涩到一滴眼泪都流不出来。地勤人员夜以继日地维护保养、抢修受伤的飞机，体力精力都达到了极限，很多在工作中晕倒。哈利有时不得不去另外一个岗位去当替补，这让他心如刀绞。  
他看着那些仿佛下一秒就要昏倒的工作人员，心中是无限的敬仰。旁边的工作人员面如菜色但还是坚持工作，他强硬地让哈利去隔壁间休息几小时。  
哈利先去和赫敏他们联系一下，电线受到了不同程度的损坏，好不容易才联系上报社，那头罗恩在抱怨说：“这种局面下，道丁上将依旧没有动用保留在北部纵深地区的280架飞机的后备力量，也不知道他在想什么。”  
“罗恩，少说这种话。”哈利揉着眼睛说道，“将军有他的想法。”  
“不是我一个人，我敢保证那些艰苦奋斗的战士和待命的人都在抱怨。”罗恩那边传来啪嗒啪嗒的打字声，看来他也很忙。  
哈利笑了笑，“但你也看到了，我们的军队依旧在努力的战斗，他们很勇敢。”他这几天都看见了，有些飞行员一天出动几次，始终保持着高昂的士气。“我先休息一下，你们也小心，伦敦现在被轰炸得很厉害。”  
“那是当然的，我现在可是在地下室。”罗恩无法忍受地喊起来。  
哈利很快就挂断了电话，然后去躺着伤员和工作人员的休息间休息。他不知道自己迷迷糊糊睡了多久，因为一天二十四小时都能听见仿佛从天边传来的轰隆声，他的睡眠始终无法更深一步。  
他是被近在咫尺的爆炸声给吓醒的。哈利刚要爬起来脸就被慌乱的人给狠狠踢了一脚，他痛呼一声去捂住自己的鼻子，感觉自己的鼻梁都要断了，鼻血都流了出来。他赶忙地擦了擦，摸出自己破烂的眼镜戴上。  
机场受到了轰炸，德军不可能放过任何一个完好的机场。爆炸声和火药味迅速逼近，哈利扶起两位受伤的飞行员踉踉跄跄往外面跑。“全体人员去地下室！地下室！”总指挥人员大声吼着，指挥人员撤离。  
哈利把两位飞行员放下就冲回地面，还有最后几位工作人员没有撤离。哈利帮着他们抢救了一些工具，他们后脚刚踏进地下室，上方的土地就被夷为平地了。哈利惊魂未定地看着出口处落下的黄沙和浓烟，痛苦地握紧了双拳。  
轰炸一波又一波，地下室的出口不断有黄沙落下。所有人沉默地坐在地下室的两侧相顾无言，但时不时有伤患忍不住疼痛而发出的呻吟声。哈利从包里翻出仅剩的一点水，递给几位口渴的飞行员，收获了几道感谢的目光。  
也不知道是谁打破了这份沉默，有飞行员恼怒地说起来：“这样的轰炸什么时候才是个头？！上头死活不出动剩下的飞机，道丁是想让我们都死了才开心吗？”  
就像是打开了个开关，不少空军都开始抱怨。他们有的头上还包着纱布，有的已经不能正常行走，他们的低声细语汇集成了大片的灰色雾气，动摇着地下室的军心。  
“他们的做法真是太差劲了。”哈利听到自己身边的空军嘟哝道，他转过头去看那人，他只受了点轻伤，正皱着眉头去掏耳朵，似乎无法忍受那些人的抱怨。  
哈利低声回答他：“这也是没办法的事，现在人手紧缺……”  
那人有些惊讶地转过头来看着哈利，“你是工作人员？之前没见过你。”  
“我是报社的战地记者，因为各个机场都缺人手，我就赶过来帮忙了。”哈利连忙解释道，“我很抱歉我只能做这些，如果不是我先天视力原因我已经和你们并肩作战了。”  
“祖国有你怀着如此热忱的人就绝不会失败。”年轻人露出真挚的笑容，向哈利伸出手，“我是塞德里克·迪戈里，很高兴认识你。”  
哈利也笑了，他避开对方被包住的受伤的手指，握住对方的手掌，“哈利·波特。”  
他们开始念丘吉尔首相的讲话。  
——We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost I may be……  
抱怨声的分贝降低，许多人被他们给惊到，一时忘记了该说什么。在他们眼里一位工作人员和一位飞行员互相靠着，在那里虔诚地大声念出首相的演讲词。  
——we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender……  
有人开始跟着念起来，声音越汇越响，整个地下室整齐划一的念祷和地面上的爆炸声形成鲜明对比。  
他们会继续战斗下去的。只要还有一位飞行员活着，英格兰上空就不会没有战斗机的身影；只要还有一位工作人员活着，机场里就不会全是报废的飞机；只要有一群还怀揣希望的人活着，一个国家就不算真正失败和沦落。  
很快就有人赶来将地下室所有的人员接走了。这里的机场可以说是彻底没有用处了，所有护理到一半的飞机宣告作废，工具也没留下多少，于是哈利跟着众人去了另一个机场继续与时间、炮火作斗争。  
可怕的战斗持续了快两周，空军已经是元气大伤。更严重的是英国南部最重要的5个机场都遭到严重破坏，英国空军最重要的指挥中枢——地下扇形指挥中心——大量被摧毁。德军监听到了英军的消息，意识到了指挥中心的重要性，于是疯狂摧毁了这些中枢。  
哈利在九月七日的时候临时准备回去。虽然现在空军的形式不容乐观，但听说罗恩他们藏身的地下室人满为患，有不少被炮弹误伤的平民都躺在那里，附近的医院也搬到了这里，所以他决定回去帮忙。  
机场离目的地有些远，哈利几小时奔跑几小时搭车终于在下午赶了回来。他心想是上帝在保佑他，一路上没正面迎上什么炮弹。  
走入地下室的那一刻哈利听见的是男人的呻吟和妇女的惨叫，他看到赫敏正跪在那里忙着处理平民的伤口，连忙两步并做一步地跑过去。赫敏抬起头时哈利吓了一跳，对方的头发乱到十把梳子都梳不通，眼眶通红，满脸灰尘和血液。  
哈利没说什么，帮助赫敏去按压那可怖的伤口。那人的腿被炸断了，动脉还在往外喷涌鲜血。男人痛苦的喊叫刺激着哈利的泪腺，赫敏泣不成声地吼着医生的名字。医生跨过一排排伤患走过来，利索地往男人嘴里塞了块纱布。  
“我相信你要的是命，这条腿要是感染了你就完了。”医生压住男人的手，对上对方绝望的瞳孔，“麻醉剂量不够，要是疼只能忍着。至于这条腿的债，日后向纳粹讨回来吧。”  
哈利别开目光，却看见了男人衣服上的名牌，他立刻把嘴凑到男子耳边，“我在机场遇见了您的儿子。”男人的目光立刻聚焦在哈利身上，“塞德里克是好样的，他这一周勇敢地一次又一次上了战场，所有人都为他自豪。”  
医生趁机给男人打了麻药，开始切割坏死的组织。哈利继续低语，“他为了国家奋斗，也是为了再见到您一面而努力活着，您也必须好好活下去，迪戈里先生。”  
男人呜咽着留下了眼泪，医生呼出一口气把切割下来的皮肉丢进赫敏边上的铁盘里，给迪戈里先生做了有效的止血和包扎。哈利脱力地靠墙坐下，赫敏揪着自己的头发坐到挚友身边，“这几天我快崩溃了。”她吸了吸鼻子，“我看到无数人痛不欲生，而我什么都做不了。”  
“我听罗恩说过，你小时候很怕这些东西。”哈利搂了搂赫敏，“但是你现在可以打医生的下手了，帮他去拯救更多人，别觉得自己没用啊。”  
赫敏抽了抽鼻子，紧紧抱住哈利。罗恩从另一边跑过来，说外面有几个人被废墟压住了。哈利心里一紧，连忙跟上救护人员。百米外有一处楼房坍塌了，消防人员正在往外拉人。哈利跑近的时候，只有一位妇女还被困在那里。  
“有没有能帮忙的！”哈利朝四周大喊。  
妇女拉着哈利的手，“孩子，先把孩子救出去。”  
哈利接过被妇女护在臂弯里的襁褓，递给他人。他刚刚就注意到女子的下半身都在渗血，这样子就算就回去腰部以下大概都会瘫痪，但他不愿意继续想下去，“您和孩子都会没事的。”  
女子摇摇头，朝还在搬钢筋的哈利笑起来，“你是个好孩子，但是别管我了。”  
哈利起初还倔着性子，后来他的动作慢起来了。  
“我能感觉到我的身体在变冷。”女子慢慢地说，语气里是平淡，“我孩子就拜托你了，我给他取好名字了，写了纸条放在了襁褓里。”  
哈利的眼泪全部落在镜片上，他咬着手指不让自己出声。最后他低低道：“我陪着您。”他抱住自己的膝盖缩在废墟边上。  
直到四周都没人了，哈利才看向那位母亲，对方已经笑着离开了这个充满硝烟的世界。哈利朝她鞠一躬，才往地下室跑去。  
距离藏身点还有五十米时，噩梦开始了。  
一串炮弹落在身后，哈利直接被巨大的冲击力给震飞出去。头顶有无数碎石落下来，他连滚带爬好不容易才冲进地下室，里面也是人心惶惶，所有人聆听着完全没有间隔的轰炸声，仿佛一切希望都在这一刻灰飞烟灭。  
“他们就是疯了。”罗恩用颤抖的声音说道，他痛苦地捂住了耳朵。  
九月七日，德机向伦敦投下了300吨炸弹和燃烧弹。入夜后，又有250架德机来袭，伦敦没有夜航战斗机，夜间防空只能依靠高射炮和探照灯，空袭从晚上八时一直持续到清晨，伦敦有1300多处起火，很多街区成为一片火海，连英国国王居住的白金汉宫也被炸。  
次日早晨，哈利走出了地下室。  
那不是早晨，那是末日。四周找不到任何还完好的建筑，阳光竟然无法刺穿如此浓重的黑烟。手表显示时间不早了，但四周永远是一种死寂的灰黑色。  
德拉科看着一排排的轰炸机升空，他的头发在劲风中猎猎作响。他淡漠的灰色眼眸定格在海峡对面的浓烟上，谁都看不出其中的情绪。  
“伦敦烧起来了！”戈林将军在边上说道，语气里是无尚的成就感。  
德拉科抿着唇拿下头上的军帽，但没有移开视线。“是啊，伦敦烧起来了。”他叹息，语气轻轻的，像是在向谁祈求原谅。  
火光和黑烟往上升腾，直至消散在高层大气中。  
——那是他们注视的同一片天空。

[Chapter 13]  
“我们完蛋了！”  
“我们都会死在这里！”  
“去他妈的空军！一点用都没有！”  
最让人担心的事再次发生，地下室里满满是人们的抱怨和对空军的讽刺、诋毁、不信任，这就像崩溃精神带来的巨大反弹。赫敏通红着眼眶，看着在那里咒骂的人们，把头埋进罗恩的肩膀。红发男生搂紧女孩，担忧的视线和哈利相对。  
哈利站起来，“请各位安静！”  
然而他的声音立刻被他人的咒骂声给掩盖下去。哈利皱起眉头，狠狠拔下旁边音响的插头，立刻刺耳的电音爆发出来。人们匆匆捂住耳朵，等噪音消失时整个地下室都安静下来。  
哈利把电线一扔，所有人愠怒的目光都聚焦在他身上。

非常不好意思，在这个时候打扰各位咒骂空军的兴致。  
我知道坐在这里的各位，有的失去了亲人，有的失去了挚友，有的现在已经是孤身一人，可以说再无牵挂。一部分的你们，无法像个正常人活下去，我深感抱歉。死去的他们现在或许还埋在一片废墟之下，或许有的连完整的尸体都没有留下。  
我和你们一样，只是我失去他们更早。父母、教父都被战争中的仇人杀害，而我近距离地看见，近日复发的夜盲就是见证那时噩梦的阴影。  
但是我也想请各位想想，抱怨是否有一丁点作用，哪怕一丁点，有吗？啊，当然，我不是限制你们的言语权，你们想把这个地下室掀翻我都没有权利管制你们。  
因为我的视力原因，我无法登上任何一架战机，不然现在我可能已经是你们口中死去的儿子或是友人，抑或是你们咒骂的还活着的空军一员。我由衷地希望现在的我是在英国的天空中，发射着最后一颗炮弹。  
这是我最为遗憾的，但我不会一直遗憾下去。我觉得这段日子以来，我不是一无用处。虽然我目睹无数死亡，深切感受到了一个人在战争下的渺小和无力，但我意识到，一个人也可以为这个岌岌可危的国家作出贡献。  
现在的形势大家都有目共睹，德军在拼命地轰炸伦敦。但是请各位想想，这是否也是一个需要把握的机会。他们把军力集中在伦敦，那我们其他地区的机场会少一点危险，国家也会有更多的时间去重新整顿剩下的空军，护理剩下的战机。道丁将军还有几百架飞机的储备，请各位记住。  
我在几天前还在一个机场帮忙，我看见了不少工作人员夜以继日地工作，空军们一日上天三四次，就是为了保护我们。而现在我们做了什么？我们回给他们的是抱怨、辱骂。但容许我说得刻薄一些，没有他们的存在我们现在都是冰冷的尸体，或者德军的阶下囚。  
现在最值得埋怨的应该是软弱的自己本身，我不接受任何反驳。我想呼吁在场所有能帮忙的人们，若您还有一颗没有熄灭的心，请去各大机场帮帮忙。其他有一己之长的人们，你们可以去呼吁更多人加入这个团队，或是在后方为我们勇敢的卫士呐喊。  
谢谢各位，我就说这么多。  
——哈利·波特，1940.9.7  
不知是谁先嘀咕了一句，立刻就有人站起来，“我想和你一起去机场帮忙！”  
接着就是一个人又一个人站了起来。哈利和罗恩、赫敏相视而笑，他想到了塞德里克说过的那句话，于是他骄傲地对着在场的所有人喊道：  
“祖国有你们怀着如此热忱的人就绝不会失败！”  
德军对伦敦实施的大规模空袭，企图以摧毁城区的残暴轰炸，使英国屈服。然而，英国人民在如此惨重的损失下，没有屈服，相反更激起了对纳粹暴政的仇恨和战斗的决心。  
从9月7日起，一连七天，德军对伦敦不分白天黑夜实施了大规模空袭，使伦敦蒙受了巨大的人员财产损失。但这损失并没有白费，英国空军得到了至为宝贵的喘息之机，迅速恢复战斗力。  
其他地区派来不少人员前来运走所有困在伦敦的难民，哈利领着所有同意跟从他的人到了其他地区的机场加入工作人员的维修工作，后者对他们的来到自然是感动不已。  
这期间哈利也去了赫敏、罗恩临时落脚的报社，进行一些呼吁，或者直接亲自书写排版刊登在报纸等还没有死尽的文字刊物上。在十号的晚上，哈利在收听丘吉尔首相的广播讲话时，竟然也听见了自己的名字。

Never, never, never, never give up.  
Courage is going from failure to failure without losing enthusiasm.  
——Winston Churchill

哈利醒来时外面已经是炮火隆隆，他猜想这或许是迄今为止最强大的反戈一击。他们现在处在伦敦的南方，暂且没有太大的危险，不少轰炸机还未飞到这里就被击落。  
正这么想着，百米开外的一幢摩天大楼就被一架无人操控的德军飞机给撞上了，楼顶立刻冒起熊熊大火，不少人惊慌地朝四周奔跑，哈利立刻一个打挺跳起来朝那边奔去。  
一颗不算大的碎石落下来砸中了哈利的脊椎，从高处落下来的它也有着不小的威力，哈利一边揉着脊椎一边呲牙咧嘴地继续跑过去，他没有看错，那个德军跳伞了，大概就在大楼的附近。  
哈利绕着附近的设施跑了两圈，就看见了被旗杆挂住的救生伞。那个德军正在解背包的带子，而下面已经有不少英国人围住了他，他们愤怒地朝他丢石子。哈利连忙挤进人群，落下来的德军已经惨遭毒打了。  
“波特先生！”  
“留几个人帮我把俘虏押回去就好了。”哈利驱散了人群，然后走近被制服的空军。  
对方的眼里冒着惊恐和绝望，但他依旧不屈地昂着头颅，一副要杀要剐都随意的神情。哈利蹲下来和他平视，刚要说点什么，空军别再胸口的对讲机居然发出了声音。虽然由于噪音显得模糊不清，但哈利还是听了出来，他瞬间手脚冰凉。  
“卡罗？听得见吗？如果成功逃生请及时汇报。”  
见哈利呆滞的模样，卡罗朝对讲机低声说道：“报告马尔福将军，我成功逃生但被英方俘虏。”  
对面叹息一声，“你活着比什么都好。”  
“对不起，让您失望了。”  
德拉科用指节敲着桌面，“如果可以，我希望我在那里陪你。”他捂着眼睛，有些不堪重负，“总之保重，等祖国来接你。”  
对讲机里的话语在哈利听来像是炮弹一颗颗在他耳边爆炸，他死死瞪着那个小小的通讯器，把它抓过来握在手里。  
他把嘴唇凑近它，确保另一头的人可以清清楚楚地听见。然后他朝身边的几位英国人说道：“把战俘押回去！”他咬牙切齿地说道，“让德国人看清楚我们不是好惹的！”  
对讲机对面传来嗞嗞的电流声，很显然对方是听得见的。哈利一直等着对方说点什么，但什么声音都没有。哈利对着通讯器嗤笑一声，然后把它狠狠丢进了一边的废墟里。可怜的对讲机立刻支离破碎。  
德拉科怔怔地看着传出电音的通讯器，嘴唇开始剧烈地翕动。  
“……？！”刚走进他房间的希林被德拉科丢出来的文件给砸了一脸。  
“都给我滚出去！”金发军官暴躁地吼起来，把桌面上所有的东西都推到地上。  
虽然门外的军人都一头雾水，还是有一位鼓起勇气说道：“我只是奉戈林将军的命令来汇报，他准备让空军在十五号出动大机群攻击英国。”  
德拉科看向那战战兢兢的汇报员，瞪着他灰蓝色的眼睛一声不吭，最后他发出一声神经质的笑声，“我没异议。”

9月15日德军出动200架轰炸机和600架战斗机组成的大机群，而经过八天的调整和补充，英国空军先后出动了19个中队300余架战斗机，前往迎战。伦敦的激烈空战持续了整整一天，最终以英军的胜利和德军的落荒而逃告终。  
丘吉尔首相亲临第11大队的指挥中心督战，他将这天称为世界空战史上前所未有的、最为激烈的一天。  
Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few.  
——Winston Churchill  
从未有如此之少的人，在如此之短的时间内，为如此之多的人，作出如此之大的牺牲。毫无疑问，这么少的人当然是指英国空军的飞行员、地勤和指挥通信人员，并且不全是英国人民，而且还包括所有不愿忍受纳粹暴政的人民，这正是不列颠的胜利，  
哈利虔诚地把首相的这句话打印出来，很快印刷室就会爆炸，全国都将得知这一天的伟大，并将它铭记于心。  
接下来德军的一次次攻击都被英军粉碎，英国的损失越来越小，大家都看见了黎明的曙光。10月份，德军继续对伦敦进行恐怖空袭，企图以巨大的物质损失和死亡来迫使英国屈服，但在猛烈空袭下，伦敦市民依然照常工作、生活和娱乐，并保持着英国人的乐观和幽默。这段日子不少人走出了阴影，开始乐观而勇敢地面对生活。  
就像今天早上，哈利在一家裁缝铺修补自己破烂的衣服，店门上贴着“营业照常”的纸条。结果他们出门吃了个饭，回来时小店已经被炸毁。  
哈利的怒火刚要发作，身边沉默的店主就爬到了废墟上。  
他挂出了“营业更加照常”的纸条。  
哈利在那一刻朗声大笑，仿佛明亮的太阳已经永远地驱散了英吉利海峡上方的乌云。不过也确实，来日可期。  
入冬后德军的攻势减小了，捱过冬天，三月德军的攻势又加大了些，但大势已去。英国人依旧勇敢地与德军奋战，粉碎着他们的野心。最后五月德军恼怒地再一次轰炸了伦敦，造成较大的伤亡，但也无法掩盖他们已经彻彻底底输了这一事实。  
而苏德战争的爆发猝不及防，可以说是震惊全世界。

——今晚，我要借此机会向大家发表演说，因为我们已经来到了战争的关键时刻。  
——今天凌晨4时，希特勒已进攻并入侵俄国。既没有宣战，也没有最后通牒，但德国炸弹却突然在俄国城市上空象雨点般地落下，德国军队大举侵犯俄国边界。一小时后，德国大使拜见俄国外交部长，称两国已处于战争状态。但正是这位大使，昨夜却喋喋不休地向俄国人保证，德国是朋友，而且几乎是盟友。

德拉科接过希林递过来的帽子，正了正自己的军服衣领。楼下的车已经备好了，这次他奉命准备前往苏联指挥战斗。

——希特勒是个十恶不赦、杀人如麻、欲望难填的魔鬼，而纳粹制度除了贪得无厌和种族统治外，别无主旨和原则。它横暴凶悍，野蛮侵略，为人类一切形式的卑劣行径所不及。它的残酷行为和凶暴侵略所造成的恶果超过了各式各样的人类罪行……

他的金色发丝在满是硝烟的空气中飘动，犀利的视线仿佛可以穿破云层，来到那人的面前。

——我们只有一个目标，一个唯一的、不可变更的目标。我们决心要消灭希特勒，肃清纳粹制度的一切痕迹。什么也不能使我们改变这个决心。什么也不能！……  
——任何一个同纳粹主义作斗争的人或国家，都将得到我们的援助。因此，我们将尽力给俄国和俄国人民提供一切援助。我们将呼吁世界各地的朋友和盟友采取同样的方针，并且同我们一样，忠诚不渝地推行到底……

车辆发出轰鸣声，他们载着一群在炼狱里生存下来的战士前往苏德战场。

——我们已经向苏俄政府提供了力所能及的，可能对他们有用的技术援助和经济援助……

“哈利！”赫敏和罗恩追上男生时，他已经坐在了车上。那是前往码头的班车，“你要去哪里？”罗恩朝他大喊。

——因此，俄国的危险就是我国的危险，就是美国的危险；俄国人民为保卫家园而战的事业就是世界各地自由人民和自由民族的事业。

车缓缓开动，载着年轻人往海港奔去。黑发被吹乱的哈利回过头来，向着挚友挥手告别。

——让我们从如此残酷的经验中吸取教训吧！在这生命尚存，力量还在之际，让我们加倍努力，团结一心打击敌人吧！

“苏联！”


	7. 【正文】 Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我叫哈利·马尔福。”

[Chapter 14]  
1942年1月·罗斯托夫

伊万被人推醒，他打着哈欠，“干什么阿纳托利？”  
“声音小点，外面站着人呢！”阿纳托利压低声音，“你一个战俘怎么睡得这么熟。快看看外面站了谁？我这角度不好。”  
“少来了哥们，你也是个战俘。”伊万伸长脖子看了半天，皱着眉道：“看的不太清楚，他后面跟了几个士兵，应该是个军官。”他又补充道：“他有非常特殊的发色，淡金色的，非常显眼。”  
阿纳托利一把抓住了伊万的袖子，“是马尔福。”  
“你是说德拉科•马尔福！”伊万瞪大了眼睛。  
“不然还能有哪个马尔福。”阿纳托利朝他翻了个白眼，“那可是个狠角色。他手下的那个第十八集团军，是出了名的能打硬仗的队伍，德国装甲师里的王牌部队，他们每场歼敌都是以万计数的。我听说之前三场斯摩棱斯克会战下来，第十八集团军的军功最大。但是，活下来的老兵说，”阿纳托利咽了口口水，“凡是第十八集团军所到之处，都没有任何活物，地都被炸平了。”他突然有些奇怪，“这么晚了，他来这里干什么。”（第十八集团军只参与了莫斯科会战，并未参加斯大林格勒保卫战）  
伊万才准备说话，阿纳托利制止了他。那位军官已经带着人走了进来，寒风从门中涌进，将屋内所有的人都冻醒。  
伊万偷偷地看着那位被德军喻为铁面将军的人。那人非常年轻，看起来比他还要小。他带着军帽，披着厚实的呢子斗篷，领子上有棕色的风毛，整个人显得长身玉立。一旁的士兵替他打着灯，那双淡漠的眼睛扫视着屋子里的人。  
然后那人突然和他对视。  
伊万被那灰蓝的眸子吓得一颤，他急忙收回眼睛低下头，然后他听见军靴的响声以及阿纳托利极力压制的抽气声，脚步声逐渐逼近，伊万心里有些慌张。那些挡路的战俘纷纷向两边退去，给他让出一条道，阿纳托利也往旁边挪。  
那人停在伊万的面前，伊万眼角瞟见他干净的马丁靴以及脚踝处微微晃动的斗篷边角。他没有抬头，一是畏惧，二是不情愿。那人的脚尖踢了踢他，这让伊万非常反感，他几乎是下意识地抬头怒视着始作俑者。  
他一边在心里对这个下意识的动作骂娘，一边硬着头皮和那人对视。那人淡金的发丝整齐的覆在额头上，微微遮着眉眼，鼻梁挺拔，唇线优雅，棱角分明。如果忽视他的赫赫战功，只会让人以为他是个非常俊美的少年郎。  
他笑了笑，那笑不带任何温度，像是死神的一个吻，轻飘飘的落在伊万的心上。他眸子里闪动着南极冰雪一样冷冽的光，他对旁边的士兵说了什么，士兵非常恭顺地回答了他。  
他转身带着士兵离开，屋里开始想起低低的说话声。所有人都用一种莫名的眼光注视着伊万，“你真是运气好！哥们！”阿纳托利挪过来，羡慕地说：“你明天要被放出去了！”  
“什么？”伊万被弄得有些懵，“你听谁说的？”  
“那边有人懂德语，刚才那个马尔福说明天早上把你放走。”阿纳托利盯着伊万，“你到底是哪让他入了眼？马尔福治军严苛的名声和他的战功一样家喻户晓。”  
伊万打了个岔，“为什么他的两个肩章是不一样的？”  
“你是不是傻？他的全名是德拉科•冯•马尔福！他是容克贵族出身，又因为战功显赫被提拔成将军。希特勒非常看重他，又给他授予了荣誉团长的身份。因为他是嫡长子的身份参军，就让他带了两个肩章。”  
伊万一脸好奇，“你怎么像个八婆一样知道得这么清楚？”  
“如果想要打败他，那就要知道他的底细。大家都说，打仗时最怕两个集团军，一个是曼施坦因带领的第十一集团军，还有一个就是马尔福带领的第十八集团军。”阿纳托利打量着伊万，大叫道：“该不会是你黑头发绿眼睛入了他的眼吧。”  
伊万耸耸肩，闭上眼睛准备睡觉。  
如果真是这样，伊万这样想，那就感谢我的头发和眼睛吧。  
伊万一大早就被人拖出来，那士兵厌恶地冲他摆摆手，做了个让他走的姿势。他回头时看见有人远远地站在那里，发丝浅淡，像是在水里游动的光线。  
他心里藏着事，伊万这样想。  
也许是藏着一个人。  
“将军。”希林轻声提醒他，“回去吃早饭吧。”德拉科疲倦地摇了摇头，“保卢斯的第六集团军还困在那，我吃不下去。告诉我，今天我们能把战线向前推多少米？”  
“我不知道，将军。”  
“我总有种预感，”德拉科看着那个苏联兵消失的地方，他叹了口气，呼出的热气在低温下凝结成一片惨淡的雾气，“第六集团军，是救不回来了。”  
“希林，你有没有兄弟亲戚什么的在第六集团军里？”  
“回将军，我有个弟弟，已经在莫斯科会战里阵亡了。”  
“我很抱歉，希林。”德拉科轻声道：“你有没有一瞬间痛恨过上帝？”  
“将军你今天有些奇怪，按您平时的性格，是不会说这种话的。”希林笑了笑，然后郑重其事地说道：“我怨恨过国家，也怨恨过上帝，但我更清楚自己的责任。当初他参军，是我将他送去征兵处的。如果我的弟弟还活着，如果上帝让我再一次为他选择道路，我还是会这样做，因为我的弟弟，同样希望自己能够保家卫国。”  
德拉科看了希林一会儿，然后笑了笑，“今天还要和曼施坦因元帅查看地形，困了这么多天，必须想办法从罗斯托夫突围。”  
德拉科登上吉普车，“抱歉我来迟了，元帅。”  
曼施坦因向他点点头，“元首要求我们冲入斯大林格勒城内与保卢斯会面。”他揉了揉额角，“苏联的预备队和生力军层出不穷，现在德国每个师至少要对抗三到五个集团军，进入斯大林格勒几乎是不可能完成的事。你怎么看，德拉科。”  
德拉科斟酌了半晌说道：“我们必须设法和第六集团军内外夹击，才能让第六集团军逃出包围圈。但是，以我对元首的了解，他会让保卢斯死守阵地。”  
曼施坦因愕然地看着他，“你的意思是？”  
“关键时刻，我们要违抗元首的军令。”德拉科加重语气，“如果我们要救出第六集团军，就要违抗军令。——这是我的想法，元帅。”  
曼施坦因开始沉思，德拉科看着窗外，突然喊到：“停车！”  
德拉科走下车，又朝前走了几步，他盯着刚才路过的地方看了好一会儿才上车，“怎么了，德拉科？”  
“没事元帅，是我看错了。”  
希林注意到自己上司的心不在焉，自从两年前那个英国人走了之后，他就很少会神思恍惚，今天也不知道是怎么了。  
这个状态一直持续到晚上，心绪不宁的德拉科对希林说道：“和我出去走走，希林。”他不确定今天那个一闪而过的人影到底是不是哈利。  
但是他想哈利想到发疯却是确定的。  
真真实实地想他，想到他一不集中注意力，他们所有的过往就像轰炸机投下的汽油弹一样，不用风吹就能燃起整片荒原。  
两年的分别没有带走这份爱恋的一丝一毫，反倒使它愈发沉重，沉重到快要压垮他。德拉科在每次有新战俘时就会去看看，他期望和哈利再一次碰面。  
哪怕是以这种方式。  
但他同时又有些胆怯，因为他不再是两年前的他了。这个时候的他荣光加身，是一场又一场战役的策划者、参与者，他怕了，怕哈利会因此厌恶他，将他推得远远的。  
“太危险了，将军。”  
“我命令你和我出去。”  
希林没办法，叫醒了一小队精锐部队，让他们一路跟着。  
现在是一月，气温低得吓人。空气缓慢地流动，鲜血的气息充斥着整个罗斯托夫，仿佛将整个城市浸没在透明的血海里，铁锈般刺鼻的腥味孤鬼似的四处游荡。  
废墟里传来石子落地的声音，希林立马把德拉科护在身后，队伍齐齐围上来，保险被拉开的声音异常整齐。希林打了个手势，几个人围上去，用枪头清理掉一些废墟，希林看见了下面埋着的人，“将军，只是个被废墟压着的人，看样子不是苏联人。”  
德拉科点点头，听见那人低低地说：“可以帮我清理一下废墟吗？我在晚上看不见。”  
那声音发着抖，带着摇摇欲坠的镇定。  
希林等着德拉科的指示却发现他早已经冲过去，“将军！”他叫了一声，“跟上去！你们都是死的吗！”  
德拉科跪在那堆废墟前，一点一点清理着碎石，“我在这里，哈利。我在这里，我在这里。”希林想把德拉科拉起来，德拉科推开他，疯了一样用手清理废墟，“我在这里，哈利。你不要怕。”  
“谢谢。”哈利低着头，“你们不用管我了。天亮了会有人来找我的。”  
他似乎已经知道来者是谁。  
德拉科扶着他，“我没想到哈利，两年后你见到我的第一句话会是这个。”他顿了顿，“你大腿似乎骨折了，我不能把你扔在这里。”  
德拉科一把把他抱起来，哈利挣扎着想要躲开他。  
“我刚才徒手清理废墟，手磨破了。你别动。”  
哈利没说话，但他确实不再动了。  
军医替哈利重新固定好骨头，德拉科坐在床边，一言不发。沉默将帐篷内的温度拉至冰点，最终是德拉科开了口，“你知道自己夜盲为什么大晚上还跑出去？”他无意询问两年前的事，因为他实在没有力气去盘问那些了。  
“医生说我夜盲好了，但不知道为什么又犯了。我之前答应一个孩子，要给他拍照，我只有晚上有空。”哈利机械地回答他的问题。  
然后他们再一次沉默了。  
“你以后打算回哪里？”  
“英国。”  
“你有没有想过和我回德国？”  
哈利的目光十分平静，像是料到他会问这个问题。  
“没有。”  
他突然抬起手指了指窗外，“你听到外面的风声了吗？”他冲德拉科吼道：“你听见了吗！你听见炮火下孩子和妇女的哭声了吗！你听见野战医院里的呻吟了吗！你听见了吗！这些声音你听见了吗！”  
“啪——”  
尖锐的拍击声震得他的耳边嗡嗡作响。  
“德拉科•马尔福，”他听见哈利极力压抑的哭声，“你告诉过我你和他们不一样，那你为什么会变成这个样子！”  
德拉科缓慢地眨了眨眼，左脸的疼痛刺激着他的神经，他突然笑了笑，“我为什么会变成这个样子？那么哈利，我问你，你能给我别的路走吗？”  
“——你能给我别的出路吗？”  
炮火的炸响穿透土壤炸裂着人们的耳膜，从远处传来冲锋的号角和人们绝望的哭喊。  
“我作为一个军人，除了为国效命，还有别的路吗……？”  
风持续肆虐着，没有停止。  
德拉科的双眼里布满红血丝，他死死地盯着哈利，“你一味地指责我——指责我策划战争！指责我草菅人命！那你有想过我吗？你有想过当你处在我这个位置上，会是什么样的感受吗？  
“我每天看着我的士兵去送死，去努力占领一个也许根本就无法占领的地方；我看着那些用士兵的命换来的阵地一点一点重新回到对方的手里，然后再进行下一轮地争抢。我不可能记得每位士兵的名字，但他们都是我的士兵，他们有些说不定还没有我大。我能做地就只有努力策划，减少伤亡率。”  
“但这是战争，哈利。战争就意味着——必须有人死。”  
“当战争越往后，越能激励人活下去的，已经不再是胜利，而是成为俘虏的恐惧……”  
他把脸缓缓地埋进手心里，他的声音压抑着、颤抖着。“你能想象现在被围困在斯大林格勒的第六集团军士兵的感受吗？那种灭顶般的恐惧，那种看着铡刀一点一点落下求死不能的感受吗？”  
“这就是战争。”  
哽咽的声音透过手掌，在帐篷里流淌。  
哈利震惊地看着他，他的心震动着、撕裂着。他听到风声仍在肆虐，他听见哭泣压抑在灵魂的最深处。  
——他们其实都是受害者。  
德拉科将手放下，露出他苍白的脸：“现在第六集团军弹尽粮绝，每天空投而下的食物不足以果腹。他们在等援军，在一边与恐惧搏斗，一边与苏联人搏斗。——你知道吗，如果一个被苏联俘虏的德国人能回到家里，那他的母亲一定会以为她在做梦。”  
德拉科抬起通红的双瞳注视着哈利，“那些死去的平民我不是不在乎，就像我手下那些不认识的士兵一样，我在乎他们，我只是没有办法。”眼泪从他的眼眶处落下，“你告诉我，哈利，我有什么办法？”  
哈利一把搂住他，泪水滑过他的脸颊，“别哭。”他抱着怀里哽咽的德拉科，“别哭，德拉科。”  
风不会停下。他们紧紧抱着对方就像抱着生命。

随着德军袋形阵地的逐渐缩小，保卢斯也越来越焦躁。当蒂尔少校告诉他已经无法空运的时候，保卢斯就知道，第六集团军是彻底完了。他再一次给希特勒发送求助电报，希特勒给他的回复依旧是不允许后退半步。  
而在城外，曼施坦因和德拉科已经顺利到达斯大林格勒。  
“保卢斯元帅不愿意从城内进攻。”  
曼施坦因暴跳如雷：“那该死的家伙到底在害怕什么！违抗军令的责任我来担！他只需要下令让装甲师向城外进攻就可以了！”他看向德拉科，“没有办法了德拉科，我们只能撕开苏联的装甲部队进去与保卢斯回合。”  
德拉科点点头，他回到自己帐篷，对哈利说：“你呆在这里，不要出去。”  
哈利愣了愣，垂下眼睫，“要开始了是吗？”  
德拉科走过去，掩住他的眼睛，“如果你难过，就捂住自己的眼睛和耳朵。”  
“那你呢？”哈利静静问道。  
“我习惯了。”  
德拉科感受到掌心的湿润，“不要哭，这时候的每个人都不是在为自己战斗。”  
炮声像是上帝敲响的丧钟，从远处一声声传来。  
“他们为了死去朋友，为了还活着的亲人，为了危在旦夕的国家。”  
“不要哭，哈利。”  
“为他们骄傲吧。”  
第六集团军的副司令通过广播向所有人通报，“我军已无法抵挡苏军的攻势，请部队有序撤退。”他顿了顿，用无比坚定的声音继续道：“第六集团的所有士兵听命：战斗到最后一人！战斗最后一秒！任何人不得向苏联人投降！想想你们身上流淌的日耳曼人的血！想想你们作为军人的责任！我们要为伤者和大部队的撤退争取时间！我们要为高加索四十万德军争取时间！我们第六集团军作为德国的王牌部队，需要担当这个责任！我们要流尽最后一滴血！我们是不能回归的部队！我们是不能回归的部队！”  
副司令用沙哑的声音大声喊道：“Das Deutsche Reich viva！（德意志帝国万岁！）”  
德拉科和哈利坐着车，朝城外撤离。哈利闭着眼，德拉科捂着他的耳朵。  
德意志，德意志，高于一切，  
高于世间所有万物 ；  
无论何时，为了保护和捍卫，  
兄弟们永远站在一起。  
从马斯到默默尔，  
从埃施到贝尔特，  
德意志，德意志，高于一切，  
高于世间所有万物。  
德拉科听见战斗的士兵唱起了国歌，那声音越来越洪亮，又随着他的远去而逐渐消失。  
他闭上了眼。  
他终究还是没能把他们带回家。

[Chapter 15]  
到达安全地点后德拉科从车上走下，他凝视着地平线上翻涌而起的灰色。  
天暗了。  
他的掌心里还残留着哈利留下的泪水，它们使那一小块皮肤变得冰冷，在一片温热中显得异常突兀。  
德拉科想大哭一场。  
为德国的失败，更为那最终没能回来的士兵。  
他眨了眨眼，除了眼眶稍显酸涩，并没有其他的感觉。德拉科听到哈利在叫自己，他回到车内，“什么事？”  
哈利的手触碰着他的面颊，轻声道：“想哭就哭吧，还害怕我笑话你不成？”  
德拉科定定地看着他，低声问道：“你……打算什么时候回英国？”  
“别岔开话题。”哈利倾身揽过他，“别说我不理解你的心情，这一切我都懂。”他呢喃道，“这里就我哈利·波特一个人，德拉科·马尔福还有什么好拘束的？你以前的厚脸皮呢？”  
“你先保证你不会离开。”他像个孩子一样要求哈利做保证。  
哈利叹了口气，把嘴唇贴在德拉科的耳边，“我不走，我陪你回德国。”  
听了这话金发人的身体才放松下来，哈利没听见任何哭声，只是他胸口的衣服感觉到了滚烫的湿润。  
在之后的一段时间内，哈利发现德拉科在逐渐消沉。当德拉科从夜半的一次噩梦中惊醒后，哈利起身打开台灯，“你最近是怎么了？”他凑过去给德拉科一个吻，“这已经不是第一次。”  
德拉科搂过他，下颚蹭着他的脖颈，“我只是梦到了一些不好的事情。”  
“梦到什么？梦到我揍你吗？”  
德拉科笑着去吻哈利的眼睛，“我梦到德国战败了，我们躲在国会大厦的地下室里。”他停了一下，身子有些发颤，“苏联人来了，我让你走，然后把你推出了地下室。”  
“别乱说。”哈利拍了一下他。  
“我有时候会想，那些第六集团军的士兵在知道自己回不去的时候心里是怎么想的。我想知道他们有没有怨恨过我和曼施坦因元帅。因为我们是他们心里的神，是最后支撑他们活下去的希望。但我没有把他们带回来，我甚至都不能把他们的遗体带回来。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，“我知道外界怎么评价我，有手段，狠角色，铁面将军。但他们不知道的是，只有这样，只有我对别人狠，我才能降低伤亡率。每当我巡查部队的时候，那些士兵都带着敬佩、尊敬和信任的眼光看着我。所以我常常会这样告诉自己，他们分到了我的手上，就说明和我有缘，那我就要好好带领他们，在战争结束后完完整整地把他们还给各自的家庭。”  
“但是你看第六集团军，四十万人，没有一个能活下来。他们虽然不是我手下的士兵，但有些曾经是。”他搂紧了哈利。  
哈利吻着他的鬓角，没说什么。他知道让一位德国的高级将领不去想那些惨死的士兵是不可能的，他只能用自己的方式去缓解对方的压力和痛苦。  
让战争赶快结束吧，哈利闭上眼睛。

德拉科的房间桌子上有成堆的信，都是士兵的家书。他从不介意士兵将家信交给自己，再由他寄出去，事实上他很乐意做这样的事。当那些薄薄的信封来到自己的手上，那些沾灰的脸上就会冒起生气，他们疲惫的目光也重新燃起了希望，坚毅回到他们的脸庞上。  
他们清楚家里还有人在等待，于是他们亦重拾希望。  
可是他们一个人也没有回来。  
德拉科展开一张没有黏住的信纸，那位早已牺牲的德国士兵在家信中哀叹：我们不久就可以占领斯大林格勒，但是它仍然在我们面前——相距如此之近，却同时又像月亮那样遥远。  
德拉科手上的力度险些把信纸给扯破了。那带着汗水和鲜血味道的字在他眼前模糊，事实上它们也被铁面将军稀有的泪水给泅开。  
哈利从边上安静地走过来，他把脸颊往德拉科湿润的脸上贴了贴，又握了握德拉科颤抖的手，然后伸出手臂抱紧这位军人，“战争是错的，但你们是无辜的。”他呢喃道。  
德拉科把下巴磕在哈利的肩膀上，“我只有你了，波特。”他轻轻地说道。  
“我跟你保证过了，我不会离开的。”哈利凝视着德拉科的双眼，“我留下来仅仅是为了德拉科·马尔福而已，真是该死的爱情。”他用额头顶了顶对方，语气却不是那么轻松。  
战争中的时间过得飞快，迅速转动的时间齿轮仿佛绞肉机，葬送一位又一位年轻战士的生命。它也扭紧了神经的绷带，让一位位军人都处在崩溃的边缘。  
可怖的坦克会战于七月爆发在普罗霍夫卡地区，一千多辆坦克的厮杀将四周夷为平地。德军损失凄惨，失去了苏德战场的主动权。同时期美英联军西西里岛登陆，天平开始往盟军那一刻倾倒。  
九月，意大利投降，轴心国开始瓦解。  
他们的爱情就像在钢筋水泥铸成的废墟中开出的野花，受到战火和硝烟的浇灌，却开放得愈发艳丽。它傲然挺立于单调的灰白之中，绽放出一片纷繁绚烂。  
转眼间便是次年的六月，这九个月的时光让两人的情感蜕变，直至牢固到不可分离。他们无疑是这场战争中的标准矛盾体，但就像哈利说的，“该死的爱情”创造奇迹。在德国的颓败中，在苏联的夺回土地之时，在盟军的势如破竹中，他们依旧没有放开彼此的手。  
时隔多日，哈利终于修好了损坏已久的相机。里面的存储盘没有受到损坏，还能继续拍照。德拉科走进房间时，哈利正在一张张翻看以前拍的照片。  
黑白交加的废墟，人头攒动的码头，军人锃亮的靴子，一排排黑森森的枪口。  
哈利早就感受到了站在身后的德拉科，他叹了口气，把头往后仰倒着看着对方，“这些照片让我难受。”  
德拉科俯下身在哈利的唇上啄了一下，“谁不是呢。”他低垂眼睑，“难得修好了相机，给我拍张照吧，波特。”他顿了顿，才道：“今天是我二十五岁生日。”  
哈利惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后他直起身子，把珍贵的相机捧在胸前。  
德拉科微微一笑，往后退了几步坐在一张椅子上。他把头顶的帽子和臂上的袖章都理得整整齐齐，背也挺得很直，然后对着镜头露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
浅浅的，但是甜蜜。  
哈利一连拍了好几张，然后他把眼睛从相机后面移出来，“你的笑容什么时候这么官方化了。”他嘟哝着不愿承认对方的笑很好看。  
德拉科立刻变了表情，他玩味地看着镜头，“不用掩饰对我的赞美。”  
哈利瞪了他一眼，又听得对方道：“我只对你这么笑。”  
这句话让哈利羞赧地移开视线，等他回过神来时镜头里的影响已经无限放大。哈利被吓得往后退了一步，又被有力的臂弯给拦住了去路。对方性感的低音在他耳边回响，哈利感觉被气息吹到的皮肤都战栗起来。  
“我来要生日礼物了。”

次日哈利醒来时房间里没有人。他怔怔地摸着被单，直到德拉科跌跌撞撞地走回来。  
“英美联军在诺曼底登陆了。”他的脸色比平日还要苍白，“我们陷入两线作战。”

德拉科抬头看了看窗外，午后的阳光堆积在地上，像一滩液体，莹莹有光。他靠在沙发上看书，哈利枕在他腿上睡午觉，他睡得很香甜，眼睫微颤，仿佛落入了一个甜美至极的梦里，德拉科弯腰吻了吻他的嘴角。  
他模糊听见书房里的电话响了，他轻轻挪开哈利的头，放轻步子去接电话。  
“要在德黑兰会议上刺杀罗斯福？”德拉科蹙了蹙眉，“元首下的指令？”  
他压低声音：“让斯克增努挑五个人去吧。”  
他回到卧室时看见哈利坐在那里揉眼睛，“醒了？”  
哈利靠在他怀里，还有些睡眼朦胧，“你刚去哪了？”  
“去了趟卫生间。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，“我去做早饭了，你一会儿来吃。”  
等卧室的门关上了，哈利眼睛中的睡意瞬间消失无踪。他抚摸着自己的脸，感受着刚刚的缱绻和温柔，而他的嘴唇却被牙齿磕得发白。他捂着眼睛沉默了很久，才慢慢走出卧室，来到隔壁的书房。  
里面空无一人，厨房里传来的油锅的声音刺激着哈利的神经。他颤抖着摸起电话，它在他的手中变得炽热无比。  
他在赌，德拉科的电话不会被监听。  
电话很快接通，他听见了赫敏有些疲惫的声音。哈利想勾起嘴角，但露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。“赫敏，我有重要的事需要你立刻汇报上面。”  
正义的一方必须获胜。而现在他所能做的就是让他们两人的爱情能在错综复杂的战争中，输得不是那么悲惨。

两线作战的德国节节败退，哈利和德拉科独处的时间越来越少。大部分时间对方都是一早就出去和其他将军制定计划，很晚才红着一双眼回来。  
近日，战火已经延伸得越来越近。一个雨夜，一批战士的尸体被送了回来。哈利从楼上看下去，才惊觉德拉科瞒着自己去了趟战场。他没披衣服就冲下楼，军官站在雨幕中，像一座雕塑。哈利看着对方冒血的胳膊，轻轻地去撩对方湿漉漉的额发。  
对方悲伤的灰色瞳孔转过来，那视线让哈利无法说出完整的句子。突然周围的士兵鸣枪悼念，同时哈利被对方大力揽进温暖的怀里。  
毛皮大衣让周围的声音都变得模糊，唯有头顶上方的哽咽是那么清晰。  
——“我们逃吧，波特。”  
德拉科来到希特勒的办公室里，他毫不意外地看见这个曾经意气风发的男人变得如此颓废，他面前的烟缸里堆满了烟头，希特勒看着窗外，烟雾从指间流淌而出，仿佛带走了他的灵魂，“什么事德拉科？”  
“我想暂时休假，元首。”  
“休假？在这个时间点？”  
“是，元首。”  
希特勒看着他眯起眼睛，“你知道现在是什么时候吧，德拉科。”  
“我知道，元首。但我的精神状态已经无法允许我正常工作了。”  
希特勒看着他苍白的脸色和不经意间流露而出的疲惫，他放缓了语气，“去吧德拉科，打了这么久的仗，确实该让你们歇一会儿了。”  
德拉科才准备出去，希特勒叫住了他，“德拉科，我记得我好像没有撤掉你党卫队的职务吧。”  
“是，元首。但自从入侵苏联开始，我已经基本上把事物交给了布雷斯。”  
“这几天我可能会让你做一件事。”  
“等候您的吩咐。”  
希特勒点点头示意他可以离开了。德拉科回到办公室长吁一口气，拨通了电话，“我中午要带给你个消息。”  
“好消息？”  
对方含笑的语气让他不自觉地扬起嘴角，他靠在办公桌上，“不告诉你。”  
那人“切”了一声就挂了电话。德拉科摇摇头，嘴角却绷不住笑，还是老样子。  
他回到家，从背后搂住正在浇花的哈利，笑道：“收拾行李去，我们下午的火车。”  
“我们去哪里？”哈利坐在包厢里，突然意识到自己还没搞清楚目的地。  
“挪威。”  
“去挪威！”  
“准确的说是去挪威的特罗姆瑟。”德拉科脱下了军装，换上了大衣，他托着下巴冲哈利笑笑，“带你去度蜜月。”  
哈利脸一红，“你这家伙。”他环顾了包厢，狐疑道：“你是把整个火车都包下来了？”  
“人多我嫌吵。”德拉科回答得很干脆。  
败家玩意儿，哈利翻了翻白眼。

下火车后德拉科带哈利来到事先定好的别墅，哈利在屋子内四处打量，兴奋道：“我喜欢这个房子！”  
“喜欢就买。”德拉科脱下大衣，把它挂在衣架上,“之前和这户人家租房子的时候人家正好打算卖掉，你真的很喜欢吗？”  
“我是很喜欢，”哈利非常无语，“但没让你买他，败家少爷。”  
德拉科走过去亲他，哈利红着脸推开他，“行李还没收拾呢！”  
他们一连几天像个傻子一样在晚上看天，“极光呢？”哈利抱怨道，“趁我这几天夜盲没犯赶紧来呀。”  
德拉科笑道：“你看不见我就讲给你听。”  
“做我的眼睛吗？”  
“是呀，”德拉科凑过去吻他，“一辈子做你的眼睛。”

德拉科有种今天会有极光的预感， “我觉得今晚会有极光。”  
“没有怎么办？”哈利朝他鼓起嘴巴。  
“没有我明天做饭。”  
他们晚上来到阳台上，德拉科身上披着御寒的披风，哈利缩在他怀里，“我们为什么要像个连体婴儿一样缩在一个披风里？”  
“因为我想搂着你。”德拉科回答的非常简洁，得到了哈利恼羞成怒的肘击。  
他们又等了一会儿，极光还是没有出现。哈利拉了拉德拉科的袖子，轻声道：“德拉科，我看不见了。”  
德拉科愣了一下，然后低下头去吻哈利的侧脸，“没关系，极光也许今晚也不会来。”  
但是从天边逐渐亮起的跳动的光让他住了嘴。  
“极光来了，哈利。”德拉科轻声说道：“它们和我想象中的一样美。”  
“有蓝色的，紫色的，但更多的是绿色。就像你的眼睛一样，是美到不可思议的湖绿色。”  
“每一束光都像是星星爆炸后留下的纯净的结晶，它们在空中浮动，像水中的游鱼，一晃而过，然后再一次出现。”  
“蓝色的光，夹杂着绿色和紫色，它们落在湖上的影子将整片湖泊染上瑰丽的色彩，仿佛湖底流淌着彩虹。”  
“星空是极光的幕布。无数光从一点爆开，然后仿佛海浪沿袭一般洇染在整块幕布上，你能把每束光都看的清清楚楚，即使是再细微的光，你也能感知它们的存在。”  
“所有的光都在条约，它们像是燃烧的火，把天空里所有的星子都点燃。”  
哈利一直都在安静地听德拉科叙述，他听他讲极光的美，它带来的无穷无尽的震撼。其实，在美的极光，也无法与眼前的人媲美。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯？”  
“战争一结束我们就来挪威好不好？”他轻声说道：“不管是谁胜利了，我们都来这里好不好？我们在这里定居，买一所不大不小的房子，装得下我们两个人就好。以后，我们说不定可以再添一只猫，或者一只狗，或者去领一个孩子回来。”  
“房子要有一个大一点的阳台，我们可以在这里看极光，看挪威的天，它的海，看连绵起伏的山脉，看日升月落。要有可以给我冲洗照片的暗房，还要有一间书房，一个宽敞明亮的客厅，在那里安上落地窗，抬眼就能看见窗外的景色。要空出一面墙，我们所有的照片都要钉在墙上。还要有一个小小的花园，种上花草，一年四季都要有漂漂亮亮的。”  
“你可以在挪威的森林里教我骑马，我们可以去湖上划船，可以背上包去爬山，在那里野营，站在山的顶端去触摸极光。”  
“我们可以骑自行车去广场，坐在那里无所事事，喂上一天的鸽子。或者牵着手去商店买生活用品，在酒吧里喝咖啡，在电影院的座位上看一场电影。”  
“下雪的时候，我们可以出去滑雪，或者像个孩子一样来一场雪仗。或者什么都不做只是燃起壁炉，坐在温暖的客厅里，靠在一起看书。抬眼就可以看见落地窗外堆起的雪。”  
“我们会吵架但是不会分开，”哈利抓着德拉科的手，“你不会离开我，对不对德拉科？”  
德拉科看着漫天的星子与闪动的极光，“不会。”他笑道：“从来只有你离开我。”  
“你答应我了？”哈利转身抱住德拉科，“你可是答应我了，别骗我。”  
“不骗你。”

第二天哈利在书房里看书，德拉科在一旁写写画画。哈利凑过去，“你写什么呢？”  
“把你昨天对未来的构想做了一个整理。”德拉科放下笔，“我很高兴有这么一个家，根本意义上的一个家。”  
哈利凑过去看了看德拉科整理的东西，想了想回房拿出一本笔记本出来也开始学着德拉科写写画画。  
这立刻勾起德拉科的好奇心。他凑过去，哈利立刻背对着他，用手藏藏掖掖不给对方看。这让德拉科有些小不满，他搂住哈利的脖子，“为什么不给我看？”  
“这是我的日记本，是隐私。”哈利红着脸争辩。  
德拉科瞪着哈利，突然伸出手把那本日记本扯过来。他笑着在哈利气急败坏的大叫中一边躲着对方的抢夺一边游刃有余地翻看。跑过书桌时他抽了只黑笔翻到扉页涂改了一下，才丢给哈利。  
哈利看见自己的名字被改成了“哈利·马尔福”，立刻把它涂黑了，重新写了个波特上去。他朝德拉科做鬼脸，“没门。”  
德拉科也不恼，他自信地抱着手臂倚着门框站在那里，“总有一天你会自愿把后面的姓氏改掉的。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，把还在自恋的对方给推了出去。他回过头看着那本安静的笔记本，又慢慢往那被涂黑的地方写了六个字母。  
电话骤然响起，把哈利吓了一跳。德拉科走回来接了电话，“现在就要回去？”德拉科蹙了蹙眉，“为什么？有什么紧急的事吗？”  
下一秒他的脸就变得煞白，他差点没有抓住电话，“你再说一遍？”  
哈利注意到这边的异常，他疑惑地看了看德拉科。  
德拉科放下电话，眼眶通红，满脸的惶惑，“我们要回柏林。”他停了一下，像是花了全部的力气说出了下面的话，“美英联军在易北河驻军，苏联，”德拉科克制自己不要露出几近崩溃的哭腔，“正在攻打柏林。”

火车已经不能坐了，他们等了好几天戈林的专用飞机。约定离开的那天，德拉科早早醒来。他从哈利的怀抱中脱身，蹑手蹑脚地去厨房做早饭。无意间他瞥见留在房间外的日记本，还是翻开了它。  
看见那乌漆嘛黑被他们改了好几次的名字后，德拉科的眼中亮起比极光还要美丽的色彩来。他红着眼眶看着扉页很久很久，最后他临时改变做饭的想法，在桌前坐下，在晨曦中安静地在日记本最后的空白页上写起来。  
哈利是被培根的香气给唤醒的。他揉着眼睛走出房间，德拉科温柔的声音传来，“吃完早晚我们就收拾一下，准备回去。”  
哈利打量着对方的面孔，看不出任何几天前的失态了。但哈利知道对方心中隐忍的巨大痛苦，他走上前踮起脚吻了吻德拉科的脸颊。  
相顾无言，一直到他们听到直升机发出的噪音。哈利难掩心中的失落，他把行李包放在门口去穿自己的鞋子，等他站起来时，身后突然传来的力量让他直直往后倒进德拉科怀抱里，哈利吓了一跳，接着他立刻意识到对方在不停地说着什么。  
“马尔福先生。”对方的声音里满满是笑意和幸福，“马尔福先生。”  
哈利红了脸，但这个姿势下他无法回头看对方的脸。他只能感觉到德拉科灼热的气息，断断续续有些不稳吐在他耳边。  
“马尔福先生，马尔福先生，马尔福先生……”  
德拉科笑着不停地重复着，把手臂收得越来越紧，而哈利不能看见对方发红的眼角。  
这个称呼绝对不再是一个玩笑。  
不知道念了多少遍，德拉科终于停了下来。他把下巴埋在哈利的颈窝里，两人就一直保持着这样的姿势。  
轻轻的回答似乎是从天边传来的，但德拉科还是捕捉到了。它像是一朵昙花，在德拉科耳边慢慢张开花瓣，绽放出这个世界上最美丽的承诺。  
“嗯。”

[Chapter 16]  
德拉科赶到国会大厦的时候正好碰到布雷斯，“该死的，你为什么这么迟才来？”  
“我在挪威，苏军断了铁路线，坐火车肯定回不了德国了。我等着戈林的专机才回来。”德拉科一把拉住布雷斯，他的手一直在抖，“告诉我，布雷斯，怎么样了？”  
布雷斯摇了摇头，“去地下室吧。”  
“已经到了去地下室的地步了？”德拉科难以置信地看着布雷斯，哈利担忧地拉了拉他的衣袖。  
布雷斯这才注意到哈利，他才准备开口，德拉科抓住他的肩，“撤出斯大林格勒之前我把第十八集团军调去了库尔兰，你去给集团军的副司令发电报。”  
“德拉科。”哈利担忧地看着他，上前抚摸他的脊背让他冷静下来。  
“你告诉他，”德拉科勉强冷静下来，“第十八集团军的每位士兵绝不能向苏联人投降！他们必须战斗至死！我德拉科·马尔福带出来的军队，没有叛徒也没有降军！”  
布雷斯点点头，告诉他希特勒的地下室位置就急忙离开了。  
“哈利，”德拉科手背遮住了眉眼，“你看我争了一世，到最后还是不能把他们完完整整得送回家。”他放下手，对哈利笑了笑，“去旁边的地下室等我，我一会儿就回来。”  
希特勒坐在地下室中间，他目光平静，似乎已经接受了这个事实。周围的将军和纳粹高层都恳请他坐飞机去南方继续指挥，他摆了摆手，“我就坐在这里，哪也不去。如果你们谁想去南面，我可以给你们派发通行证，戈林会安排你们的飞机。邓尼茨和德拉科留下，其他人可以离开了。”  
“邓尼茨，我现在任命你为下一任德国总统和武装部队最高统帅。在我死后，你要代表德国去和盟军谈判。整理好你的仪表，别让他们再嘲笑我们。”他目光转向德拉科，“德拉科，你的打算是什么？”  
德拉科愣了愣，然后回答道：“我不会南逃，元首。”  
“很好，德拉科，我没有看错你。”希特勒点点头，“我自杀后，党卫队要坚守到最后一刻。”他像是卸下了一个重负，“其实很早的时候，我就开始期待这个时刻。”他摆了摆手，“你们出去吧，让我一个人静静。”

德拉科来到隔壁，哈利坐在椅子上等他，看见他进来就站了起来。德拉科张开手臂，哈利走过去抱住他，德拉科低声道：“我后悔了，那时候我应该把你留在挪威。”  
哈利撇了撇嘴，“你别想扔下我，你个混蛋。”  
德拉科看见哈利的背包，“你包里有相机吗？有的话，给我拍张照吧。”德拉科的嘴唇一下一下蹭着哈利的脸颊，“其实我偷拍过你的照片，但是后来被我烧了。”  
哈利正准备问他什么时候拍的照片，但德拉科没给他机会。他松开哈利，靠在桌沿，冲他笑了笑，“来吧。”  
地下室猛烈得震动起来，远处传来模糊而厚重的响声，仿佛兽群迁徙的足音。狭窄的天花板落下一层灰白的粉末，雨似的洒在德拉科的发丝和肩头上，他拂去沾染在帝国鹰徽和红底黑图的卐字袖章上的颗粒，“开始吧哈利。”  
哈利突然意识到什么，“你要干什么。”他抓住德拉科的衣领，“你要干什么！”他声音开始发抖，“你是不是打算……留在这，给这该死的帝国陪葬？”  
哈利瞪着他，泪水遏制不住的涌上眼眶，“德拉科·马尔福！你答应我的！我告诉你，我不允许！”  
德拉科的双眸藏在淡金的发丝后，军帽压在他的头上，像是一顶皇冠，以他的骄傲与自尊凝结而成的信仰，重重的压在他的脊梁上，“我还记得第一次见到你的时候，从敦刻尔克未撤退的俘虏里，你是最特别的一个。他们的眼里是对死亡的畏惧，而你，是一团火。事实证明，确实如此，那些怕死的人是士兵，你却是个战地记者。”  
炮击声由远至近，一下一下敲击着空气，传播死亡的气息，悬着的电灯忽明忽暗，灯丝爆起一团团火星，然后光线暗淡下去。  
“德拉科，和我走。”哈利拉住德拉科的袖子，他哀求道：“德拉科，你不能呆在这里，我们说好的，要一起去挪威。”  
“德国败了。虎式和闪击战救不了它，骷髅骑兵与国防军救不了它，曼施坦因和古德里安也救不了它。现在苏联人正在柏林，马上就要进攻到国会大厦，他们的旗帜会插在大厦的最顶端，昭示着日耳曼的失败。”德拉科笑了笑，指尖触碰着他的发丝，“元首在另一间地下室里，他下令党卫队誓死守卫国会大厦。我是个军人，我的血管里流淌着日耳曼人的血液，我是党卫队队长，是受过表彰的将军，是纳粹权威的捍卫者。我不会放弃我的国家，也不会抛弃我的部下，我与国会大厦共存，我与柏林共存。”他蹭着哈利的脖颈，“拍照吧，快来不及了。”  
“德拉科，听话。和我走。”哈利抓住他的手，他想把德拉科拉出地下室，德拉科只是攥紧了他的手。  
“哈利，要来不及了。拍照吧。”  
哈利红着眼盯着他，他颤抖着呼吸了两下，然后直起身退了几步，颤抖地举起手中的相机。德拉科整理好衣领和军帽，将胸口别着的徽章摆正，抚平红袖章的皱褶，朝着镜头微笑。  
哈利迟迟没有按下快门，他透过镜头凝视着德拉科，像是要把他的一点一滴融入到自己的骨髓里。  
这个霸道的男人，在没有他的允许下进入他的生活，现在又想随随便便离开他已经规划好的未来。他捂住嘴，将抽泣声掩盖下去。  
——快门声响。  
“现在去易北河，不要去东面。国会大厦保卫战让苏联人杀红了眼，现在进攻柏林的不是人，是一群嗜血的疯子。你的衣服口袋里我塞了一个礼物，原本是想给你个惊喜，但是现在可能办不到了。”德拉科除下腕上的朗格手表，放在哈利的手上，“带着我的那份，活下去。”  
他拉开地下室的门，“出去。”  
哈利抱着他不放手，“和我走德拉科，放下你那该死的骄傲，我用我这辈子剩下的时间补偿你。要不然，我在这陪你。我不能把你一个人扔在这！”  
德拉科拉开哈利，把他推出门外，“你不能呆在这，你得给我好好活下去。”  
他冲哈利笑了最后一次，“给我一个军人的尊严和体面吧。”  
然后他锁上了门。  
德拉科听见哈利疯狂拍门的声音，伴随着撕心裂肺的痛哭在他的耳边炸响。

他怨恨过上帝，也怨恨过无常的命运。  
为什么互相爱慕的人会被分隔在两地？  
为什么偏偏要是他遭遇这种厄运？  
其实他一早就知道。  
他只是固执地不愿相信。  
德拉科伫立在房间里，恍惚间听到苏联人胜利的欢呼和远处的枪声。  
我也曾幻想过以后的生活，我可以牵着你的手，毫无顾忌的走在黄昏满地的街道上。  
我可以有闲情逸致，骑着自行车，带着你路过拥有白鸽的广场，可以有这个时间，去记忆每一个对我们来说重要的日子。比如，你的生日，我们第一个接吻的日子。  
我可以收到所有人的祝福，也可以毫无负担地去祝福别的人。  
我可以做很多事，我会因为有你，而可以做到一切。  
现在，离开吧，哈利。离开这里，永远昂首挺胸着走下去。在战火燃尽的时候，在胜利之歌奏响的时候。  
即使，在那时，我已不在你身边。  
当你跳动的心脏，  
应和那战鼓声声响起，  
当明天来到，  
新的曙光即将降临。（节选自雨果的《悲惨世界》）  
德拉科知道，他们最终都未得偿所愿。

[Chapter 17]  
“德拉科，放我进去！”哈利声嘶力竭地吼着，冰凉的液体从他的眼眶处爆发，混合着这些年可笑的恩怨情仇冲刷而下，在他沾着烟尘的脸颊上冲刷出死寂的纹路，“你个混蛋！你这个……”他的手指在门上攥成拳头，他的声音软了下去，像是在对命运作出让步和屈服，“彻头彻尾的……”  
“……傻瓜。”  
德拉科呢喃着这个词，把头靠在冰凉的门板上，他的鼻腔充斥着刺鼻的战火味道，他竟然被熏得眼眶通红，酸涩得只想流泪。他在其他军人哀伤的视线中咬住自己的拳头不让自己发出任何不属于一位德国军人应有的软弱声音。  
——他输得彻彻底底。不仅仅是在这次惨绝人寰的二战中输得一塌糊涂，他同时输掉了挚爱，输掉了压在生命上的承诺，输掉了今后所有年轻人该享有的时光。  
哈利·波特从未如此痛恨德意志的军人精神，它现在化作他们之间的那扇地下室的门板，告诉哈利他必须背负着两人化作泡影的未来继续在停止转动的时间轴轮中龃龉独行。微光化作泡沫，战场上的鲜血凝结成河，命运告诉他们这是最后的时刻。  
门外响起了一阵阵的炮响，伴随着无辜人民凄厉的惨叫，德拉科知道行刑时间已到。他刚要再朝哈利喊点什么，一颗飞来的炮弹在地下室门口附近爆炸了。  
被可怖的冲击力给振飞的哈利觉得有弹片击中自己的头部，世界立刻变得血红一片。天空和大地在他的眼中逐渐变得混沌，毫无生机的黑色和灰白色旋转着交融，直至哈利的整个世界都变成了一成不变的乌黑。  
“……啊，他醒了。”  
哈利睁开眼时脑中传来的眩晕差点直接让他呕吐出来，他挣扎着坐起来，旁边的护士有些粗鲁地压住他，“你有不轻的脑震荡，别乱动。要不是我们及时发现你并且认出你的国籍，你现在要么是联盟军的俘虏或是没生气的尸体了。”  
“不是的，我必须回去……”  
“回去什么？柏林会战已经结束了，盟军赢了。”护士微笑地看着哈利，“希特勒自杀了，大部分为虎作伥的德国军官要么死于战场，要么会得到正义的处决。”  
哈利本来有些死寂的瞳孔痛苦地蜷缩起来，他红着眼打开女人的手，踉踉跄跄跑出了临时搭建的军用帐篷。四周都被警戒线围起来了，相关人员正一批批进入柏林进行最后的事宜，要么是运出无辜的伤员和人民，要么是押出苟延残喘的士兵。  
哈利不顾任何人的阻拦重新跑进了这了无生机的柏林，在不久前这里好歹还算得上是战场，而现在这个城市已经是人间炼狱了。大脑传来挣扎般的疼痛，哈利捂着染上猩红的绷带缓慢行走，让他心中的方向感引领他前往目的地。  
那个地下室终于出现在他的视线里，地下室的门有打开过的痕迹，说明里面的所有士兵并未坐以待毙。哈利在碎石中慢慢蹲下身子，他伸出手去摸着那一块块碎石，仿佛这样他就能把记忆中的那张脸再次拼凑完整。  
他喘着气将脸贴在再也不会有温度的门板上。这扇门还在低低地呻吟着，它唱着古老的歌谣，把这一天发生的所有事都灌进哈利的耳中。  
“嘿，德拉科。”黑发的他将唇贴在门上，仿佛还能感受到那片温存，“告诉我接下来我该做些什么。”他用一种孩子般的语气问道。  
“没有德拉科·马尔福，哈利·波特怎么背负这份回忆苟活于世？”而他问出的问题让上帝也无法立刻回答。  
或许没有任何正确答案。  
睫毛带起湿润的水汽，柏林上方阴沉沉仿佛就要下雨。哈利站起来，任由大风风干他所有的希望。  
远方传来古老的歌谣，摇摇晃晃的旋律像是蜿蜒的河流，也是他们兜兜转转却无疾而终的爱情。落地的尘埃毫不留情地扬起，仿佛要携带这一切逃离人间。

What a good thing we lose,  
What a bad thing we knew.  
多么幸运，我们错失彼此。何其不幸，我们彼此相识。

等了不知多久，哈利嘟哝：“你就不回答我。”  
“你就不回答我！”哈利吼出来。  
他摇摇晃晃站起来，好像下一秒就要再拿更恶毒的话去诅咒命运的不公。但他没有，有什么完完全全遏制住了他的喉咙。  
他开始漫无目的地在这片死去的土地上行走。废墟堆砌出一条蜿蜒的路，于是他顺从地走下去。他想看看他能走到何处，或许这些废弃物想将他领到一个空旷但隐蔽的地方，让他在那里不收打扰地迎接死亡。  
哗啦，有石块砸落在地的声音。  
哈利冷淡地看过去，他瞥见一抹金色，这缕颜色是黑白相间的老照片中唯一的景色。他的眼眶慢慢睁大，看着那只还在挣扎的小手。  
他失控地冲过去，拼命地挖着。很快孩子被沙土弄脏的脸露了出来，他没有受到什么伤害，只不过被一些尖锐地碎片划伤了皮肤。孩子一言不发地用那双金发下的眼睛看着哈利，并且拼命往外钻。  
孩子爬出来时哈利满手都是划痕和鲜血，他努力站起来，用不再转动的大脑思忖接下来自己改做些什么。  
衣襟被轻轻拽住，哈利回过头看着满脸灰尘的孩子。对方仰头看着他，金色的头发像极了那个人。  
哈利那一刻有些无法抑制血液中疯狂永动的情感，他呆立在那里，像个源源不断散发混沌的永动机。但他的话语是那么平静，“想要跟我回家吗？”他抽出那片衣角，把手伸给孩子。  
答案是轻轻放在他手心中的柔软。  
这就是上帝给他的答案。  
阳光从云层后挣脱而出，光点从他们接触的那一点猛然爆发。他们的脸被打上美丽的光影，凄厉的风经过他们也变得柔和。  
他们的背影在废墟里愈行愈远。  
孩子走了没多久就走不动了，于是哈利将他抱起来。男孩在哈利耳边轻轻地问：“我还不知道您的名字，先生。”  
听了这话哈利停住了脚步。他久久地凝望远方放晴的云天，直到孩子也扭过头来看着那瑰丽的希望色彩。  
然后黑发人缓慢挺直腰杆，像个得到勋章的军人一样露出明朗的深情。他开口，语气虔诚而笃定。

“我叫哈利·马尔福。”


	8. 【正文】 Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guten Tag , Herr Malfoy.

[Final Part]  
他们在今天晚上看到了极光的样子。  
那是无比璀璨的，绿色的流光在天际像海浪般涌动着。  
日记在记录到3月23日的时候就截然而止，最后的记录是他们接到了回柏林的通知。  
这最后一篇日记是德拉科写的，他在日记中写到，我爱着哈利·波特，用思想、用心脏、用灵魂。  
他们在回到柏林之后，可以猜到德拉科·马尔福永远地留在了国会大厦的地下室里，而哈利·波特则被迫离开。  
他们分别的时候发生过什么呢？可能这已经无法去考证了，但是这份爱情，却永远地留存了下来，留存在这本日记本里。  
日记本地扉页上，写着哈利·马尔福。  
——这就是全部答案。  
日记本的最后夹着一封信，这封信在2005年4月被公开，并被收录进《百年情书精选》，而哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福的故事也在希里尔·波特在2006年出版的一本名叫《无名英雄赞礼》的书中被详细记录。  
在一切都过去的六十年之后，发生在两个人之间的故事终于重见天日，被世人知晓。

2005年4月·挪威特罗姆瑟公墓

“你觉得他还在这吗？”德西奥朝身边的人问道。  
他们在一条小路上缓慢地前进着，小路两旁是高大的云杉，石板路上还保留着昨晚落下的积雪。希里尔听到德西奥的问话，转过头看了他一眼，然后坚定地点点头，“当然。”  
希里尔突然深吸了一口气，他的眼眶红红的，口中的热气在空气中凝结了成了白雾。他颤抖着说：“他已经等了六十年，在这里，等着德拉科·马尔福。他死都葬在这里，他还记得多年前，他和他的爱人在这里一起看着极光、一起笑着约定战后、一起期待着有着彼此的明天。他们约定好了，所以他一定不会离开。”  
德西奥沉默地看了他一会儿，然后转回头。  
他们在这场白茫茫的黎明中走了很久，最后在公墓的尽头看到了一座已经荒废了的坟墓。  
他们仔细清理干净了上面的积雪和杂草，墓碑上的名字终于显露出来。  
希里尔将德拉科的照片和一束花放在了碑前，黎明的光落下来，照在他们的身上。一切都明亮了。  
他笑起来，对着墓碑深深地举了一个躬。  
“您好，马尔福先生。”

1945年3月23日，星期五  
今天不是一个美好的一天，在过了十多天的挪威之行过后，我终于接到了回国的消息。  
哈利在我的边上睡觉，我想他应该并不知道我拿了他的日记本，并且发现日记本上的名字是哈利·马尔福。果然，和他在一起的每一天，我都在更爱他。  
现在天还没亮。我失眠了整整一夜，我现在必须考虑我的、我们的结局。  
这日子真像是偷来的。  
外面的战火越来越旺，烧过森林、雪原，最后烧到所有人的脚下。  
哈利，你对于我是一切。战争没有放过我们没一个人，但我唯求它放过你。  
明天，我们就要离开了。哈利，我必须告诉你，我爱你，用我的灵魂来爱你。如果上帝愿意给我一个机会，我死后应会更加爱你。  
德拉科·马尔福

亲爱的哈利：  
我希望你能一直都安好。  
我今天看着客厅里的书架，突然萌生出给你写信的想法。信的好处就是我可以把平时羞于开口的话吐露出来，说实在的，这很像一个毛头小子干的事情，但不能否认，现在的我就像一个刚刚恋爱的小伙子一样，快乐又满足。所以，我还是决定写下这些话，等着战争结束后再一次和你来挪威时，亲手交给你。  
哈利，我看着现在的你，有时会想到我们第一次见面的时候。那时的你，又倔强又坚忍，在一群垂头丧气的战俘中格外突出。我猜你不会知道我留下你的原因，让我来告诉你，是因为你的眼睛。那双让我无比痴迷的湖绿色的眼睛，清澈明亮，仿佛蕴藏着神祇的祝福，让我不可自拔地陷入其中。悄悄告诉你一件事，我在罗斯托夫的时候放走了一个苏联兵，因为他的眼睛和脾气几乎和你一模一样。就是因为这两个原因，我无法把他送入集中营。  
不好意思，我岔开了话题。除了这封信，我还打算了送你另一份礼物。我前几天联系了这座房子的主人，他们同意把房子出售给我，所以你现在就是这座房子的主人了，将来我们可以按照你的规划重新修整这座房子。

挪威是个美丽的城市，对不对？看到你在火车上惊喜的问话，我就知道自己的选择没有错。看，我一向是最懂你的人。我们要到这看挪威的山脉，挪威的湖泊，挪威的星空和极光。我一开始有些担心你那时好时坏的夜盲症，但是后来我想，如果你看不见，那我就来做你的眼睛，把它们描述给你。其实，再美的极光也没有你眼睛万分之一的美。  
我曾经和你说过，我和别的纳粹军官不一样，那得源于我在英国桑赫斯特皇家军事学院的学习。我的老师是一个典型的英国人，优雅、温和、富有教养，即使他是位军人，你仍然能在他的制服后发现这些特点。他口中的军人精神使我能在党卫队一片混乱中保持清醒。实际上，绝大多数的德国军官并不是你想象中的那般无恶不赦，他们是传统军人，注重名誉，从不折磨俘虏。成为党卫队队长不是我的初衷，但我又不得不借此来证明我的能力，证明一位德国军人对国家的一片赤诚之心。  
战争无疑是可怕的，你是位战地记者，我想具体的细节并不需要我来叙述。在你走后的两年里，我成为了陆军将军，有了自己的集团军，开始站在地图旁，同其他将军、元帅制定作战计划。我常常会失眠，梦到当年空袭不列颠时，英国上空不断翻涌的浓烟。我那时怕极了也悔极了，我怕在那一轮轮致命的空袭中，你没能躲进坚实的防空洞里，我也后悔，后悔自己参与了那次计划，因为你倘若出了什么事，那便是我的过错。  
空袭伦敦于公于私都是一件错误的事，但我没能说服戈林，正如我不能说服保卢斯一样。我尽力了，却改变不了事实，哪怕仅仅是一块边角。当这个命令被贯彻实施时，我站在国会大厦的门口，看着无数轰炸机刺破长空，飞向海峡的另一端，我就会不由自主地想起你。我会猜想，当你听到伦敦土地的哭泣声、房屋倒塌发出的毁天灭地的崩塌声时，会对我报之以怎样的态度；当你震惊地发现德国给了那个骄傲的大英帝国一巴掌时，会对我说些什么。  
直到那天我在对讲机里听到你的声音。  
是恨，是不甘，是洗刷不掉的耻辱，是深深的浓厚的失望。  
这在我预料之中。  
我一直知道，我们最终可能会成为对立的人。我在战场上收割着人命，地图上每一个做上标记的地方，指节轻轻一敲，就是数万人的坟墓。而你在救人，救助每个遭受苦难的人。我们中间隔着英吉利海峡，隔着战火，隔着数以万计的残骸与淋漓的鲜血，隔着尖锐的矛盾和立场。  
但是我还是非常失落。  
我不知道你有没有出现在斯摩棱斯克会战的战场上，也不知道你有没有看过夜半寂静无声的战场是什么样子。三场会战，饶是用了极为凶狠的钳形围歼，也打了一个多月。我经常会安排士兵在半夜时来到白天战斗过的阵地上，将阵亡的德国士兵带回军营。我有时会和他们一起去，我就靠着车门，看着士兵在死人堆里一个一个翻看尸体，找到战友。有时候死的人太多，一个晚上都不够用，而在第二天，又会有新的堆积如山的尸体。我仍然记得某个晚上，天上只有一轮冷清的月亮，冰冷的光芒落在我面前寂静的坟场上，像是一个可怕的末日。脚下的土地被血浸透，浓重的铁锈味忧伤而寂寞地流淌，烟头的火在干冷的空气中忽明忽暗。我那时候才意识到原来人的血可以这样多，多到可以将这片广袤的土地彻底浸泡。有的士兵找着找着就会哽咽起来，或许是他们发现了自己的亲人，又或者，只是单纯的畏惧罢了。  
但他们从来没有发出过哭泣声。  
被运回军营的烈士会被盖上白布送往规定好的墓地。  
负责这项工作的士兵告诉我，战士们身上的帝国鹰徽，都好好地戴在身上，没有一个人丢失。  
我原以为战争足以磨平我感情里的每一块棱角，让它变得光滑如镜，折射出来的也只是战争最原始的本质。但我在莫斯科会战里看着伏尸百里的冰雪荒原，还是不由自主地红了眼眶。  
但我不能哭。  
如果我崩溃了，我的士兵就会慌张。我是他们的神，而神从来都不会输。  
可是哈利，战争迟早有一天会结束。虽然我对此早有打算，但我突然就担心起来，担心假如德国战败了，我该怎么办；担心假如德国战胜了，你该怎么办。这些想法日日夜夜在我的脑海里反复出现，无论哪一种都让我无比惊慌。当第六集团军，德国东部的脊梁被折断时，我意识到德国已经开始滑向不可测的深渊。于是我开始惊慌，我在想，如果德国战败了，我该怎么办？而你，又该怎么办呢？我看着现在的日子，一个个充满了你的气息的日子，充满了你的笑、你的吻和你让人心动的小细节的日子，总觉得这是偷来的，是命运给我最后的一点施舍。  
我的父亲在世时经常教导我要有长远的目光和未雨绸缪的习惯，他总是说，规划好你的一切，德拉科，这一切也包括你的死亡。如果你看到这，不要急着过来打我，你只需要过来接受我给你的拥抱和安抚的吻。因为你，我也会珍惜自己。你比所有的人都脆弱，这我清楚的很。所以我又怎么舍得让你一个人在漫长的岁月里无声地哭泣，在成双成对的人海里踽踽独行，在你想念我的时候只有照片或者记忆可以用来想念？我又怎么舍得让你一个人去承担凄风苦雨的残忍现实，让你最终只能徒劳地哭喊着我的名字？我当然不会舍得，我明明连碗都舍不得让你洗。  
如果你看到这还不能相信我，那我用我对你的爱作为保证，我这辈子绝对不会离开你。我们会去挪威定居，并肩在阳台上看日升日落，潮起潮平，在特罗姆瑟的极光和星海下慢慢白头。  
让我们结束那个可怕的话题吧，毕竟我们还在度假是不是？我在英国留学时有一个意大利同学，他经常和我们高谈阔论他的“活在当下”理论。那就让我好好活在当下吧。亲爱的，在此我想对你的规划提一个意见，我们可不可以放弃养猫这个想法？这种小家伙的爪子实在太锋利了而且我对猫毛过敏。或许我们可以养一只漂亮的德牧，在我们晨跑时将它带出去。  
看你已经在我的腿上翻了个身，我估摸着你也快醒了，那么，也是我该停笔的时候了。这可是个小惊喜，我不打算让你提前知道。我一直喜欢看着你缩在我的怀里或者躺在我的腿上睡觉，那让我觉得自己被你深深地依赖。我偶尔也会偷走一两个吻，轻轻地，因为如果让你知道了，你一定又会通红着脸扑过来打我。  
我很爱你哈利，从远古到至今，从他世到今生，我都不会停止对你的爱。  
战争没有放过我们每一个人，但我却想恳求它能放过你。  
我不希望因为这场人祸，让你丧失了爱人的能力，让你堕落成深渊处的一抹黯然的影子。  
我想让它保留下你的善良、你的无私、你的鲁莽、你对这个世界抱有的始终如一的热爱。  
好了，因为你刚才又模模糊糊地叫了我的名字，所以我真的该停笔了。由于我还有很多话没有说完，关于我对你规划的其他意见、关于你下次动手能不能换个地方，我的胳膊上到现在还有你的留下的手印，真该让你这家伙试试这种感觉。  
但是时间还很长，那么就让我下次再继续写吧。  
时间和爱都是一个圆，我感谢命运让我们走过了一个遥远的弧线，最终相逢。

爱你的德拉科  
1943年2月28日 挪威 特罗姆瑟

——摘自《我等到你，用尽整整一生——百年情书精集选》2045特别版

Harry, my love:  
I hope you all is well.  
Today when I saw the bookshelf in study, the idea of writing you this letter came up. The benefit of letter is that I can tell you everything that I am too shy to tell you, to be honest, this act is really immature, but the truth is now I truly feel like just falling in love, joyful and satisfied. So, I still decide to write these words down, when the war ends we are back in Norway, i will hand you the letter in person.  
Harry, many times when I look at you, I think about when we first met. At that time, you were stubborn and persevering, differ among all those downcast prisoners. I believe you never know the reason I kept you, now I will tell you, it’s because of your eyes. I got so obsessed with those emerald eyes, pure and bright, hiding the blessing by god, I’m lost in them. Let me tell you a secret, I freed a Soviet solider back in Rostov, only because he has eyes that looks so much like yours. I cannot send him to the camp because of this.  
Please excuse me for break away the topic. Except for this letter, I also has planned another present for you. I’ve contacted the owners of this house a few days ago, they agreed to sell me this house, now you are officially the owner of this house, we will redecorate and design this house as the way you like in the future.  
Tromso is a beautiful city, isn’t it? When I saw your excitement on the train, I know my choice is right. See, I’m always the one who understands you the best. We will be seeing the lakes, the mountains, the starlight, the aurora and every part of Norway. At first, I was worried about your nyctalopia, but then I thought, if you cannot see, then I will be your eyes, describe to you every part. But, no matter how gorgeous the aurora is, nothing is as gorgeous as your eyes.  
I told you before, I am different than all other Nazi officer due to my education back in Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. My educator is a typical English, elegant, calm and well educated. Even though he is a solider, but you can still find all these habits under his uniform. The solider spirit I learned from him kept me reasonable through chaos. In fact, Most of German officers are not as vicious as you may think, they are typical soldiers, concerned about reputation, never torture prisoners. Become the captain of Schutz is not in my plan, but I have to use this opportunity unity to prove my ability, to prove the loyalty of a German solider to his own country.  
War is undoubtedly horrible, you are a field journalist, I don’t need to describe the details. During the two years you were gone, I had become a general with my own army, stand by the side of the map with all other generals and marshal working on plans. I often suffer with insomnia, dreaming back when air attacking British, when the smoke arises on top of England. I was terrified and regretful, I was afraid you didn’t make it down the shelter during the deadly attacks. I was regretful about joining the plan, if anything happens to you, it will be my fault.  
No matter what the causes are, air attacking London is a wrong decision, but I cannot convince Georing, as I cannot convince Paulus. I tried, but the fact cannot be changed, even just a small piece. When the order has been actioned, I stood in front of parliament building watching all those bombers flew across the sky toward the other side of strait, I cannot help but thinking about you. I guessed, when you heard the crying of England land, the earthshaking noise caused by the crushing of buildings, what kind of attitude will you show me: when you discovered German gives the Great British a heavy spank, what will you say to me.  
Until the day, I heard your voice through radio.  
Its hated, it’s unwilling, it’s shame, it’s depression.  
Everything is under my estimate.  
I always know, we will finally become hostile. I’ve been reaping human lives on battlefield, every mark on map, with the knock of knuckle, it will be the grave for millions. But you are saving lives, rescuing everyone who’s been suffering. Between us, we’ve been parted by the English Channel, the raging fire, millions of bloody skeleton, acute contradiction and positions.  
But i’ve still been very disappointed.  
I don’t know if you were on the battlefield at Smolensk, and I don’t know if you have seen the battlefield in totally silence. Three battles, even used the cruel pincers, still exhausted our more then one month. I was used to command my soldiers to go to the battleground in the deep night, bringing them — the soldiers who died — back. I would go with them every now and then — I leaned against the car door, looking at them search their companions from countless dead. But, time is always not enough, because too much to found them in one night. However, in the next day, the death was increasing. I still remember one night, the moon in the cold sky, and the cold moonlight fell on the ashes of Saltwott, looked like a devil’s field. The earth under my foot is absorbed by blood, the smells of it floated in the air, the fire of cigarette faded from wind. At that moment, I finally realized how much the blood a human body contained, more than enough to sink this whole wild ground. A couple of soldiers was finding in choked voice with emotion, maybe they found their relatives, or just a fear in their heart.  
But no one ever crys out.  
Those martyrs that had been taken back will be covered with white sheet and send into the graveyard that has already been signed to.  
The solider in purpose of this job told me, the eagle emblem on soldiers, has all been wear properly, no one has lost one.  
I used to think war has smooth out every corner in my mind, make it smooth as mirror, reflects the nature of war. But during the battle of Moscow, when I saw the Plains covered with not only snow but with millions of corpse, my eyes turned red.  
But I cannot cry.  
If I collapse, my soldiers will panic. I am their god, and god never loses.  
But Harry, one day the war will end. Even though I already have a plan, but I start to worry. If German loses, what should I do? If German wins, what should you do? Those thoughts appears in my mind every day and night, no matter which one, I starts to worry. When the spine of East German, the Heeresgruppe Don was broken, I realize that German is slipping to abyss. I start to panic, I start to think, if German loses, what should I do? What should you do? I look at the time we are having now, every part of them is full with your smell, your laugh, your kiss and the small details make me have crushes on you, it feels like it was stolen, It’s the last sympathy life has given to me.  
When my father’s still alive, he always taught me look into the future and be prepared for whatever the situation are, he said, plan for your future, Draco, include your death. When you read this line, don't be rushing to punch me, all you have to do is accept my hug and my appeasing kiss. I will value myself because of you. You are fragile than anyone, and I know about this. So how can I left you sobbing alone through a long time? Walking alone in a crowd? Using memories and photos to express your crave over me? How will I ever let you face the crucial reality alone? Letting you cry out loud my name helplessly? Of course I will never let you, I wouldn’t even let you wash a dish.  
If you still don’t believe me even now, then I will show you my promise with my love. I will never leave your side no matter what happens. We will be staying in Norway, stand by each other’s side watching sunrise and sunsets, ebb and flows, aging under the aurora and starlight until the end of our life.  
Let us end this topic, we are still in vacation, aren’t we? Back in England, I had an Italian classmate, he always like to talk to us about his “living at this moment” theory. So I will be living at this moment. Dear, I have a suggestion about your plan, can we abandon the thought of getting a cat? The little guy’s claw is too sharp, also I’m allergic to cat fur. Maybe we can adopt a nice German Shaper, we can bring it with us during our morning run.  
Looking at you rolling over my legs, I guess your will wake up soon. So, it’s time for me to put my pen down. This letter is my little surprise for you, I’m not going to let you know in advance. I’m always urged to looking at you sleeping in my arms or laying on my legs. At that time, I feel I’m the only one you loves and depends. I would kiss you of course, occasionally but with all my love. Oh, I shouldn’t told this secret to you right? if you know, I’m sure that you will flush immediately and beat me at once but kiss me back .  
I’m so deep in love with you, Harry. From ancient time to the present, from last life till next life, I would not stop my love on you.  
The raging war destroys everyone, but I beg of it: “everyone but you.”  
I do hope not you lost the power to love as a result of this war, and I do want not to see you falling as a dim shadow down in the corner.  
I want to keep your kindness、your selflessness、your recklessness , and your pure passion for the whole world place.  
Well well, because of your fuzzy whisper, I couldn’t continue my writing-time. How could I — my love — when you whisper my name again? Due to there are still much words I want to say of other ideas about my thinking from your planning for the future, about can you change a new place to nip me ( I must say I still have your fingerprints on my arms ,you little sweetie freak ).  
But, I could have countless chances to write down about you through the rest of life, so I decided to do it tomorrow.  
Both time and love are round, thanks for the destiny letting us meet out of the end, through a long long lifetime. 

Yours, Draco  
February 24th 1945 Norway Tromso

-THE END-


	9. 【番外】In der Welt（在人间）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我离开后，你有爱上其他人吗？”  
> “从未。”

哈利·波特于恍惚中醒来。身边的被褥浸透着那人清新的味道，但身影不知去向。床头灯散发出温柔的暖光，哈利就在这淡黄色的光影中往被褥里缩去，让他的味道环绕着自己全身上下。  
头顶传来两声嗤笑，哈利抬起眼皮去看。德拉科·马尔福手里端着两杯热气腾腾的牛奶咖啡，正满脸笑意地看着他。哈利挠着头发靠着床背坐起来，接过咖啡杯小口地啜饮。德拉科抚摸了一下对方的黑发，探过身子去蹭对方的额头和脸颊，“怎么不说话？做噩梦了？”  
哈利在热饮的作用下全身都暖和起来，他振奋了精神后点点头。  
德拉科在灯光中安静地注视着他，“又是战争？”他叹着气搂过哈利的肩膀，对方的发丝挠得他下巴有点痒，“战争都结束了，我们现在可是在挪威定居，哈利。”  
“我知道。”哈利嘟哝着靠着对方，“只是我没法不去想。”  
最近他梦见的东西可是说是令人焦虑不安的。一切都是那么真实，混合着鲜血的废墟了无生气地横在地面上，一朵凋零残败的花在钢筋水泥中耷拉着头颅，叶片被火舌烤得焦黑卷曲。整个梦境的基调就是灰黑色，天空中的轰炸机和地面上的坦克都静止不动，所有人的面部表情都被定格在一瞬间，但他——哈利·波特却能行走在其中，像个不幸者细细品味他们脸上若有若无的怜悯和悲哀。  
从如此的战争中生还，无论是谁都会被那段灰黑色的记忆给攫住。而哈利承认自己还无法立刻悟出从记忆中脱身的方法——很显然，第二次世界大战在他的生命里镌刻出一道道永远无法消失的疤痕。  
他将杯子放下，掀开被子坐到德拉科身边，凑过去吻了一下对方的唇，“起床吧。”

战后，他们重新回到挪威开启了与世无争的生活。德拉科买下了一座崭新的别墅，精致的洋房坐落在一座小山的顶端，凌驾于茂密的森林之上，伸手仿佛就能触摸到挪威澄澈干净的苍穹。按照哈利的要求，别墅有巨大的阳台，站在上面能将远方的天、海尽收眼底，这也是看日出日落的佳地。  
哈利闻到厨房里培根煎蛋的香气时，他正在温室花园里打理花草。德拉科的呼唤混合着油锅的嗞嗞声，像是最美的乐曲飘入哈利的耳，他放下手中的苏格兰石楠，走向餐厅。德拉科把早餐放在木桌上，丰盛的早餐在灯光下呈现出诱人的光泽。  
高纬地区尚未迎来日出，窗外还是一片漆黑。哈利把盘子放进水池，刚要去拧水龙头，一双手从背后环上他的腰。哈利用脸贴了一下身后人靠在自己肩膀上的面颊，“怎么了，今天不是轮到我洗碗吗？”  
“看日出。”德拉科简单地说，但语气里有着孩子般的执拗。  
哈利笑起来，他牵着对方的手来到阳台上，漆黑的天边一惊隐隐泛出鱼肚白。晨风带着刺骨的寒冷，德拉科将身上的皮衣展开将两人紧紧包裹在其中，哈利将耳贴在对方温暖的胸口，有力跳动的心脏带着沉稳的鼓动传入耳膜。哈利感到有轻柔的吻落在他的头顶，像过去的日日夜夜一样，带着最为真挚的爱意。  
哈利用力地握了握德拉科有些冰冷的手指以示回应，而初阳也缓缓从远方的海平面上升起。光芒从那一点逐渐释放，灰黑的天地被绘上更鲜艳的色彩。海洋的蓝色随波浪的翻涌而扩散，山林的轮廓渐渐于朝雾中现身。  
朝阳完全冲出海平面的那一刻自然最为震撼，那一刻天空属于蔚蓝。阳台上的他们相视而笑，看了无数次日出的他们还是会被这瑰丽壮阔的一幕所震撼和征服。万籁俱静，彼此的心脏跳动着紧紧贴合在一起。  
早在儿时哈利就爱看日出，因为太阳的光芒让他的夜盲逐渐消退，他又能重新看见光明的一天。二战期间，他会从两人的房间窗户往外望，看太阳缓缓爬升到灰白天际的顶端，为痛苦绝望的战争废墟投下希望的光华。再见日出证明生命的延续，在那样的年月里，人理所应当为每日还能看见日出一事而心怀感激。  
德拉科揽着哈利回到屋里，“碗我来洗就好，你还有一堆照片没有洗出来，不是吗？”  
这句话让哈利的眼睛弯了起来。别墅里有一个房间被专门改成了他处理相片的暗房，而他们所有用相机胶卷定格下的时光与瞬间都被装入相框，挂在了书房的后墙上。看着这些照片，哈利从未再奢求或侈谈什么，他已经懂得现在的岁月静好是世上最来之不易又弥足珍贵的事物。想必对方也是如此认为。  
马嘶声唤回了哈利投入在照片上的神志，他有些惊喜地走出门，看见德拉科正从一位陌生人中牵过一匹马的缰绳。德拉科把身子拴在门前，朝哈利道：“快去换衣服吧，今天我们去骑马。”  
两人都换上了厚实的大衣。虽然太阳直射点已经在赤道附近，挪威的早春依旧寒冷无比。阳光透过树叶，变换着清新的绿色。金色晨雾弥漫的森林混合着鸟儿的叫声，有着恬静的神秘。  
马蹄踩在落叶上发出清脆的响声，轻轻的有节奏感的颠簸给予哈利莫名的惬意和安全感。爱人的胸膛就在他背后，哈利能感受到那道神情而沉默的视线。早在一年前的特罗姆瑟他便希望两人能一同在挪威的森林里骑马，而现在他们终于得偿所愿。  
一条铁轨从森林深处延伸而来，德拉科拉住缰绳让马在轨道前面停下来。蒸汽声渐渐靠近，一节红皮小火车顺着铁轨开近，火车上的人朝他们温和地微笑，他们也回以笑容。不远处有驯鹿人赶着一群鹿从林子深处走过，他的嘴里哼着缓慢而古老的民谣，这一切都让哈利感受到慢时光的美好。  
他们在森林里流连了两个小时。马蹄踩过柔软的草地、明亮的光斑、未融的冬雪。走出这片树林，德拉科一甩缰绳让马儿奔跑起来。哈利感受到撩拨头发的清风和有节奏的奔腾，用鼻尖嗅着身后人薄荷味的气息和这个国度特有的冰咖啡的味道。  
山下是一个小城，也是他们经常去消磨时光的地方。将马拴在一棵树边后，两人缓慢走向那条延伸而出的石板路。几分钟后他们走上一条带着童话色彩的路。道路两侧是一家家装饰得别出心裁的小店，有几对情侣手牵手从店铺里走出，他们被羽绒衣包裹的身体紧紧依偎在一起。  
他们先去了广场，有一位卖艺人正在喷泉边拉着手风琴。有几只不知名的海鸟落在他脚边啄食好心人留下的面包屑。哈利去买了一包饼干喂它们，德拉科则坐在喷泉边的长椅上笑着看这幅景象，直到卖艺人来到他身边坐下。  
“年轻人，我看得出你们不是本地人。”有些年迈的卖艺人从低低的帽檐后用他浑浊的眼打量着德拉科。  
德拉科颔首，礼貌地用英语回应，“我们是二战结束后来此地定居的。”  
老人的眼中泛起饶有兴趣的光芒，“这场战争是让人感慨万千、唏嘘不已。容我问一句，你们是亲身经历了二战吗？”  
金发人的眼底闪过深沉的回忆，他的目光落回到爱人身上，“不瞒您说，我是德国人。”他抬起手请对方不要打断自己，“不是无辜的群众，我是参与了战争的将军。我加入过党卫队，指挥过不列颠空战，也率领过第十八集团军。我罪不可赦。”他的苦笑碎在海风里。  
“但是，他给了你力量。”老人立刻明白了许多，他指着不远处蹲着的哈利。  
德拉科露出明朗的笑容，“是的，无疑他拯救我于水火之中。我在集中营里被他有生命里的眼睛所俘获，我对他一见倾心。他是英国的战地记者，对我的恶趣味和占有欲懊恼不已，我们也因为他的逃亡而分开两年。但因为有这份羁绊和爱情，我们挺过坎坷和战争。”他的语气中满满是对那段日子的慨叹，“在遇见他之后，我就是获得新生的人。战争没有击败我们，现在的生活是最好的证明。”  
卖艺人凝视着他。哈利走到他们身边时，老人才开口道：“早有人说过，战争没有对错，只有利益。但每个人对于战争这个话题，都可以长篇大论。他们可以滔滔不绝地批判纳粹的惨无人道，赞美盟军的英勇无畏，用固定的观念去做名为‘战争’的阅读理解。”  
“我可以说，年轻人，你的罪恶是深重的。但你对士兵的忠诚和负责也可以成为我陈赞的内容。还有你，我亲爱的。”他和蔼地看向哈利，“我看得出你有勇有谋，你分得清战争和爱情。我相信你对他的忠诚和对国家的热情一样深重。”  
“我无权谴责你们对战争做出的种种不利或探讨其他有利，但我想你们的爱情是战争向来无法桎梏的事物。”老人微微一笑，“妇女往士兵的枪杆里插入的鲜花有价，收割人命的兵器有价，损失的财物也有价，但生命和爱情无价。祝福你们。”  
哈利不可抑制地红了眼眶，他抬头去看德拉科，后者也目光灼灼地凝视着他。他们握紧彼此的手，朝微笑的老人深鞠一躬，“谢谢您对我们的认可。”  
告别老人，他们沿着长长的街道逛下去。他们走过经常光顾的面包店，那里飘出令人愉快的甜芝士和香奶油的味道，这家店能烘焙出世界上最美味的曲奇饼干。小小的咖啡店坐落在那一角，被粉刷成暖褐色。哈利本不想进去了，但看见有小猫趴在玻璃窗前之后，德拉科就被他死死揪着领子走了进去。  
“老板您这是改成了猫咖店吗？”哈利惊喜地去抚摸那几只打滚的小猫咪。  
和蔼的女老板领着他们在靠窗的位子坐下，又端了一壶手磨黑咖啡，“最近朋友家的猫咪生了不少小猫，又来不及照顾，就送来我这里托管了。”女老板捂着嘴咯咯笑，“多亏它们，生意更好了。”  
哈利会心一笑，抱起脚边在玩毛线球的小猫逗弄它。这显然激起了德拉科的不满，他和小猫咪大眼瞪小眼，还愤恨地喝了一口没加方糖和牛奶的黑咖啡，被苦得皱起眉头。哈利立刻意识到了，他笑着把猫放下，“不要和猫争风吃醋行吗？”他憋着笑。  
“我坚决反对养宠物，看你那被勾走魂魄的样子。”德拉科抿着唇。  
哈利朝对方翻了个白眼，“不久前你还跟我说过养狗有多么好。”  
德拉科摸着下巴道：“军人都喜欢狗，军犬便是一种忠诚而勇敢的生物。但如果它们和我抢你，我当然选择不养。”  
哈利被这话弄得红了脸，他咳嗽着清嗓子，“确实家里养你这么一只就够了。”  
没想到对方朝自己探身过来，戏谑地说道：“我比宠物好多了不是吗？我对你可是有着绝对的忠诚。”  
哈利心中一动，他对方那人灰蓝色的温柔瞳孔，似乎感觉到有猫的爪子在自己心上挠。哈利垂下眼睑慌乱地去推对方近在咫尺的脸，“少自恋了。我去买份甜点。”  
走出店门后哈利被德拉科握住了手，一系列的动作都是那么自然。看着对方摸出的两张电影票，哈利乐呵出声。他抬头看着对方柔和的侧脸，“一切都早有准备，嗯？”  
“反正你也很享受，不是吗？”  
小城上的电影院古色古香，人也不算太多。黑白单调的画面挡不住主角爱情的浪漫，尽管最后他们形同陌路。命运最终留给人的回忆让他们永生牵挂，这何尝不是一种善意和残忍。  
影片在站在街道两侧的恋人身上停留片刻便落下黑幕，但影音还在响。一片安静中，他们仿佛叹息声的对话氤氲在沉默的空气里。  
“我离开后，你还爱过别人吗？”  
“不，不曾。”  
哈利感受到自己的手指被紧紧握住了，他于是也这么做了相同的动作，回握住德拉科微凉的手。

挪威日落得早，他们走出电影院时黄昏的脚步已近。他们在一家餐厅解决了晚饭便骑马回到了别墅。天色很快完全变暗，璀璨银河的华丽身影很快浮现在天际。  
哈利独自登上了别墅的跃层，躺在木质地板上透过脸上方的玻璃凝视着星空。  
身边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，哈利的脖子下方被盖上一件厚厚的毛大衣。“如果要等极光，也别感冒了。”  
哈利轻叹一声，将手抬起去触摸近在咫尺的苍穹，“我仿佛在做梦。”他有些恍惚地说道，“战争期间我也总是做梦，这样子的梦。我和你在挪威定居，与世无争。没人会对我们的关系评头论足，我们会这样平平凡凡到老。”  
对方一直没接话，直到哈利的视线突然被遮挡，他猝不及防被揽到德拉科怀里。  
“哈利，你知道，我总是说不出山盟海誓。我认为言语太多苍白，甚至比不上我们经历的曾经。你先别动，让我这么抱一会儿。”德拉科感觉怀里的人开始不安分地动起来，连忙压住对方以免自己发红的耳尖被看了去。  
他清清嗓子继续道：“我从未问你是否真的赞同我的任性，和我这样过单调的日子是否委屈。作为战败国的军人，我给不了你更多。我承认我自私又固执，但……”他打住了话头，嗓音变得有些沙哑。  
哈利还是埋在爱人的怀里，但他牢牢环住了德拉科的腰。万籁俱静中，他们听见了什么？只有挪威上方呼啸的风云，海岸边上轻柔的海浪，还有鼓动的心跳。  
他们以这样的姿势相拥，哈利很快又开始做他做了无数次的梦。他们在敲响了钟声的教堂里翩翩起舞，没有任何人在周围，只有纷纷扬扬的白玫瑰花瓣。远方是仿佛要坠落的极光和星辰，而他们跳着舞步，在淡蓝色的薄荷味的海风里——  
旋转着，旋转着，仿佛要到世界的尽头，永远的永远。

火车鸣笛的尖啸声唤醒了沉睡的黎明。

——“我离开后，你有爱上其他人吗？”

列车行驶过轨道的声音在隧道中呼啸，“哐呲哐呲”地跨过日出。  
哈利坐在冰冷的座椅上，梦中的温暖被汽笛声抽走。他在漆黑的隧道里紧紧攥着手里那张德拉科的照片：  
“——你在这里，对不对？”

2005年4月·柏林  
今天下了雨，地上很湿，飞溅的泥土沾到路人的皮鞋表面，整条街道都显得阴沉沉的。  
希里尔听到后面汽车鸣笛的声音，更加快步往对面街道走去，怀里紧紧抱着那个牛皮纸袋。  
他走到一处宅子门前，按响门铃，门里传来一个熟悉的女人的声音：“请问谁？”  
“希里尔·波特。”  
门在几秒过后弹开了，希里尔小心推开那扇门，走了进去。  
布劳恩就站在门口不远处，嘴唇是鲜艳的正红色，在深棕色的妆底下显得格外显眼。现在那个嘴唇正向两边微微扬起，“欢迎。”  
希里尔回应了一个笑容，“布劳恩先生呢？”  
“他在医院，”布劳恩夫人的笑容消失了，“爷爷的病情加重了。”  
希里尔愣了一下，“我很抱歉。”  
“放轻松孩子，他很早就有所准备。——你是带来好消息的？”  
希里尔点点头，将怀中的纸袋郑重地交给了布劳恩，“请夫人下令立马停止研究所对哈利·波特的所有调查行动。”  
“你找到了充分的证据对吗？”  
希里尔露出一个笑容，“绝对充分。”

“你在开玩笑吗，希尔兹先生？德拉科·马尔福写给哈利·波特的情书？”  
德西奥悠闲地举起手里这杯咖啡，将桌上的文件夹翻开到最后一页。“弗兰克先生，我希望你有时间听我讲完这个故事？——另外，这杯咖啡能不能帮我换一下？我喜欢纯黑咖啡，这一杯里是放了三包糖吗？”  
弗兰克先生一直保持安静到那杯咖啡被换成黑咖啡，接着，他终于忍不住开口：“你到底希望我做什么？”  
德西奥盯着他，那几张陈旧的信纸安静地躺在那本文件夹的最后一页里，记载着六十年前德拉科对哈利说的最后的一些话。他们就这样沉默了很久，直到弗兰克把这封信看到了最后。终于，德西奥静静地说：“——公开这封信——这就是我想要的。”  
弗兰克站起来，飞快地拨通了通往出版社的电话。

布劳恩先生是在那本情书合集出版后的第三天去世的，那天午后，希里尔去病房里看了那位先生最后一眼。  
他看着床上那个虚弱的老人，突然想起了许多年前，他也曾站在哈利的病床前，静静地看着他。他记得哈利说了一句话，但他怎么也想不起来。  
布劳恩先生是在睡梦中离世的，直到医护人员进来他才随着布劳恩女士离开了病房，他对她说，他想再去一趟挪威。  
布劳恩女士没有说什么，只是在最后分别时吻了吻希里尔的额头。  
德西奥从后面走上前，“如果不是知道布劳恩女士有一个心上人，我一定会吃醋。”  
希里尔瞪了他一眼，但还是握住了德西奥伸过来的手。

1946年4月·伦敦  
哈利轻吻了仍在睡梦中的奥西的额头，然后出门走进了清晨的伦敦街头。  
那个在德国发现的孩子名叫奥西，哈利保留了他的名字与姓氏，只在办理户口登记的时候将他的名字改为了奥西·波特·马尔福。  
奥西知道“马尔福”这个名字，他从很小就从自己的父母口中得知过这个人，德国纳粹底下的杰出将领之一，他给纳粹赢得了非常多的胜利。  
但是他不明白为什么哈利会给他取这个姓。

哈利在寒冷的空气中行走着，现在太阳还没完全露出头，所以天色只是朦朦胧胧地显露一点白光，在雾气中死死沉浮着。  
但面包店已经开了，他走进店里，属于蒸烤的暖气让他的脑子变得有些迷迷糊糊。他拿起一块刚出炉的烤面包，听到身后响起门打开的铃铛声——  
“你觉得这块面包怎么样，德拉科？”他下意识问道。很久，他没有等到答案。  
最后他叹了一口气，将那块面包收进篮子里。  
他离开店时带着三块面包和一小瓶蓝莓果酱。街道上的雾气几乎已经散开了，阳光刺透了云层照在墙上，洒下一串斑驳的光影。  
十分钟后他回到家，奥西还没有起床，他走进厨房将面包放进烤炉加热，然后去后院等着阳光照进这个院子。  
他突然剧烈地咳嗽了几声，惊起了蜷缩在角落的飞鸟。  
奥西在一个小时后醒过来了。他下楼看见哈利在后院里坐着，背对着他，看不清表情。但他知道，他是在想一个人。  
哈利经常在后院一坐就是一天，他现在越来越瘦，脸颊的位置深凹下去，形成一团刺目的阴影。有时候，他的手里还会攥着一封信。奥西看不懂那封信，那是用英文写的。但是奥西还是认出了“爱”这个单词——这是哈利交给他的第一个英文单词。  
门铃响了。哈利惊动了一下准备站起来，但是奥西先哈利一步跑去打开门。门外是一个年轻漂亮的女孩，奥西认出来，这是韦斯莱家的小女儿。  
哈利这时也走过来，他对着那个女孩露出一个勉强的微笑，然后让她走进屋。  
“你好，金妮。”  
金妮手里提着一袋零食，她将它递给了奥西，顺手揉了揉他的头发。  
“哈利，我哥让我来看看你。——你更瘦了，对吗？”  
哈利苦笑了一下，“我的确有好好吃饭。”  
“我希望我可以相信你。”  
他们一起发出了愉快的笑声。  
奥西抱着零食，不止一次觉得这个女孩最后会成为哈利的妻子，但是没有。他懂得哈利心里有一个人，这个人怎么也不会从他的心里除去。  
只是奥西从来没有见过这个人。他想那个人应该是离开了。  
他离开去了哪儿？  
“哈利，好好照顾自己，好吗？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
金妮叹了一口气，她微微前倾吻了一下哈利的额头。“想想，哈利。他会乐意见到你这样吗？——德拉科会吗？”  
眼泪几乎是瞬间从哈利的眼睛里涌了出来，他双手捂着脸，倒在金妮的肩膀上，痛苦地呜咽着。  
“我想他……我好想他……”  
金妮猛地用双手紧紧抱住哈利，感受到这个人在自己怀中不停颤抖着。  
永远地失去一个人，意味着再也不能看见他、再也不能听到他说话、再也不能和他触碰相拥、再也不能对他再说一句：我爱你。  
哈利在1945年的2月底永远地失去了德拉科。而此后，他想念他，用尽了自己的余生。

1979年2月·挪威  
哈利登上了最后一班前往挪威的火车，这是他在住院后第一次走出医院。他知道他的时间不多了，所以他蹒跚着，再一次来到挪威。  
他所有带上火车的东西只有一封信。  
在火车上，他看着黎明的光透过云层奔涌而下。三十四年前，他乘着火车从柏林回到伦敦，这三十四年他没有一次重回挪威。  
——他慢慢把信纸展开，鸣笛声又响起了。  
他的耳边突然恍惚着传来一声话：“我离开后，你有爱上其他人吗？”  
一个微笑慢慢爬上哈利的脸，他静静地回答道：“从未。”  
他醒来了，腿上是那几张展开的信纸。  
“Harry ,my love.”

当希里尔再一次来到挪威，他突然回想起了当年，哈利在病床上对他说的那句话。  
那天是晴天，窗户开着，洒进来金黄色的光。哈利盯着窗户看了很久，然后转过头来，看着他，露出一个浅浅的笑。浅浅的，但是甜蜜。  
他说：“他在这里。”

德拉科很爱很爱哈利，所以他害怕等他离开后，哈利只能孤身一人。所以他希望着、希望着哈利能爱上另一个人。即使这会让他痛苦。  
但哈利无法再爱上其他人了。  
他日记本的最后一页上写着。  
——我等到你，用尽整整一生。  
现在哈利找到德拉科了吗？  
这个谁也不知道，但是德拉科现在一定在一个哈利可以找到他的地方，一直等待着他。

哈利到达挪威的那天天上正在下着雪，他静静地望着天空，突然听到有人在身后叫着他的名字。  
他回过头，眼前是德拉科对着他张开了双臂，正等着他的相拥。

-THE END-


	10. 【科普】二战相关

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此为二战科普。  
> 文内为迎合剧情而改动日期，文章之外请以史实为准。

一、战争  
〔Ⅰ.崩溃与拯救〕  
◎敦刻尔克大撤退（1940年5月26日~1940年6月4日）  
敦刻尔克大撤退被称为距今史上规模最大的撤退行动，代号“发电机计划”。  
1940年5月25日，英法联军的防线在德军的强烈攻势下全面崩溃，四十万大军开始往敦刻尔克集合。最初计划撤退3万人，最终在军民的共同努力下救出33万5千人。但仍有4万人被德军俘虏。

“What do you see？”（你看到了什么？）  
“Home.”（祖国。）  
——电影《敦刻尔克》

〔Ⅱ.傲慢进攻与顽强抵抗〕  
◎海狮计划（1940年7月6日~1940年9月17日）。  
第二次世界大战中，德国为对付英国而制定“海狮计划”，由此爆发二战期间规模最大的空战——不列颠之战。  
◎不列颠之战（1940年7月10日~1940年10月31日）  
1940年6月，德国公然撕毁《慕尼黑条约》，以极其迅猛的速度侵占法国。法国战败后，整个欧洲只剩下英国孤军奋战。  
新上任的英国首相丘吉尔采取绝对抵抗政策。每一个晚上，他都通过广播给全英国的人民演讲，由此激发人们的爱国热情。后人评价，丘吉尔最有力的武器就是他的语言。  
而德国对此次空战信心满满，敦刻尔克过后，英国实力大减，德军日渐强大的军备让他们抱着几乎是必胜的心去战斗。  
对于英国，这是一场几乎不可能胜利的战争，同时，这也是决定英国生死存亡的战争。  
丘吉尔在演讲中说道：他们必须依靠这一少部分幸存者去赢得胜利。  
不列颠之战德国战败，“海狮计划”破产。

戴高乐将军所说的法兰西之战已经结束，不列颠之战即将开始。  
——温斯顿•丘吉尔

〔Ⅲ.血腥屠杀中飘扬的红旗〕  
◎“巴巴罗萨”计划  
“巴巴罗萨”计划为德国专门针对苏联制定的侵略计划代号。计划完成于1940年8月，此时还名为“奥托计划”，后更名为“巴巴罗萨”计划。  
该计划在德国对苏联的一系列侵略中发挥了重要作用，苏德由此爆发“莫斯科保卫战”（1941年10月~1942年1月）。  
最终苏军在莫斯科战役中获胜，“巴巴罗萨”计划破产。  
◎斯大林格勒会战（1942年6月28日~1943年2月2日）  
1942年，德国实力仍旧强劲，整个欧洲（除英国）都被纳粹的旗帜扎满。他们越过乌拉尔山开始向斯大林格勒发起侵略。  
前期，德国碾压苏联，但后期的斯大林格勒巷战逐渐成为苏联的战场。大雪中，苏联战士将红旗插在市中央，苏联取得了最终胜利。  
斯大林格勒保卫战被称为苏德战争和第二次世界大战的重要转折点。  
这是一场用无数战士堆起来的胜利，他们为了祖国而战。

“This city is not Kursk, nor is it Kiev, nor Minsk, this city is Stalingrad. ” （这座城市不是库尔斯克，不是基辅，也不是明斯克，这里，是斯大林格勒。）  
——维基塔•赫鲁晓夫

〔Ⅳ.权力和傀儡〕  
◎容克贵族（Junker）  
容克贵族是德语Junker的音译。原指无骑士称号的贵族子弟，后泛指普鲁士贵族和大地主。起源于16世纪，第二次世界大战后基本消亡。在德国文献中容克被分为作战容克、宫廷容克、议院容克和乡村容克等不同类型。在德国历史上真正起过较大作用的是乡村容克。  
容克贵族通常采取嫡长子继承制，嫡长子获得全部家产，其余则加入军队。在军队中他们仍旧用军功说话，所以这时候的容克就与自己的容克贵族身份基本上脱离关系。  
容克贵族在军队中拥有独立袖章，表明自己的尊贵身份，这是自身高贵血统的证明。  
二战期间，容克贵族与首相希特勒的关系有很多说法：  
1.容克贵族基本上是被希特勒利用的工具。  
2.希特勒是容克贵族的傀儡。  
众说纷纭，真假自定。

〔Ⅴ.恳求“和平”与坚决抵抗〕  
◎“绥靖政策”（一站后~1940年法国沦陷）  
绥靖政策，一种对侵略不加抵制，姑息纵容，退让屈服，以牺牲别国为代价，同侵略者勾结和妥协的政策。  
二战初期，英法等大国为保护本国利益而对德国采取绥靖政策。其中《慕尼黑条约》的签订代表着绥靖政策的巅峰。  
绥靖政策让德国在欧洲大地横行，很快吞没了大半个欧洲。  
1940年，德国撕毁《慕尼黑条约》，开始对法国发起猛烈进攻。最后导致了法国沦陷。  
◎阴谋满满的《慕尼黑条约》（签订时间：1938年9月29日~9月30日）  
英、法、德、美四国首脑，即张伯伦（首相）、达拉第（总理）、希特勒、墨索里尼在德国慕尼黑召开慕尼黑会议。  
《慕尼黑条约》签订后，张伯伦曾在全英国人民面前挥舞条约，说：“我为一代人换来了和平！”  
但慕尼黑协定的结果是德国实力的日益壮大，和越来越大范围的战火。  
◎温斯顿•丘吉尔  
当德国已经威胁到法国的时候，英国认识到，这个条约的签订已经是无用的，他们迅速抛弃了张伯伦政府，开始寻找下一个首相继承人。随后他们找到了温斯顿•丘吉尔。  
但丘吉尔明显的主战政策得到了议会、皇室与多数政党的反对，他们认为和德国打，必输无疑。  
但丘吉尔坚持让英国与德国抗争，他认为，他们最有力量的武器就是——赢得胜利的决心。  
因为丘吉尔的主战政策，英国成为了唯一一个没有被德国吞灭的欧洲国家。  
而他也成为了一个传奇。

“Success is not final, final is not fault. It is the courage to continue that counts. ” （成功并非终点，终点也并非末日。支持我们走下去的是继续前进的勇气。）  
——Winston Churchill（温斯顿•丘吉尔）

〔Ⅵ.鹰落〕  
◎柏林会战——德国法西斯的垂死挣扎  
历史上，柏林会战爆发于1945年4月16日~5月8日（文中修改为2月）的春暮夏初。苏联发动两百五十万兵力大规模进攻柏林，同时英美同盟军也驻扎易北河。  
希特勒手下的将军在绝望之中四散而逃，在最后的帝国大厦保卫战中，更是只有两千名党卫队在坚守大厦。  
最终柏林会战德国战败，希特勒自杀，两千名党卫队成员全军覆没，无一人逃跑或投降。  
德国人对于祖国的忠诚在柏林会战中展现得淋漓尽致。在最后祖国的绝望之时，有超过八千德国人自杀，党卫队在大厦中顽强抵抗，绝不投降，最后更是有一群小孩子在战场上手拿刀枪与苏联人对抗。  
希特勒曾经握着一个孩子的手说：“如果我的那群将军有你们这样勇敢就好了。”  
苏联人在勉强攻进大厦过后，还要与德国人在每一个房间展开争夺。地表上被易平，残余的德军在地下室仍拼搏到底。

二、德国将领  
〔Ⅰ•有史以来最大的刽子手〕  
◎海因里希•鲁伊特伯德•希姆莱（1900月10月7日~1945年5月23日）  
历任纳粹党卫队队长、党卫队帝国长官、纳粹德国秘密警察首脑、警察总监、内政部长等要职，先后兼任德国预备集团军司令、上莱茵集团军群司令和维斯杜拉集团军群司令。  
他是对欧洲600万犹太人、同性恋者、共产党人和20万至50万罗姆人的大屠杀以及德国对苏联的东方总计划的倡导者和鼓动者。许多武装党卫队的战争罪行负有主要责任。  
希姆莱后期得到了希特勒的赏识，开始大力发展自身势力，并不断壮大党卫军，使党卫队成为负责“保卫……国家社会主义思想的化身”（希特勒评）。

〔Ⅱ•闪击战之父〕  
◎海因茨•威廉•古德里安（1888年6月17日－1954年5月14日）  
德语：Heinz Wilhelm Guderian  
祖籍：德国  
称号：“闪电战之父”、“帝国之鹰”  
是第二次世界大战一位著名的德国陆军将领，最高军阶为大将，与曼施坦因、隆美尔被后人并称为二战期间纳粹德国的三大名将，著名陆军战术“闪击战”创始人。  
古德里安为第二次世界大战爆发前，提倡坦克与机械化部队使用于现代化战争的重要推动者，在他组织与推动理论下，德国建立了一支当时作战最具效率的装甲部队，屡屡击败敌军，古德里安也是联合兵种作战和前线指挥等战争型态发展的推动者。  
古德里安现今成为了德国发展装甲兵力的代表人物，被历史学家称作“闪击战之父”，同时也因为其急躁和直爽的个性而被部下取了个“急速海因兹”的绰号。  
古德里安在二战期间任德国第二集团军司令。

〔Ⅲ.唯一的帝国元帅〕  
◎赫尔曼•威廉•戈林（1893年1月12日~1946年10月15日）  
德语：Hermann Göring  
祖籍：德国  
戈林是纳粹德国的一位政军领袖，与“元首”阿道夫•希特勒的关系极为亲密，在纳粹党内有相当巨大的影响力。  
曾被希特勒指定为接班人。  
戈林于第一次世界大战中为著名的“王牌飞行员”，有着击落22架敌机的纪录，并获得了德国最高级别的军事勋章——“大铁十字勋章”。战后戈林加入了纳粹党，为该党最早的一批成员。  
二战结束后，戈林在审判德国党政军领袖的“纽伦堡审判”中被判犯“密谋罪”、“破坏和平罪”、“战争罪”和“反人道罪”，并处以绞刑，但在行刑前一天晚上，戈林服毒自杀身亡。

〔Ⅳ.失去的胜利〕  
◎埃里希•冯•曼施坦因（1887年11月24日~1973年6月10日）  
德语：Erich von Manstein  
祖籍：德国  
军衔：陆军元帅  
称号：闪电凶神、闪击伯爵  
第二次世界大战时的纳粹名将，纳粹德国德意志国防军中最负盛名的指挥官之一。与隆美尔和古德里安，并称为二战期间纳粹德国三大名将。  
在苏德战争中，他先后指挥了位于克里米亚和列宁格勒的德意志国防军军队，并随后担任南方集团军群的司令官。在此岗位上，曼施坦因取得了现代战争史上最伟大的胜利，面对于人数和装备都占据优势的苏联，他成功地阻止了苏联红军自天王星行动和土星行动胜利之后的进攻势头，并成功地发动反击，夺取了哈尔科夫。与那些制造屠杀的纳粹德国政客们和党卫军首脑相比，他虽在希特勒的战争中策划指挥，却反对纳粹的屠杀和灭绝政策，更没有参与屠杀暴行，也正因为如此，加上他令人惊叹的军事造诣，使他赢得了对手的尊敬和历史学家、军事学家的客观评价。  
著有战争回忆录《失去的胜利》、《士兵的一生：1887—1939》。

三、集团军  
◎第十一集团军——最具有骑士精神的集团军  
指挥家：埃里希•冯•曼施坦因  
第十一集团军以抵御克里木战场的苏军，保护德国罗马尼亚油田为目的而建立，与苏德战场上的战线不同，因为这里被人忽视，未受到希特勒的干预，从而未显得非常残酷。  
德军在1942年占领克里木，俘虏了大约九万苏军。  
在克里木战役期间，第十一集团军的骑士精神和人道主义使得俘虏的死亡率没有超过2%。即使是在战争最艰苦的时候，各类物资短缺，甚至是马匹的饲料都供应不上时，该团依旧压缩部队口粮来确保苏联俘虏的最低口粮供给。  
国防军的军人素质打动了部分俘虏。比如在费奥多西亚的一个战俘营，由于苏军挺进，德军看守部队撤退。营地里的八千俘虏自愿走向德军防线，选择投身德国。  
第十一集团军在完成克里木作战任务后解散分往各师，该集团军司令部也成为了新成立的顿河集团军群司令部的前身。

◎第六集团军——被折断的脊梁  
指挥官：瓦尔特•冯•赖歇瑙（因压力过大，患心脏病去世）、弗里德里希•威廉•恩斯特•保卢斯  
第六集团军属于德军装甲军团中的王牌部队，被誉为德国的“东部脊梁”以敢打硬仗，善打硬仗而闻名二战。该团人数庞大，拥有较高的编制，在基辅会战中声名远扬。  
赖歇瑙去世后，保卢斯接手第六集团军，攻打斯大林格勒。1942年10月，朱可夫在德国不知情的情况下于伏尔加河东岸集结了五十万军队。11月23日，苏军南北会师，集团军三十三万人陷入包围圈。  
由于保卢斯犹豫不定的性格，无视了曼施坦因的突围建议再加上希特勒“坚决不许后退半步”的指示，第六集团军多次错过最后的突围机会。  
第六集团军于1943年2月全军覆没，总参谋长保卢斯在晋升为元帅后向苏军投降。  
该团放弃了最后的撤离机会，为合作军队拖延时间，为高加索四十万德军赢得时间，也赢得了更多的物资和军事储备力量。

◎第十八集团军——不能回归的队伍  
指挥官：艾伦弗里德•奥斯卡•伯格  
第十八集团军在库尔兰战役中扬名世界，甚至受到了粟裕将军的赏识。其实第十八集团军早在法兰西战役开始就活跃在战争前线，种种战绩足以表明该集团军拥有强大的军事实力。  
库尔兰战役从1944年10月开始，到1945年5月8日,是二战后期最为惨烈的战役，苏联用精锐部队攻打了六次也没能拿下。库尔兰是苏联卫国战争胜利后唯一一个没有收复的地方，直至德国投降，岛上剩余的十八万士兵才出来投降。  
库尔兰半岛海岸线向南一直延伸到东普鲁士，向北经立陶宛一直到列宁格勒，具有相当重要的战略价值。  
德军也非常重视这个地区，因为这是撤退的重要通道，也是防止苏军驻守在这个地方的空军对德国本土的袭击。  
所以，就必须要有一个精锐的部队在此看守。  
而这支队伍，注定是不能回归的。  
他们需要掩护曝露在苏联军队前面的350万撤退中的德国军队、几十万的伤员以及250万德国侨民。如果他们被苏联捕获，将永远消失在苏联广大的土地和战俘营里面。  
整个库尔兰战役期间，苏联多次用各种方法向这支军队劝降，他们的数量也从60多万打到后来的20万，但投降对他们来说是不可思议的，最后的20万还大多是少年或老年的国民兵，但他们的精神状态一如之前的精锐部队。  
“决不投降！流尽最后一滴血！”这是他们面对苏军的诱降时说的话。  
1945年5月8日，德国无条件投降后，库尔兰最后的18万德国军人唱着军歌走出来投降的时候，许多苏联军人自动向他们致于崇敬的敬礼！苏联政府释放了这18万军人。  
这也是苏联政府1945年特别释放的俘虏，战争中其他300万德国战俘都被送到西伯利亚做劳工，最后几乎全部累死、饿死。  
但即使库尔兰地区德军投降，仍有一部分党卫军拒绝投降，留在库尔兰地区继续作战。直到十四年后最后一个党卫军人阿尔弗雷德•莱科斯汀牺牲，德军才算彻底被消灭。


	11. 【后记】感谢此次的相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千言万语化作一句感谢。

后记  
——感谢此次的相遇。  
木杉：  
当我打开文档准备写这篇Free Talk的时候，脑海突然间一片空白，有一种有许多话想说但又不知道如何表达的感觉。看书时经常看到作者在后记里说，自己刚写到开头的时候就已经想好要在后记里写些什么，但当真的要写时，又不知道如何下笔。  
我想，这就是我现在内心的感受。  
感慨万千却拙于表达。   
这篇文的灵感来源是我对德国传统军人那种荣誉精神，以及德国军装的喜爱。而这篇文最初的样子，也只是个寥寥百字片段。我没想过它能成为一篇规模巨大字数上万的联文，也没想过它能成为一本实体书落在我的手里。  
因为背景选择了二战，所以我花了好长时间来整理时间线，将每个时间和地点都尽量做到准确无误。可能因为我是个文科生，在我看来，历史的轨迹不容改变，所以我希望能尽最大的可能还原最真实的历史，这也是《您好，马尔福先生》德拉科最后殉国的一大原因之一。  
我在行文过程中补充了大量的历史知识，因此也知道了更多的故事。大家都对这篇文有很高的期待，所以相关的要求也变得很高，这可愁坏了我这个垃圾文手。我没有经历过战争，所以行文中会不由自主地加入自己的上帝视角。为了解决这个问题，我们会在群里一起讨论，提出自己的看法，也是因为有了这样一个优秀的团体，才让我发挥出自己最高的水平。  
我一直很欣赏钱德勒在《漫长的告别》里写的一段话：“你知道，故事的结尾并不重要，生活唯一确保我们的就是死亡。所以我们最好不要让那结尾，夺走了故事的光芒。”所以我希望大家能将《您好，马尔福先生》定义为一篇充满希望的故事，而不是一个破碎的悲剧。二战是一个漆黑无比的废墟，然而特罗姆瑟的极光、被收养的孩子、最终被洗刷冤屈的英雄，这些都是希望在废墟中留下的种子，它们最终都会生长，需要的只是日复一日的等待。  
世间万事最终都将归于尘土，归于终点。我们经常会把终点当做终点，实际上，终点又是下一个起点。《您好，马尔福先生》的结局不是传统意义上的皆大欢喜，它是冰雪荒原上表面封冻的河流，冰层之下，流淌的仍然是富有生机的泠泠流水。正如德拉科的情书的最后一句“时间和爱都是一个圆”。德拉科和哈利的分别是短暂的，在时间无涯的荒野里，他们最终还是会在冥冥之中相遇。  
下面让我感谢一下其他两位文手——Sannia和粽子。她们都是非常厉害的老师，也多亏了她们对于我的指点和帮助，才让我的部分没有垮台，让你们看见了最好的作品。  
最后还要感谢垂年、毛毛、 Elize、阿玖、德德和剪视频的大佬，她们都是非常可爱的人，认识她们真的是太好了。

Sannia：  
我用尽全力企图去表达这场战火中的爱情，呕尽心血且近乎力竭。  
我热爱这个故事，所以我写下他们。  
可是到了最后，我才发现是他们自己塑造出了这个故事，他们是独立的，有自己独立的思想与精神。  
所以我是写下这个故事，替他们。  
感谢木杉，因为她有了这个故事的起源；  
感谢粽子，因为她完美了整个故事；  
感谢德德和Elize，因为她们给了我们另外两种语言；  
感谢垂年和毛毛，因为她们将这个故事变出了画面；  
我们将此送给德哈，为了我们对他们的热爱。

Grace：  
与这个故事初逢于盛夏，最热情的七月。蝉鸣阵阵，混合着翠绿的树影。我们因为木衫一闪而过的思绪而汇聚在此，在文档中敲下第一个字，谱写德哈的赞歌。  
犹记我一边为补习班赶地铁一边在讨论组里和木衫、Sannia探讨剧情；犹记我偷偷摸摸在关灯后缩在被窝里和她们打了第一个QQ电话；犹记我悄悄与Sannia面基，两人在家中的客房里一边疯狂码字一边联系其他几位Staff讨论；犹记文章于整整一个月后发出后，我们所有人的自豪和欣喜。  
而现在打下这篇Free Talk时，十一月已经来到，这个故事已经不知不觉和我们一起送走了灼热的夏日，迎来了凉爽的秋日，甚至初冬也不远了。时间的流逝总是最让我们感慨。  
这篇文让我跳出了固有的写作方式，让我能有机会将喜爱的二战设定和德哈串联在一起，既表达出心中德哈的模样，也表现了我对战争的看法。  
当爱情在动荡的战争中擦出火花，展现出的震撼也是普通的小故事无法表达出来的。战争中有着太多的身不由己、无疾而终，而死亡在战争中也被赋予了新的含义。生者是死者的墓碑，爱情和回忆是墓碑上永不凋零的花，绽放出绝世美丽。  
本以为会诉说许多，但千言万语都汇聚成一句感谢。感谢所有的参本成员和愿意购入这本书的各位。我们下一个故事再见。

阿玖：  
Grace催促我们写Free Talk的时候，初冬都要来临了。我想了想，这篇文呈现在我们面前时还是夏天，一时之间不禁有些感慨。我私底下认为和Grace的认识经历是非常神奇的，感谢因特网让我和我心中的珍宝时隔几个月后再度相遇并且相识。一开始我并没有想到过有一天我也会参与伙伴们的书（毕竟我只不过写了一个言辞贫瘠的序言），直到Sannia和木杉把我拉进这个团队。  
时间过得真快啊。想到Sannia第一次和我聊天的时候突然蹦出来的“等等你是阿玖？！”，我还是会忍不住笑出声来。  
Sannia发刀片时大家对她进行集体控诉，木杉和我疯狂互夸，Grace在紧张繁重的学业之外为联系画手、工作室、封面字体的设计者等工作忙得团团转，Elize进行翻译情书这个大工程时和大家讨论词汇用的是否恰当，毛毛在看到封面图片时感叹之外马上开始考虑长度和亮度问题，垂年老师直播画图，我在因为木杉写的情书片段太难翻译而被Elize拉来替翻的Sannia发出哀嚎时发出贺电，一群人聚在一块兴致勃勃地讨论对这本书未来的期待和幻想……这些场景历历在目。  
这本《Guten Tag,Herr Malfoy—您好，马尔福先生》对我们每一个人都意义深远。这是我们第一次合作，第一次一同出本，第一次以“团队”之名为我们共同深爱的德拉科与哈利谱写一曲情歌。最幸运的事情就是在今年盛夏遇见了你们，最幸运的事情就是在今年初冬和你们一同见证这首情歌的发行。  
太多太多话想说，太多太多情感想要表达，却苦于自己浅薄的文字功底，无法一一说出。  
万千话语融在心底，请原谅我最终只能说出一句“我爱你们”。

垂年：  
久违地画了德哈，能给太太们的文配图我真的感到非常荣幸。本来早早得知结局都不太敢下笔（嗜糖晚期），不过二战设定真的很吸引人了。虽然图画的很累，但是能表现出德哈的美好，我真的非常开心！

毛毛：  
大家好啊，我是毛毛！  
很高興能幫這麼棒（虐）的文配圖！說實話，Sannia來找我進群時我很是震驚的，當我興高采烈的進去時，我還沒發現我上了一艘回不去的賊船，還自帶Avada Kedavra的那種（痛心疾首）。本來打算只看文不做貢獻的我，某天還是被Sannia拉来当Staff中的一员，於是圖就誕生了。  
我很喜歡裡面的德拉科和哈利，為了自己的國家而奮不顧身的去迎戰，裡面充滿的絕望、矛盾以及希望。  
我當時真的不知道這張圖原來是張虐圖（對我來說），我畫的還挺開心的，尤其是德拉科那翹起來的嘴角和充滿自信的表情，我室友在我畫完後也說這張很有領導階級的味道，這讓我心情大悅。  
好了，那我的Free Talk就到這裡，謝謝大家對我們的本子的熱愛！  
最後我要給這個本子的全體人員比個小心心！因為你們的努力使本子誕生了，所以才有後面的Free Talk。

Elize：  
It’s been my pleasure to join this group.  
It’s been a coincidence for me to know about this group and been able to join it. Even though I didn’t help much, but it was really fun to work with all these people. I saw everyone’s effort in this story everyday and every night. There was one midnight, it’s not a holiday or weekend, but for a dialogue of Draco, everyone started to argue about how to express his feeling without knowing the sun has already risen. Been able to see all staff members work for this story, I have learned so much from them. I will never forget how a bunch of teenagers works so hard only for their love to the characters. I hope everyone who reads this book will enjoy it.  
Thanks to everyone.


End file.
